Book of Blue
by Amaya Rayne
Summary: Legolas protects an innocent human woman who his father is trying to prosecute, but gets more than he bargined. Will he be able to save her from his father's blade and save himself from the antaganizing torture of love to a mortal? LegOC REWRITTEN 3.13.05
1. Chapter One: It Begins

A/N: Hello and welcome. Thank you for checking out this interesting . . . novel I have put together. Please drop a review and let me know what you think. I plan to update every couple days or at more once a week. I would love to hear your input for this is a story I have spent close to a year composing. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own the place of Mirkwood, elves, or Legolas. Everything else is my own. This applies to the entire story.

**A/N 2: I've decided to revisit this story and rework a few parts and do some slight editing fixes. Let me know what you think of the new changes. Every chapter will be changed, but the asterisk () chapters will have major, noticeable changes. I'm thinking of putting Legolas' point of view in also. Please review if you agree with this idea. Thanks!**

**

* * *

Book of Blue**

**Chapter One: It Begins**

A clear blue lake stood still in a wide pasture of green grass. In the forest that stood nearby, creatures of all types frolicked about, although always heeding the warning of danger constantly in their midst. A castle stood not more than a few miles from the forbidden and lonesome lake. The fortress was elaborately decorated and called home by many, but unseen to prying eyes. However, on this day, none could be found within it.

The day was bright and warm. One might believe it was any ordinary day in the realm, but it was far from that. The city seemed uninhabited, save one spot. In a courtyard just before the palace, elves gathered around in a tightly knit circle to witness a very rare sight.

And of course I was the head of the show, or shall I say the reason they are all here? In my opinion, the crowd was getting much more than they wagered.

I stood in the center of the circle, my mind elsewhere as I vaguely heard the guard reading a list of my accusations. Most of them were made up, probably by the king himself, so this would be 'legal'.

My eyes traveled to the elf being held still by two additional guards. He had made my life worthwhile, for the past few weeks, anyway. He looked back at me with a mixture of emotions: love, grief, sorrow, pain… I could do nothing to rid him of any of them as much as I wanted to. Why was fate so cruel?

The flashbacks began and I did nothing to stop them.

…

The day that changed my life was a rainy one; even those days I enjoyed the rain. It started out like any ordinary day in the realm. I awoke early in the morning, greeted by the soft glow of the moon in the cloudy sky and the sound of rain hitting the roof of my single roomed home. My hair and clothes were more than damp from my swim a few hours ago.

Slipping out the door, I headed back to the lake. For some odd reason, I have always felt drawn to water and it has a mysterious effect on me. I would change, or morph for lack of a better word, when the substance touched me. When I first discovered the deformity, it scared me and I attempted to avoid the water. That proved impossible and I accepted my gift as a fact of life.

My peaceful swim lasted until the sun began to rise and light the water. This was the time most of the others in the city rose. Swimming in the lake was frowned upon so I only continued to do so in the dark of night when sleep consumed them. Carefully, I emerged from the water and adjusted to breathing the air and went on to return home to change into appropriate city clothes. I would do the paper work to keep the house as I waited for my hair to dry. But the latter did not happen by the time I was completed. I have always disliked waiting—Ii is not that I am not impatient, simply that life is too short to waste time.

Something drew my attention to the window. The rain poured down harder than before. I quirked an eyebrow as a thought entered my mind. Quickly I grabbed my cloak and the stack of papers and threw the door open. A muffled cry escaped my throat and I instinctively stepped back and raised my fists to prepare to hit the character in my doorway.

A dripping wet elf stood there, squinting at me to see through the water dripping in his eyes. I pulled up the hood of my cloak to cover my wet hair as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Good morn, my lady. I request the company of Lady Aluhin," he said over the pounding of the rain.

I was too stunned to think to invite him in. "You are granted it," I replied wondering who the man was.

He stood there patiently, continuing to look at me. Feeling uncomfortable with the long silence I said, "I am she."

"Ah. Your presence is requested by Lord Naellen in his study this eve after the last meal."

'Whatever for' I was tempted to ask, yet wisely kept my mouth shut and nodded in acceptance. The man bowed his head and walked into the rain towards the palace.

Standing there a moment, I wondered why the king's first assistant would need to speak with me. My first thought was I had been caught.

"No. That is impossible," I muttered to myself as I bent to pick up the papers I dropped. I hoped he hadn't noticed my wet hair.

I slipped off my hood and stepped outside, making sure to firmly shut and lock the door. Although it was still pouring, I could sense the rain was letting up and would stop before I would arrive at the palace. The papers were placed safely inside my cloak to prevent the ink from smearing and with a swish of my cloak I was off.

As I predicted, by the time I reached the outer most paths of the gardens, the only evidence of the morning rain was the soggy ground beneath my bare feet. There was not another soul around me so I took my eyes from the path and to the beautiful flowers beginning to bloom.

I had not heard the footsteps until it was too late. I looked up to see his unfocused eyes, but when I tried to side step him I slipped in the mud accomplishing just what I was trying not to: I slid and crashed square into the elf. Luckily, just I was about to smash backwards into the mud, he caught me. I grabbed his biceps to steady myself as he helped me up. I was very aware of how well defined and strong his arms were.

"Are you all right?" a male voice asked as the strong arms helped me back up.

"Yes, thank you." I looked at my feet making sure I wouldn't slip then stole a glance up at him.

He looked vaguely familiar, though I knew we were not acquainted. His short blonde hair was amazingly perfect, unlike mine, which was very frizzy from the humidity. He had a strong chiseled face with high cheekbones and flawless skin. Not to mention his eyes which showed kindness and worry in the auburn depths. The eyebrows above them were pressed together slightly, adding to his expression.

"I am sorry," I mumbled, looking down at the mud.

"No, 'tis my fault. I was not paying attention."

"But" I was cut off by a smile creeping up his lips. I had to admit he was good looking'what am I thinking?' I shoved the thought from my mind and looked at the stranger curiously. "I apologize for keeping you and for dirtying you. I must be on my way. Good day." He smiled once more and slightly bowed before I continued on.

As I walked, I reflected on both elves I had spoken to already. It was proving to be an interesting start to a seemingly normal day.

I jogged the rest of the way to the palace and tried to be proper while walking down the winding corridors. It bothered my that the others could walk so surreptitiously. I walked very quietly and my footfalls would barely be heard if at all to human ears. To those higher than me, I was clumsy, although, I wasn't.

I arrived at my destination and gently tapped the door rhythmically thrice before pushing my way in. Snapping the door shut, I turned to the elf seated at the desk.

"Aluhin," he greeted while he finished writing what he was working on. I pulled the papers from my pocket and placed them on his desk. I watched him sign his name and set the paper on a short stack of others like it. After folding his hands on the desk, he looked at me for the first time.

"Were you..." he trailed off, his eyes on my hair which was exposed, "never mind."

"Was I what?"

"Nothing, you know better than that." He glanced at the desk.

"My hair?" I asked nervously. I touched it and realized it was still very wet. "Oh, it was raining," I replied as if I was trying to convince myself.

"Of course." He shuffled a few papers, not making eye contact.

I waited patiently, but he did not seem to be getting what I needed. Thinking he might have forgotten, I asked, "Do you have"

"We need to talk," he interrupted.

My face paled. "Okay..." I instantly thought it had to do with my recent paperwork, but kept my mouth shut. I had learned that the hard way; I flinched at the memory.

He cleared his throat and folded his hands once again. "Let me save us both time and energy and just say this is not going to work any longer."

"W-what's not going to work?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"This. I am sorry. For the past decade and a half I have been sacrificing for you. I apologize but I can do this no longer. You have no form of pay for my services. I understand you are now old enough to care for yourself and do not need me as much as you used to, but I do not think you see what I continue to do for you. I am sorry."

I swallowed, trying to take in what he said. "So...what does this mean?"

"It means," he replied, standing. "You are required to be out of the house I lent you by sunset tonight."

"Sunset?" I breathed, knowing that was sooner than I thought. "Why?"

"Aluhin," he pushed in his chair and walked over to me. "I loved you like a daughter. You know how I always wanted a child of my own...a family. When I found you, I took up the responsibility. But I feel you want to be an individual, which I understand completely. The fact is, you are not my daughter. Daughters do not abandon their fathers."

He removed his hand from my shoulder and stepped away. "Good day, my lady." I heard the door click shut behind me, leaving me alone in the room.

'Daughters do not abandon their fathers.' The last sentence he muttered played over and over, enough to send my mind into a spin. "What about parents abandoning their children?"

I left the room for the last time and walked slowly through the castle. I was alone again. I should have expected this. Ever since he had given me the house he had been acting strange. I felt horrible. Somehow I needed to repay him for his help. Without him I would either be dead or...yes, I'd probably be dead.

Exiting the castle, I headed one last time to the house. 'Looks like I'll be sleeping in the lake tonight.'

I left everything but my favorite and only possession: my blue cloak. I also put on the most rugged pair of clothes I owned. I had cleaned and left the cottage almost exactly how it was when it was given to me. I even left the shoes he had lent me.

My feet churned the water as I sat on the shores of the lake. I looked up to see a raven fly by. It was skeptical to see a bird that large in the realm. For some reason, though, it reminded me of my need to be at the palace. It was well past sunset and I rose quickly. I prayed the evening meal wasn't complete yet.

After running the mile to the palace I had yet to discover where the first assistant of the king's room was. I went as far in the direction I often saw the king go and spotted a elleth dressed in servant's attire.

"Excuse me!" I yelled after her. She turned and I immediately noticed her eyeing my clothes. "Do you know where I could find Lord Naellen's study?"

She looked at my face and nodded. "Will you show me?" I asked. I watched her nod once more and start down the hall.

We walked silently down the corridors. I followed her for countless turns and up stairs and was thinking how I would never get out of the palace when she stopped. She gestured to the door before turning and heading back the way we came.

"Thank you!" She ignored me, so I shrugged and turned to the unlabeled door. I knocked and heard a voice inside. I slowly opened the door and peeked my head it. The study was much nicer than the one I had grown used to visiting.

The man behind the desk stood, "Lady Aluhin?"

"Yes."

"Please, sit," he gestured to a seat across from him and sat once more. I carefully moved forward and sat in the chair. I noticed him, like the maid, eyeing my clothing. I knew I looked like the person I was—an orphan—and how rude it was to wear such clothing in the palace, but there was nothing I could do about it anymore.

"I apologize, my lord, for being tardy. I have been busy today and frankly got lost finding your study."

"That is quite all right. Many lose their way coming here, but it is very quiet." I nodded, slightly nervous about what this meeting was regarding. "I understand you are not from here?"

"That is correct," I answered, wondering where he got the information. I also couldn't help but wonder if he was making small talk or if he was jumping right into the reason of why he wanted me here.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Two decades."

"So you have been here almost an insignificant amount of time?"

"No, I'd have to say it's pretty significant since this is the place I've always remembered living. I've been here almost my entire life."

His eyes narrowed as they searched me, causing me to fidget in my cloak. "How old are you?"

'What is this? Twenty questions?' I wanted to ask but instead responded, "Somewhere around twenty-two."

He leaned back in chair, tapping his quill soundlessly against his palm. He continued this for a few moments before asking, "You say you do not remember anywhere except here. Do you remember anyone?"

I shook my head. "No, I remember nothing. I rely on only what I am told."

He nodded, "I am sure you wish to know what all this is about. For I have been asking you question after question without any hint of what I am thinking about. The king wished to speak with you, but things came up." He paused and searched my face. I tried to look like I was patiently waiting. I watched as he leaned forward in his chair once more and looked me in the eye. "There have been cloaked visitors; visitors coming and seeking something. The king thinks they are either spies of the enemy, or thieves. There was word they were headed this way and, sure enough, they came. Do you know who they might be?"

I shook my head, too shocked to speak.

He leaned back once more. "Whoever they are, they are not friends to us. They will do everything to get what they want and will not hesitate to kill." His stare increased and sent shivers down my spine. "Do not make contact with them. Do not approach them or let them approach you. If they follow you, you must come straight here and try to get them to follow you. If we can get them in our possession it would aid us greatly."

I nodded again, slightly freaked out. He sat up straight, a small smile spreading across his lips.

"Well then. Now that it is taken care of," he said in a much more cheerful tone, "I shall have an escort show you back to your room." He snapped his fingers and the door opened, a brunet man appearing from behind it. Lord Naellen stood. "Pleasure meeting you."

I nodded once more, too shocked to speak, and let the elf push me from the room. My mind was blank, yet thoughts flew through it at such speeds I could comprehend nothing. I was vaguely aware of the elf guiding me down the twisting corridors. I don't know how long I continued to be in this state, but the next think I knew, fresh, outdoor air met me and words entered my ears.

"Yes," I replied bowing to the servant, "I can find my way from here. Thank you." I watched him turn and head back inside. I stood there for sometime, debating where I should go, where I would be safe to go. Nervously, I shot glances in every direction around me. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, yet I knew many things hid in the shadows.

Slowly, I walked back to the lake, paranoid. I thought about meandering around and taking a long route, but pushed it from my mind; the voice saying, "if they want me, they can face me" overpowering my other thoughts.

Much to my dismay, no one was waiting from me at the lake, nor was anyone following me. Sighing, I slipped to the ground and hung my feet in the water. That raven that I had seen a lot lately did come to join me, however. It flew silently and perched itself on a branch floating in the lake, then proceeded to stare at me.

"What do you want?" I snapped at it. I couldn't help it. Everything in my life was out of wac right now. When the raven cawed in reply, I angrily grasped a rock in my fingers and flung it at the bird. My aim was surprisingly accurate, but missed its mark when the bird flew up, cawing at me and flying deeper into the forest.

What was I going to do? I had nothing. 'Become a ranger,' I thought. I looked into the forest and thought again. 'I'd never survive the journey out of this forest, not with the wild animals . . . man-eating insects . . . thieves. Not to mention I have no weapons and no way to acquire them . . .'

'What if they know of my past?' My thoughts suddenly snapped back to the mysterious people I had heard about. 'Cloaked women . . . isn't that what I am now? A cloaked woman?' Thoughts stirred in my head of what could be, but a stifled yawn interrupted me. The day had been long since ended. 'Hopefully tomorrow will hold more promise,' I thought as I laid in the grass and drifted into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Breakfast With The Prince

**Chapter Two: Breakfast With The Prince**

I came to consciousness when I felt myself change. 'Dang, I must have rolled in the lake again,' I thought as I opened my eyes. Sure enough I was submerged underwater and fully clothed. I cursed lightly to myself, anticipating a day in wet clothing.

Then something caught my eye, something that wasn't quite right. Instead of the usual rock covered bottom of the lake, I was looking at the grass.

As soon as the fact registered as unusual, I felt strong hands grab me. I freaked and inhaled a large portion of water. My clothes stuck to my gills and I found myself choking. Panic swept through me. Air. Water. Anything that would give me oxygen, my mind screamed for.

I felt myself emerge from the water and be dragged to shore by the strong arms. I prayed my deformities would go unnoticed as I opened my lungs and attempted to gasp for air. But my gills were still trying to function and I felt like a fish being taken from the sea. My mind now distinctively called for water. Never in my life had I craved the water so greatly as then. I knew I would die if I did not get back in.

A mouth covered mind. 'What the heck? Who is kissing me?' But I felt a great rush of air and the water dislodge itself. I gagged it up and breathed in air, but it was the water I needed. I desperately clawed at my shirt and the strong hands aided me and ripped it.

My gills contracted and relaxed. I felt them and my webbing sink into my skin once more, becoming unseen. I opened my eyes.

I have no idea to this day who I was expecting to see, but not who my eyes met. I was startled when my eyes cleared and focused to see the elf. The same elf I had run into yesterday was leaning over me.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded, my chest still heaving and unable to speak. Grabbing my cloak I wrapped it around myself. I regained my breath and looked at him. "What were you doing?"

He looked taken aback and confused, "The lake, my lady, it flooded and you were asleep on its banks. You were swept into it and would have surely drowned."

I opened my mouth to explain that it was him who almost drowned me, but stopped when I knew of no way to not mention my abilities. I had also at that moment, realized it was raining quite hard and the elf before me was sitting on my stomach, shirtless. So there I was, underneath a half naked elf in the rain that had just tore open my shirt. I would have laughed, but I felt a little uncomfortable to say the least.

Then it dawned on my why he looked so familiar. He was the king's only son! The Prince! I laid there in shock. Then, with a smirk I did not put on my face, I thought of all the elleths' faces if they would see me right now.

I broke from my trance and looked away. "Thank you, my lord. It was foolish of me to fall asleep here. Than you, my life is indebted to you." His eyes momentarily slipped closed before she slid off me to sit on the grass.

"Formalities are unneeded, please?" I nodded and guessed by the look in his eyes he was cursing in his head. But he looked at me, smiled politely and stood, scooping me into his arms.

'All right,' I thought to myself, 'time to wake up now because I am really dreaming now,' I thought as a sound that emitted much like a squeal came from my mouth in protest.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked a bit too loud.

"Rescuing you from the rain. Is there somewhere I can take you?"

"Um, I can walk, I'll have you know," I replied, avoiding his question.

"Yes, but a woman shouldn't be required to do such a task after nearly drowning and I shall take that as a no."

He was acting too heroic for his own good and I felt very uncomfortable in his arms.

"As a woman in this city I think it is certainly required and there is somewhere you can take me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, here!"

He only ignored me.

I thought about how I would be swimming in the lake now if he hadn't come. Did he really save me? Would I have tried to use my gills just to have my shirt get clogged in them? Would I have not been able to free it myself?

As these questions zipped through my head, it became clearer he might have indeed saved me. I hated the fact and wished I could convince myself I would have been perfectly fine on my own.

My attention snapped back when I became aware that we entered the palace. I frowned because of the loss of the pleasure of the rain hitting my face and expected to be put down. This did not occur, however, even with the stares of the other elves we passed. The prince seemed oblivious to the fact and only stopped to ask a maid to bring me a clean dress.

"My lord, this really isn't"

He hushed me and my eyes widened as we entered his private sleeping quarters.

"I really should be going I'm fine really." He laid me on the bed and I was immediately standing. I did not know the prince well enough to know his habits and how he was around women. I felt like I was at jeopardy being in his room in the state I was.

I looked down at my clothing, still clasping the top of my shirt closed. It would have been quite scandalous but it wasn't me. My shirt was also very close to transparent. I cursed myself for letting the white and water detail slip yesterday.

It came to my attention that I was standing in his room, soaking the floor, not to mention the puddle that occupied his bed, but that wasn't my fault.

"My lord, forgive me, I am dripping wet and"

"Legolas, please, it is Legolas," he stated, turning towards me.

I wrapped my cloak tighter around me, hoping to spare him from more than he'd already seen, wait . . . what has he seen? I suddenly became very nervous, hoping he didn't see my hands, feet, or gills while I was wet.

His first name. He wanted me to call him by his first name? "If you wish, my lord," I replied without thinking.

Question filled his eyes and I looked to the floor, deciding to continue what I was trying to say before.

"I-I am perfectly able to" I was interrupted again when the maid entered the room.

"My lord," she curtsied deeply just a step into the room. Legolas nodded to her then turned to me.

"I shall await you." With those simple words, he excused himself and exited, gently shutting the door behind him.

"Good morning, my lady. I have brought you a dress by order of the prince."

"Please, I thank you for your service, but he is overreacting. I'll just go now."

I opened the door and stepped out only to see him leaning against the wall a few feet away. His wet pants clung tightly to his defined thighs and his exposed chest showed his distinct abdominal muscles and pectorals. My breath caught in my throat before I panicked and raced back into the room, shutting the door a bit too loudly and wincing before leaning back against it.

"He . . . he . . . he is . . . waiting . . . out there!" I gasped for air, my shoulders heaving as if I had run from the lake to the castle.

"Aye, my lady. He said he would."

"But shouldn't he get dressed or something?" I asked, thinking about the current state he was in and if that was appropriate for palace wear.

The maid blushed, looking at the floor before answering, "My lady, you are in his quarters."

I mentally kicked myself. But he was waiting for me? Just great.

"Fine," I caved. "I will accept to wear this dress until these dry only because"

"Pardon me for interrupting, but do you really expect to wear those here?"

"Well, yeah." What I was wearing greatly resembled the attire of what the elves would expect a thief to wear and would give the wrong impression to most of the elves in Mirkwood. Not to mention I am the only human in the settlement that I am aware of.

The maid was staring at me and I was fairly certain she was thinking along the lines of what I was. "But that's beside the point. Come, I must hurry. We must not make him wait longer than necessary . . . well necessary is not at all. . ." I paused, wondering what I had said, before realizing my hurry and grabbing the dress.

"My lady, are you in need of assistance?"

"Um, no. I can dress myself, thank you." I slipped behind the changing screen and pried my soaking clothes from my body, and they landed with a loud, squashing thump on the floor. I heard her say something and the door close.

I dried myself off and pulled the slip on. I cursed silently when I realized the laces along the spin. 'Looks like I can't get dressed on my own.'

I started attempting to tighten them myself which was quite the experience when I jumped at the feel of callused hands on my back.

"In need of assistance, my lady?" a masculine voice suddenly asked. I jumped in surprise.

I almost cursed aloud as my mind screamed and my body tensed. He didn't wait for an answer, but started gently tightening the laces. My rigid body slowly eased as his hands made their way up my back.

"Um . . . mm. . .thanks?" I said hesitantly before proceeding to quickly put the dress on over my head.

It was sleeveless and royal blue in color. Problem was, it was much too big around for me and a little long. I didn't dare say anything because this was in fact a gift even if I was just borrowing it. I silently feared it might fall off my shoulders, though. Then, I felt his hands on my back once more. I felt the dress tighten and realized, much to my disliking, there were also ties in the back.

His feather light touch tortured the sensitive skin along my spin even though both layers of clothing. Part of me begged him to stop and the other oddly wanted to lean into it.

The raging emotions continued until I felt the final knot pulled tight and his fingers remove themselves. I took a deep breath and turned, finally looking at him. His hair was drying and lay absurdly neat and unbraided. His eyes surveyed my dress then met mine. The blue radiated and I awed at how amazing they were. I had never seen eyes quite like his.

"You look beautiful, my lady," he commented, still staring into my eyes.

I found myself at a loss of words. He was still standing too close for me to think straight. So I mumbled an incoherent thank you. He smiled and stepped away, leaving me to drop my gaze to the floor and pick up my wet clothes.

"You may lay those out on the balcony to dry."

I looked outside and my brow wrinkled in thought. "My lord? It is raining."

He turned and looked as well. He hummed in thought and nodded his head, finishing, "when the rain ceases."

"Where shall they go in the mean time?"

"You may leave them there. It should not rain for long."

"I beg to differ," I blurted before I could stop myself.

He looked at me, "Pardon me?"

"I . . . I . . . b-beg to d-diff-fer," I stuttered. "I think . . . it . . . shall rain much int-to the d-day."

"What feeds your thoughts?"

"Um," started, wondering if I should lie. However, the genuine curiosity in his eyes changed my mind.. "The humidity. The air is filled with moisture and it is not only from the rain, but the heat." Realizing my comment had no relevance to his question, I changed my thoughts to focus not on the current weather, but the weather coming.. "The sky is darker for miles and the storm is just beginning to settle upon us. There, you can see the effects on the horizon. The occasional strike of lightning is growing and coming closer. If you count the time span between the thunder and lightning it lessens as time passes . . ." Suddenly feeling absurd in his gaze and my ramblings seemingly going no where, I stopped and finished childishly, "I don't know exactly. I just feel it."

He was quiet for a second, turning from the window to look at me. "That is remarkable," he whispered, looking at me in awe.

I felt my cheeks blush a bright crimson and I turned away, unable to stand his stare.

I heard him open his wardrobe and pull out a fresh tunic a minute later. I turned and watched him step behind the changing screen, throwing his wet pants over it a few seconds later.

I stilled. He was changing over there. Just that flimsy board separating me from . . . I closed my eyes and turned away.

"My lord, would you like me to leave?"

"No, please, do not. I will only be a moment.

I walked to the door, my back to him and my cheeks brighter than ever and I stood there, debating on whether I should or not. I could not believe the situation I was in.

Warm fingers met my bare shoulder and I abruptly turned.

"How many times do I need to insist you don't be so formal?"

"At least once more," I replied softly. He chuckled and extended his arm out to me.

"Would you do me the honor of escorting you to breakfast, my lady?"

Breakfast? It had been years since I had gone to the dining hall, or so it seemed. I never felt welcome there, always subjected to looks cast over shoulders and stares.

But how could I say no to the prince? I desperately wanted to get away, but had a strange feeling I'd be spending the rest of the day with him.

However, I was hungry, not having eaten since the day before last.

I slid my arm in his, looking up at him and smiled politely, "I'd love to."

Not only was I escorted to the dining hall, a seat at the head table was pulled out for me. I obediently sat, unable to object to the royal pleasures any longer.

I was aware that they had failed to give me shoes. Luckily the dress was long enough to cover my feet and not draw any additional unwanted attention. I enjoyed the feel of the cold marble under my feet and did not bring the matter up with anyone.

The prince sat between me and his father who was seated in his throne placed in the center of the room.

A plate of the finest gold was situated before me filled with the most exquisite and delicious foods I had ever seen. Mead in a matching gold goblet was placed on the table as well. I suddenly felt dirty, if I hadn't before, and unfit to touch what was placed before me. Glancing around me, I saw no one staring at me, and my presence almost unnoticed by even the king. Wearily, I picked up my napkin and folded it in my lap before grabbing the gold fork and knife. The manners I was taught as a child came back to me.

"Good morning, my Greenleaf," the king addressed his son after swallowing.

"Good morn, Father, I gather you rested well?"

I did not hear his reply and tried to turn my attention elsewhere, only to hear the king address his son once more.

"Who is your lovely guest?"

I almost choked as I noticed he was looking at me. After swallowing with a gulp, I attempted a smile and turned to face him.

"This young maiden decided to take a swim in the lake," Legolas said with a chuckle.

The king's expression turned serious and he seemed to be glaring daggers into me. I grew very nervous and fidgeted in my dress before gathering the courage to defend myself.

"It was hardly my decision, my lord," I directed toward the elf directly next to me out of fear of the other.

Even so, a person entering the lake was due to face severe charges from the king. I wished my companion would have kept his mouth shut. Then it dawned on me. Did he bring me here and dress me up for just this reason? Did he see me as a threat and want me to leave? Because the lake was the source of the drinking and bathing water for all of Mirkwood, anyone who entered was considered someone wanting to harm the others. A human, especially, in the lake would not meet the sun's next rising.

"Of course," he continued, glancing at me before looking to his father once more. "The rain caused the lake to flood"

"The lake has flooded?" the astonished king interrupted.

"Yes, quite a bit."

"Excuse me," the king turned to the guard behind him, whispering something before the elf bowed and jogged off. "I apologize. Please, continue."

Legolas nodded, "She had fallen asleep on its shores last evening and surprisingly did not wake in time to escape before the rising waters pulled her in." He paused to take a sip of his mead.

I took up this chance to express my gratitude. "Yes, and now my life is indebted to him." The king's eyebrows rose as if saying, 'is that so.' I continued, "Although, I find myself here in a clean, magnificent dress and an exquisite meal placed before me."

I could feel Legolas' eyes on me as I turned to my plate once more.

The king's chuckle seemed forced, "Yes, that is my Greenleaf. Always giving more than taking, although I could never comprehend why."

Legolas' eyes left me and trailed to his plate. He ate one last mouthful before looking to see I had finished. Standing, he proceeded to push in his chair and address his father.

"Good day, Father." He lent me a hand then proceeded to push in my chair.

The tension in the air was escalating. Although I had enjoyed the food and could easily eat more, I could feel that father and son weren't on the best terms currently. I was more than happy to comply with my escort.

"Good day."

I tucked a strand of my wet hair behind my ear and immediately regretted it. I noticed the difference in the king's eyes. Understanding and a tinge of anger flared although he showed no other signs of knowing. I bowed and was more than grateful to let his heir drag me away.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! I am excited to hear at least one person likes this story! Please let me know if you do also!

Stardust-creations: Thank you for your review! You can expect a new chapter ever six days or so. I would appreciate if you have any constructive criticism or specific parts that you think are interesting. I hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter Three: Let the Rain Fall

**Chapter Three: Let The Rain Fall**

We exited the hall in silence. I was almost collapsing in relief to still be alive through that experience. The elf with his arm linked in mine seemed oblivious to my emotions at this moment.

"May I escort you home?" he asked, breaking the silence and looking at me.

What was I going to say? 'I don't have one?' That wouldn't go over well.

"No thank you," I politely replied after some time. "I shall return to your quarters to retrieve my clothes and I shall be off."

He nodded and headed to his room. I quickly picked them up once we arrived and unable to change again in front of him, I bowed and told him I would return the dress at a later time.

"No, t'was a gift."

"I could not ever accept a gift of this stature," I insisted.

"Keep it," he told me.

I did not want to anger royalty . . . again, so I nodded, concocting a plan to return the dress before leaving.

Immediately, I headed to the public baths to change. The large room was vacant and I quickly struggled with the knot the elf had tied so firmly and shrugged the dress off. I had more trouble with the slip and let out several grunts of frustration before finally freeing myself from it and quickly slipping into my comfortable, yet wet clothes.

I folded the dress and slip before walking as quietly as I could to the prince's quarters and placing them on his door step.

It seemed to take forever to reach the main doors leading outside. It was still very loud in the dining hall as I passed, but this was expected on a rainy day such as this.

The fresh air was bliss and a blessing to my lungs. The large droplets fell on my face as I exited the castle. It was wonderful. Just minutes before I had thought I would never be able to enjoy these pleasures again.

'Life is a river, I want to keep flowing.' I thought as I closed my eyes and walked a bit further. I had mended my shirt with makeshift ties and found the transparency of my shirt did not bother me at the moment. My cloak concealed most of my body anyhow.

I was still in the palace view, but nothing in all of Middle-earth seemed to matter anymore. I was alive and it was raining. Life couldn't get any better.

I stopped walking and extended my arms out to my sides, welcoming the rain. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled. I closed my eyes and opened my senses. The longing to swim and immerse myself fully into the water faded and I became only human. For that moment, the fish in me was lost with the rain.

I twirled around and let the water droplets ricochet off me. A smile crossed my face as more rain poured down, caressing my face.

A song flowed from my lips, one I had never heard before, but it seemed perfect for the mood I was in.

"Ever close your eyes

ever stop and listen

ever feel alive

and you've nothing missing

you don't need a reason

let the day go on and on

"Let the rain fall down

everywhere around you

give into it now

let the day surround you

you don't need a reason

let the rain go on and on"

I hummed along with the tune for a moment before singing on.

"What a day

what a day to take to

what a way

what a way

to make it through

what a day

what a day to take to

a wild child.

"Every summer sun

every winter evening

every spring to come

every autumn leaving

you don't need a reason

let it all go on and on"

I sung the refrain a few more times before ending the song.

"What a day

what a day to take to

what a way

what a way

to make it through

what a day

what a day to take to

Da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da

what a way

what a way

to make it through

Da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da

what a way

what a way

to make it through

what a day

what day to take to

a wild child

what a day

what a day to take to

a wild child."

I smiled once more as I stopped spinning, but waited before opening my eyes. My smile quickly disappeared and my breath caught. There, standing there just a few paces away was the last person I wanted to see.

Well, no perhaps the king and his army would be . . . but that's more than one person. My arms immediately fell to my sides.

The prince and amount of water seeping in his tunic, he had been there for quite some time. He had a large smile plastered to his face.

"My . . . uh . . . how. . ." I trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say.

He laughed lightly, "What are you doing?"

I sighed. "Enjoying the rain," I replied, my smile reappearing as my joy returned.

His laugh grew a little. "I can see that, but why?"

"Why? Why not?" I twirled around once more, then continued before he had a chance to reply. "It's a blessing; a miracle... how water could possibly form above us and fall from the sky."

"I am sure there is a very logical answer to how it occurs. I do not see how it is a miracle."

I stole a glance at him. He was looking at me thoughtfully as I stood in the rain. I opened a hand and held it out a few inches away from me. "But don't you see how wonderful it really is? Forget that it is everywhere and just simply water. It is magnificent! You can't make water. It is continually given to us. Without it we would perish from this land." I paused for a second watching the drops on my fingers.

I cupped my hands together and the water began to collect. "We are made up from this mysterious substance. This element everyone knows, yet no one can explain. . ."

"You speak these things even after this is the very substance that almost killed you."

"Elves," I muttered as I exhaled a deep sigh and turned away.

"Your kind takes even more pride in your weaponry and it kills more frequently!" I said harshly, before closing my eyes and taking a breath. "Why can you not see? Your kind enjoys nature yet those who see it today do not see it how those who lived before us did. Forget what you have been educated. Let yourself think like a child. Be in awe of what is around you!"

"It has been several millennia since I was an elfling," he replied.

I turned to him again. "Do you not remember what it is like to be curious, yet not pursue logically and scientific answers?"

He paused before shaking his head. "Nay, I do not."

"That is too bad," I whispered as I turned my eyes to the sky. "Then I cannot explain to you what I am doing."

The only sound was the rain hitting the leaves of trees and splashing upon the puddles forming under us. I turned my eyes from the sky and his eyes met me.

"Was there something I could help you with, my lord, or did you come here for the free show?"

"You have a very nice voice," he commented, clearly avoiding the question.

"Don't humor yourself."

"You do."

"Mmmhmm." I turned away, not appreciating being mocked.

"Are all humans as unpredictable, amazing, and intelligent as you?"

This question hit a nerve and my mood immediately turned sour. "I wouldn't know," I whispered.

I felt him step closer. "Where did you reside before coming here? I am almost certain you were not born here."

I had hoped would not be around him enough for this question to come up, "How would you know if humans came here or not?" I asked looking away.

"You forget I am the prince. I know of all who come here, especially humans for my father sees them as a threat."

"I noticed," I mumbled. "Then why did you not know me?"

"My lady?"

"I do not know the answers to your questions, my lord. I have been here as long as I can remember. It was only a few years ago, less than a decade, that realized I was not like anyone here. One of the king's aids fathered me and educated me about my kin. So, if you do not wish to hassle me further about topics I know nothing on, I shall bid leave." I turned, slightly angered at the nosy prince, but was stopped when a familiar hand grasped my forearm.

"Please, my lady, I meant no offense. Do not let my careless question ruin the wondrous mood you were in." Sincerity laced his voice and shown in his eyes.

I nodded and turned to him, once again attempting to get my earlier question answered. "My lord, was there a reason you came out? I hardly believe you enjoy my company, and do not try to sway my mind."

He looked at me closely for a second before raising both eyebrows ever so slightly. "You underestimate yourself," he replied before answering my question. "You returned the dress even when I told you it was a gift. I sought you out to see why."

I let the rain be the only sound for a few moments and chose my words wisely. "I am most gracious to be lent such a lovely piece of clothing, but I cannot accept it to the extent you are willing to give it. Thank you, but am not worthy of such a gift."

"That is not true"

"Yes it is and you know it," I continued, raising my voice a little. "I am an outcast. I do not belong here. Your father would rather see me dead. If I owned anything I would wager that most elves here would want me out. Thank you for your hospitality, my lord. I am sure you have better tasks to attend to than hang around a dirty human." I bowed and a weak, sarcastic half smile. "Good day." I turned and walked away.

As I walked, I fought the urge to look back and see if he was still standing there. I chewed on my upper lip as my emotions raged through me. I had no idea where I was going to go, but I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

'If I'm going to be banished then I shall enjoy this while I can.' I thought as I slipped off my outer clothing and slid into the water wearing my make-shift swim suit. I felt my body slowly start to change. My fingers became restricted by extra skin webbing each together. Slits appeared on the sides of my lower throat and enabled me to take a deep breath of water.

It was magnificent. Although it had only been a little over a day since I had my last swim, it had been too long. I loved how the cool liquid felt against my bare skin, how the bubbles brushed against my collarbone and they exited my gills. My hair waved around me as I turned, twisted, and swam. I loved the water because it simply made me happy and caused me to push aside all the other happenings of the day.

The swim was far too short for my tastes, but with the royalty now keeping a closer eye on me I knew I should refrain from my law breaking habits, even though my mere existence was cutting close to the line.

Throughout the next week, I tried to fill my time by taking long walks in the woods, short swims in the lake, and avoiding my new shadows—including the prince—whenever possible.

It wasn't that he was an annoyance, but I was afraid everything I told him went straight to his father. I spoke little when I could help it, but it was hard to ignore his questions all the same.

I was sitting at my usual place at the bank when the prince walked over and sat next to me.

"Good morn, my lady."

"Good morn, my lord. What brings you to my company?"

"You."

I turned to look at him for the first time, "Me?"

"Yes. Your company is enjoyable."

I looked and hoped he wasn't really sent to say that by his father or to spy on me and drag information out of me. I snorted at his comment.

"You do not believe me?"

"Nope."

"What is so absurd about it?"

"Why would someone like you go out of their way to be with someone like me?"

"I have befriended many friends of the human race. You are different. I cannot pinpoint the aspect, but your soul is so free. You have no worries: something I would like to have."

I stared into the pooling water between my feet. I definitely had worries: worries about him, his father, elves, and the cloaked women. I had heard nothing about them for some time, although the raven almost seemed to be following me. I had seen it more and more over the week. I was starting to wonder if somehow they were connected, but it was probably just my paranoia.

Something about his words gave me peace. They didn't seem to be something someone set up by their father would say. I hoped the peace was true.

"Have you really befriended humans?"

"Yes, a man in Imladaris. He was adopted by Elrond Half-Elven when he was very young. He is one of my best and most trusted companions. Someday, I will introduce you."

"I would like that." I replied, wondering if his friend was treated as I was in the other elven kingdom.

"My lady?" his voice broke my thought and I turned to meet his startling blue eyes. "Are you occupied this evening?"

'Am I occupied this evening? Why . . . oh no.' Tonight was the first night of Ehtele'mele, the vernal equinox, where there would be festivities, dancing, and feasting. Everyone would be there—coupled—and I was hoping to catch a swim.

"Yes, I am sorry. I have other matters that need attending to."

"Surely you are coming to the feast tonight?"

"Nay, I am not," was the reply I gave.

"What other matters could be more pressing?"

I couldn't tell him the truth nor could I lie. I cursed inwardly and sadly admitted the fact I would be feasting tonight. Originally I was to attend with my father, but I figured I was on my own since he abandoned me. "Nothing, nothing is more pressing. I am not doing anything significant tonight. Why do you ask, my lord?"

"Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the feast tonight?"

It startled me that he would offer such a thing. There were countless she-elves begging for him. "Why do you ask me, my lord? Surely you would rather escort an elf. I wouldn't see your father allowing you to escort a measly human"

"My father has no say in my decision and what would make you 'measly?'"

"Look at me," I hung my head looking at my browning attire.

"It is not your appearance, but your soul." He stood, pulling me up. "Now come, we shall get you bathed and dressed." I opened my mouth to object, but found nothing to say.

"My race. What about it?"

"Your race is no matter."

"You do not care what people think?"

"Nay, I do not." This answer was worthy so I let him drag me toward the palace.

Oddly, I saw no elves on our way to the palace. Presumably, they were readying for the ball. Within the castle was a completely different atmosphere than I had thought. Elves were busying themselves all around. If I wasn't with the prince—who servants were clearing a path for—then I surely would either be road kill or stranded at the entrance until dusk. It was amazing how it was like this and there was still more than a few until sun down.

After a few more minutes of walking, we reached a room connected to the prince's. He held the door open and I stepped into the room. It was much like his in color and style except for a vanity in the corner of the room.

I turned when he spoke from the doorway. "Please, make yourself comfortable. I will have the maid come right away."

"Thank you, my lord," I said as I curtsied.

He walked a few paces toward me and placed a hand under my chin, lifting my eyes to look directly into his. His face was so close, only an inch or two separating my nose from his.

"It is Legolas. No more of these formalities you seem so fond of. Treat me as you would treat a friend."

"A friend?" I had never had friends. A human amongst elves isn't the most popular person.

"A friend," he whispered. I tensed, wondering what he was going to do. His eyes locked on me and mine on his. There was something about him that was different; something that comforted me yet frightened me.

He opened his mouth to speak when there was a soft knock at the door.

"That will be her," he announced, stepping away.

He turned his back to me and opened the door allowing an elf with a large bundle in her arms entrance. Turning back to me, a smile spread across his face.

"I will return to escort you an hour before sunset."

The door shut behind him leaving me staring at the wood wondering what had happened.

"My lady?" the maid voiced, breaking my thoughts.

"Sorry."

I wasn't given anymore time for my mind to drift to Legolas for aids were constantly measuring and sewing and telling me to do this and that. I realized during that time why we had started to get ready so early in the day. I wasn't putting a dress on just as I thought; I was being made a dress.

It was a few hours after noon when I finished my bath and a maid informed me that my dress was complete. My time in the water was not enjoyed for I was paranoid in fear of my fish qualities being discovered. I shut the door telling them I could wash myself, but they kept sticking their heads in to make sure I was doing all right.

I thanked the maid and slipped into the undergarments I received, with help lacing the back which brought back memories from the last time I dressed in the castle. Returning to the room, I was met by only one maid. Quickly ushering me into the room, the next thing I knew, I had the dress thrown over my head. It was a soft velvet material and as she pulled it down I noticed it would be very form fitting which might not have been the greatest idea on the elves part. She pulled on the laces forcefully, but gently so as not to rip the seams. At the top, I felt her tie a snug knot, then proceed to inspect the dress, smoothing wrinkles with her hands.

I was guided to a chair where a comb was roughly pulled through my wet hair. This portion took close to another hour and was the most excruciating yet.

Finally, the sound I never thought I'd hear sounded on the door. The maid jumped and walked around me to survey her work.

"Perfect and just on time," she said before going to answer the door. I stood and followed slowly behind.

She opened the door and curtsied before the blond elf on the other side. As she moved out of the way I cursed him in my head for his planned attire. His pale green, silk tunic matched my velvet dress perfectly. No doubt this was intended on the elf's part. Now wasn't the time to wonder why, though.

I accepted his offered hand and he led me from the room. His eyes looked directly into mine and I noticed how brightly they contrasted with his outfit. The door shut behind me and he stopped just outside it.

"You look beautiful," he commented, his eyes not straying from my face.

I smiled politely and told him he did also. He reached up and intertwined his index finger in one of the curls on my temple, before smiling and offering his arm. I accepted and we walked without another word to the dining hall.

I was relieved to find there was no procession or any standing when we entered. The hall was crowded with elves all clad in their best attire.

Legolas pulled out the familiar seat two places down from the king's and sat beside me.

"Hello, Legolas. My lady," he greeted bowing his head to each of us.

"My lord," I returned the gesture. I looked over and an elf sitting alone caught my eye. I vaguely heard the king ask Legolas to introduce me before I turned and spoke to both elves. "Would you please excuse me for one moment, my lords?"

"Certainly," Legolas stood and I quickly curtsied before heading over to the familiar elf.

He did not look up when I stopped before him and slid into a seat across from him.

"Aluhin," he greeted softly, eyes still on his plate. "What can I do for you? No, what am I saying, you do not need me. I see you are getting along plenty well without me, being acquainted with the royal family."

"Mailin, please."

"I knew I was just holding you back," he continued.

"Ada!" his eyes met mind.

"You. . ." he trailed off in confusion.

"But you are. I wanted to thank you again for your services and I wanted to apologize for being a burden to you. I want to wish you luck on finding a lovely maiden."

"Alu" he started.

"Wait. I think this might be the last time I see you. The king is accusing me of attracting thieves to the city and I think he made he son pamper me tonight to strengthen the blow. Please, I am sorry. I must go. I just wanted to tell you that I will repay you,—or would have—thank you again, and I hope to live through this night." I leaned over and pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Namarrie, ada."

I returned to my seat at the head table and apologized for my absence. Luckily, the king did not ask again for my title. I wondered if Legolas told him. This thought caused a smile to cross my face as I realized I had not yet told him my name.

Food had been placed before me and I took this time now to place my napkin in my lap and greedily eat the meal. Not long after, music started to play. The dance floor remained empty and I brushed off this oddity for the elves still finishing their meals.

The first song ended and there was a pause. Everyone went silent. Although I was not looking, I could feel everyone's attention on the center of the head table. My fork froze between my lips for a moment before drawn out and set on the plate.

"My lady?" the prince's voice sounded from beside me. I turned to see him standing offering his hand to me. "Will you join me in this dance?"

The blood ran from my face and I almost choked on the food in my mouth. How could I forgotten? The prince and his guest always danced first! He didn't wait for my answer, but took my hand and helped me stand. I quickly swallowed the food fully. We made our way down to the center of the hall, not a sound in the room; even my bare feet made virtually no noise.

He turned to face me and slipped an arm around my waist. The music started and he pulled close to me.

"Relax," he whispered quietly in my ear.

How could I relax? Every elf in the wood was staring at me. Not to mention I was uncomfortably close to the prince.

"I can't dance," I whispered quickly and harshly in his ear. He chuckled in response.

"Relax and follow me."

'Relax. . .relax. . ' I repeated in my head. It wasn't working. He seemed to sense this.

"Forget about everyone in the room. Clear your mind of everything. Let go."

I was tempted to take his last two words seriously and let go of his hand. My eyes wandered to our clasped hands. My fingers were white from my fierce grip on his. I immediately loosened it and the one on his shoulder.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I looked up and his green eyes met mine.

'Green eyes?' I thought as I stared into them. 'When we met they were brown, earlier they were light blue, and now they were green. What is up?'

I stared back into them. They were enchanting. A deep emotion I could not name burned inside him and showed in his eyes. I never understood how you could see someone's emotions through their eyes until now. I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. The song ended and applause filled the room. A smile spread across his lips.

"That was no so bad, was it?" he asked over the noise. I weakly smiled and wondered how long the dance had really been.

Instead of returning to our seats, he led me outside. I had forgotten all about my conspiracy theory of the prince's plans of the night, and they did not return for several hours thereafter.

Once we exited the large oak doors, Legolas invited me to join him on a walk. I agreed and he guided me toward the main entrance.

It was past dusk and the stars shone brightly in the sky. No rain would fall on us tonight. I looked up and for the first time enjoyed the stars.

We spoke little as we circled the palace, just enjoying each other's company and the night. He led the way and I was soon met by familiar surroundings. We had arrived at the lake.

"Care to sit?" he asked when we closed in on its shores.

"Sure," I replied sitting next to him, not thinking about the dress.

"I have been meaning to ask you a question since the first time I ran into you on that rainy morning," he said as soon as we were comfortable.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"Your name, my lady. Would you honor me with your name? I feel we are good friends and I still do not know."

It was too bad I couldn't avoid the question any longer. I really wanted to trust him, but I wasn't too sure yet. "I apologize, Legolas, forgive me. The elves here call me Aluhin."

"Aluhin." My name rolled off his tongue. It felt odd for him to be saying it. "No wonder you reside here, water child."

"Aye. My close friend who I consider a father named me thus when he saw my attraction to the water. It was considered more of a nickname, but I use it as my title." I was glad he did not ask of my real name. I was in much too good of a mood to get into that.

"Aluhin," I heard him whisper.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile, turning to look at him.

"I love your name. I have to admit it was not what I expected. It sounds so. . .exotic. . .elvish. It fits your character. Your friend did well."

"I know. I only wish he could see that."

We talked through most of the night. Nothing of importance passed through our lips, but I know he enjoyed the time as much as I.

The next morning arrived. I cleaned the dress as best as I could and set off to the palace to return it and retrieve my clothes. I had no problem returning to the room I was transformed in yesterday. Sitting, waiting for me on the bed were my clothes, cleaned and repaired.

I was struggling out of the dress when I heard raised voices in the coupled room, undoubtedly Legolas and his father.

"I cannot believe you escorted that human last night. Legolas, you had all the elves in Mirkwood to choose from and you chose her!"

"I do not see the problem. She is a magnificent lady. She inspires me and is so free minded. I cannot"

"She is a human! Elves have such qualities and more. Wh"

"I do not see why you have such a problem with her. You never acted like this about Aragorn."

"Aragorn is not the subject of this matter, but now that you bring him up: I only treated Aragorn like an elf because he was raised by El"

"She was also raised by elves!"

"and I did not want to get involved in a war with Gondor when he accepts his crown."

"Aragorn would not"

"That is enough about Aragorn. This girl, have you seen what she has attracted? Those thieves are here. Here! She is clearly their reason to be here. They are linked to her past!"

"You have no proof of such matters! How do you know they are not here to rob your precious gold?"

"Legolas, this isn't like you to cross me. She is a liar and a thief like them!"

Legolas' voice rose, "I will not stand here and listen to you tell lies about a woman you know nothing about! I refuse to believe anything you are saying. I have become acquainted with her and her company is much better than you describe it to be."

At this point, I was fully changed and had heard enough. My mind was twisting in fear and peace. I hurried quietly from the room and the castle, hoping I would not have been discovered eves dropping.

I slowed my walk once I had reached the palace grounds. There wasn't an order for my death yet, but I did receive some awful glares from the guards. Instead of stopping at the lake as usual, I kept walking, heading into the forest. I needed to clear my head, think things through a little. A walk in the woods seemed the perfect remedy for my confused mind. The threat of the growing shadow did not even cross my mind. I would rather be killed by wild beasts than a public torture and ridicule.

The good news was the prince was on my side. I had no idea why, but I wasn't objecting to it. His words startled me. The king noticed the change in his son, as had I. Legolas was not one to cross others or raise his voice unless he was very passionate about a matter. My own thoughts shocked me. 'The prince was passionate about me? No, he's just passionate about the matter including me,' I forced myself to believe.

Aragorn. I had heard the name before. Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I wasn't exactly sure who he was, but I knew he was human and raised by elves from what I had heard. 'He must be a friend of Legolas.' I thought I might have heard him mention the name before.

The king wanted me dead, that much was clear. He mentioned a link to my past. The thieves. He seemed confident I was linked to them. Did he have proof of the matter or was he just looking for reasons to get rid of me? My musing took me deep into the forest. My feet stopped when I realized I was far from the lake. Trees stretched in all directions as far as I could see. I decided it would be best if I stopped, but found myself unwilling to return. I took a seat beneath a large tree and tried to sort my thoughts.

Hours stretched and all of them had been useless. I had no idea what to do. I could return to face whatever wrath the king had waiting, continue on deeper into the woods. . .Other ideas consisted of stealing a sword and cloak to become a ranger or asking the prince for his aid. I had never stolen anything and wasn't about to. I also doubted Legolas would allow me to leave.

My head shot to the right when I heard voices. Two pairs, whispering not so far off. I looked back down at the forest floor, but continued to listen contentedly.

The more I heard, the more I was convinced it was not elvish I was hearing. My best guess was Westron, the language of travelers. I stole a glance and saw a swish of black and red. The voiced stopped and I guessed they had realized my presence and fled.

Sighing I stood. It was late in the afternoon and my stomach was churning in hunger. I had no other choice; I had to return and at least thank the prince, if anything, for his efforts.

On my walk back , I though about the voices I had heard. Was it possible they belonged to the rumored cloaked women?

By the time I reached the river, I had made up my mind. I needed to learn Westron. The question was how.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my three reviewers so far. I appreciate you taking your time to let me know what you think.

SpiderLegs&FairyWings: Thank you. I do hope the future of this story has the action and chase scenes you are looking forward to. Although I am sorry to say no man-eating squirrels, I hope the chase scenes flying from trees…if I decide to keep that scene…and jail scenes suit your needs. Almost the entire book is a flashback. You must understand she does not remember it in the detail I describe it to be, but for the sake of your and my interest in the book, the details are needed and no this is not her entire life. Only about four or five weeks of it are told in this story. Chapter Two is long and yes most of them will be. I have made short chapters in the past and I am trying something new with this story to see if one or the other is preferred more. I like the story to have less than fifteen chapters, so in order to condense the 122 pages I have typed into that space, I will have long chapters.

Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter. Silent readers please make your presence known and let me know. Thanks!


	4. Chapter Four: Running And Hiding

**Chapter Four: Running And Hiding**

Legolas found me once again at the lake's edge. When he greeted me, a smile that didn't reach his eyes crossed his lips. I could see how distraught he was from his argument with his father.

"Will you join me for a late meal?" he asked politely.

I looked down at myself. "I would love to, except I am not properly dressed."

He pulled me up. "Your attire is no matter."

"But in the Great Hall"

"Excuse me for interrupting," he started. It really was starting to bother me how good-mannered he was. "But we are not going to the Great Hall."

Not going to the Great Hall? "May I ask where we are going?"

"You shall see." We walked to the palace and toward his quarters once we entered. Silently the entire time, I was making a mental list of all the places we could be heading. When he stopped outside a familiar door, I was confused. I had no idea why we would dine in there. He held the door open and gestured for me to enter. I did and immediately my eyes fell upon a silver dress hanging on one of the four tall posts on the bed.

"I will await outside while you ready yourself. Take your time." I turned around only to see the door snap shut. I sighed and turned to the dress. Why was he always giving me outfits such as this to wear? I was much more comfortable in my pants and baggy shirt, but very much out of place. I really should refrain from wearing such clothing around the prince, but he did say we were friends. What other choice did I have?

Gently taking the dress down, I laid it on the bed until I had my clothes stripped off. The dress was sleeveless silk. Why did the elves make dresses so tight fitting? They cared more about appearance than comfort, that's why. Not to mention they looked good in the dresses. They were not designed for the species of men.

I found it quite amusing how I was never given shoes. It wasn't that I minded; I actually preferred going shoeless. It just made me wonder if elvish shoes were a rarity.

Once I had the dress fitted comfortably. I ran my hands through my messy and frizzy hair. It was most likely just made it worse, but hey, what was I going to do? I opened the door and glanced to the side. Spotting Legolas patiently waiting. He was wearing a blue-silver tunic that looked much like it was crafted in Lothlorien.

"Wha—how" I stuttered.

A large smile crossed his face and he took my hand. "Shall we?" An eyebrow lifted on my face, soon to be followed by the second and I shrugged. He led me down the hall, striking up a conversation. "You look lovely, Aluhin."

"Thank you. I do not know why you treat me so, for I have done nothing to deserve your gratitude of…friendship."

"Oh, but you have. You have shown me ways to live happily without possessions. I have always enjoyed nature and would spend hours—if not days—as an elfling scurrying in the trees. I thought I was very close to nature up until I met you. You spend your days basking in the sun, laying in the grass, and singing in the rain." I looked at him, confused at how he would know this as he turned a corner. "I wake in the early morning and see you sleeping in the grass."

He woke early in the morning? How early? I could not wonder any longer for he opened and exterior door, gesturing me out.

A small marble gazebo sat a hundred yards from us. We neared and I saw a deep red covered table and two chairs. Candles sat upon it along with trays of covered food. We stopped at the foot of the gazebo.

"Does this location suit you?" he asked, looking at me.

I continued to look in awe of what sat before me. "Legolas…it's beautiful."

His fingers touched my chin and I turned my attention to him. "Not nearly as beautiful as you," he whispered.

My heart took off, pounding at the speed of light. His fingers were warm and soft on my face. His thumb was gently rubbing the flesh on my jaw. I looked into his eyes, once again falling into the green pools. I desperately wanted to know why they kept changing. A smile claimed his lips and his other hand entered mine.

"You must be hungry," he stated, withdrawing a hand from my face and stepping onto the platform.

"Yes," I managed to say as my heart slowed to its normal rate. I let him pull me forward and sat in the chair he offered. After sitting down himself, he revealed delicious foods and their scent engulfed me. He served both of us and we ate in silence for a little while. I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to ask him the question which had been burning inside me.

"Legolas?" He looked up. "Can you teach me Westron?"

He set down his fork. "What brings you to feel the need to learn this language?"

"I just feel that since I am human, I should know a language those of my kind speak. Mayhap in the future, I may come in contact with one and I want to be able to communicate."

He paused and picked up his fork again. "Fair enough. Yes, I shall teach you."

"Thank you."

"No thanks required. It is the least I can do." He took a few more bits and set down his fork again, pushing his unfinished plate away. I looked up at him in question.

"I have asked you to join me tonight because I think it is important that we speak."

The subject seemed serious enough and I followed his suit, pushing my plate away. "Yes?" I was fairly sure I knew what he was going to say.

He cleared his throat. "Recently, a band of unidentified humans were spotted inside Mirkwood borders. They have been camping in the forest for a little over a week now." He paused looked up at me.

"Yes, I have heard of them. Your father feels I am linked to them." His eyebrows sought each other and he opened his mouth to ask how, but I continued. "He had me conference with one of his assistants."

"Did he? I shall have to see that."

"Is that what this is about? Is he having you question me also?"

"No, no. Quite the opposite. He sees you as a threat and does not trust your word. He wants to have you tried for luring enemies."

"Luring enemies?" This conviction startled me. "What would be the sentence which follows?"

His eyes fell to the table. "Public beheading would get off well."

I closed my eyes. This may very well be my last night alive. "Is this farewell then?" I asked, looking at him.

"No"

"Are you going to take me in? Prove he is right? Force me to say I'm guilty?"

"Aluhin"

"I am not! I do not know them! You"

"Aluhin!" he shouted over my growing voice. He grabbed my hand, which was involuntarily clutching my knife. I dropped it and he held my hand in his. "I do not agree with him. I wish for you to live on."

"Are you here to ask me to run? I do not run from my problems. I was raised by elves. Elves do not run."

"Of course. No, I am not here to ask you to flee. I will hide you"

"Elves do not hide!"

"Unfortunately, as much as I would like you to be an elf, you are not. You are a human."

"I may not be an elf, but I feel like one at heart! I cannot do as you ask!" I yelled.

"Aluhin, please. Just for awhile. Let me keep you in the castle. Just until I talk some sense into him."

"Legolas, it will not work! There is no way he won't find me in his home!"

"Please, Aluhin." I looked into his eyes. I almost thought I saw them shining with unshed tears. "Trust me," he said softly.

I closed my eyes and felt him lightly squeeze my hand. Things were much worse than I originally thought. What made him want to help me so badly? What was that emotion that burned so brightly in his eyes?

"Why are you helping me?" I whispered so softly his elven ears might have had a hard time hearing.

"Please, Aluhin. Let me do this for you."

"All my life people give and I cannot repay"

"Aluhin, look at me." I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. "Look at me!" I opened my eyes slowly, hoping no tears would fall. "I would never forgive myself to let an innocent person die. You are a friend, a very dear friend, of mine. Please, let me do this for you. Payment is not needed."

I looked at our joined hands and trusted him. I trusted him like I have never trusted anyone. He could be leading me straight into a trap. My life was now in his hands. I felt myself nod slowly and heard Legolas rise from his chair. My eyes opened to see him standing next to me. He pulled me up and startled me with a hug.

"It will be alright. We will get through this."

'We?' "I am not afraid of death."

He held me tighter. "Say no such things. You will not face death in the near future."

If I didn't know better, I'd think he was afraid of me dying. I told myself it was probably pity or the warrior in him that disliked the killing of innocents. I found myself doubting his intentions. What drove him to his actions?

He finally pulled away, our eyes meeting. "You are tired. Let me show you to your room."

We walked in silence the same way we had come. Legolas had one arm snaked around my waist, holding me close. I still felt insecure, alone. He led me into the very common room I had set foot in often the past few days.

"Here?" I asked, turning to him. I was about to continue when he placed a finger on my lips.

"Rest here for now. We shall speak more in the morning." I nodded and he bid me good night before heading to his room.

I laid on the bed, not bothering to change from the dress. My eyes drifted longingly to the window, knowing death may consume me come morning.

I woke often that night and was very aware of someone in the room with me. They were oblivious to my knowledge of their presence, but continued to sit and watch me sleep. I found myself wondering as I drifted off to sleep on countless occasions what he was thinking about.

I woke close to morning and finally gave up on sleep. I craved to go for a swim, but knew I was unable. Rolling over, I realized the elf was gone. Darkness still engulfed the realm, but it was not eerie as I had expected at night in the castle. I felt the urge to go to the window, the atmosphere had the familiar feel of a storm brewing. I fed the urge and I pulled my feet from the warm comforter and felt the cold floor under them.

It was a moon-less summer night. I spotted lightning flash in the distance. Thunder soon followed, rolling across the land. There was not a soul out, and it seemed logical. Large pellets of water began to fall and for the first time I did not want to go out on the balcony and bask in them. I watched them fall, breaking into countless pieces as they hit the ground. They were destroyed almost as soon as they were created, so short lived. It was just like I felt.

If I had known earlier, years ago, I would meet this fate, would I have done anything different? Most likely not, but I did wish I had made more acquaintances in my life. I really only knew two elves, and neither very well.

I stood there for Lord knows how long, staring into the storm that dropped on the land. I don't know how, but even over the roar of thunder and crash of lightning I was able to hear the elf enter the room. The door clicked shut and his footsteps stopped. The only sound was the pelting rain on the walls.

"Aluhin," he whispered a few moments later as lightning lit up the room. I said nothing and did not acknowledge his presence. He most likely thought my human ears were not sensitive enough to hear him. He stepped beside me. "You should be resting," he whispered in my ear.

"And miss this?"

He paused and said nothing for a few moments more "Aluhin." His tone told me I was worrying him by my silence. "You do not have to worry. No harm will come to you. Aluhin?" His hand touched my shoulder and turned me to face him. "You will be safe."

"I am not treating this day any different than others. Everyday shall be treated as one's last. Life lived to the fullest, with no regrets."

Thunder rolled in the distance followed by a crack of lightning. I turned away only to have Legolas' arms surround me.

"You are not going to die!" He whispered forcefully. I sank into his arms.

"Someday I will. Anyway, I did not say I was. I am not afraid for I know it will consume me someday."

"I am afraid. You are worrying me."

I pulled away, looking into his eyes. "Don't worry for me. Don't waste your time worrying about me." I turned and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I need to think." I looked at him as the room was lit up again, into his pleading eyes before turning and exiting the room.

Immediately after shutting the door behind me, I remembered the dress. There was no way I could avoid ruining it in the weather outside. My clothes were in my room along with Legolas. So I did something I normally wouldn't do. I slipped into the prince's room.

My heart was racing, in a different way than earlier. I was afraid what would happen if Legolas would return before I left. I opened his wardrobe and found a casual green tunic. Quickly switching outfits, I exited the room and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Finally, I was ready to head out.

The rain let up a little, sadly, before I was able to escape the indoors. I walked until just before sunrise when an eerie sight sent me heading back to the castle.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky and for that moment my eyes happened to pass over the trees. A figure caught my eye and although I could only see its' outline for a fraction of a second, I clearly saw every detail of it possible from the conditions. A raven was perched upon a human's shoulder. The figure stood tall, dressed in a long cloak with the hood drawn. As soon as it appeared, it was gone. I stood frozen for a moment wanting nature to provide me with another glimpse. The rush of air sounded and I looked up to see the raven directly above me, flying toward a familiar section of the castle. Lightning cracked and I quickly turned to see the figure gone.

An uneasy feeling settled over me and I set off to the castle. When I borrowed the clothing, I forgot one major detail that put more stress on my mind. How was I to return a sopping wet tunic unnoticed? Not to mention the reoccurring problem of him returning before I was finished.

I was struggling out of the wet outer tunic when a throat cleared from the doorway. I froze, my back to him, before turning to see Legolas with a very odd look on his face.

"I…I uh…sorry? I just…" He walked toward me, not speaking. I vaguely noticed his clothes were different and I wondered if he had come in to change and noticed my dress on the bed.

"Sorry?" I tried again, hoping he wasn't upset with me for taking without asking. I had never seen him like this. He almost seemed amused.

As he neared me, he started to speak in a strange language I could only guess was Westron. Not only that, but his voice seemed to be different and forced. I dismissed the fact as part of his Westron accent.

"Legolas, I'm really not in the mood for lessons now. Do you mind if we start tomorrow…if I live to see the day?" I added softly.

I expected to feel his hands on my shoulders to shake some sense into me, but instead he stopped, cocked his head slightly to one side and it sounded as though he asked a question in Westron.

"Please?"

His posture slumped and head rolled back slight before muttering a single word. I could only guess its definition.

"Are you all right? Why are you not speaking to me? I am sorry about wearing your clothes, but I did not want to ruin the dress."

Still he did not speak. I picked up the wet tunic, wrung it out and placed it back on the hanger where I found it. Then turned to him and offered a weak smile. I hated the silent treatment he was giving me.

I looked to the floor. "Then I will leave you." I turned away only to feel a hand on my arm, pulling me back. Legolas was furiously shaking his head. "What is wrong with you? Why will you not speak to me? Why can't I leave?"

He froze, eyes locked on the door handle and they went wide. After uttering a word in Westron, he turned and strode to the window.

"What is it?" I asked. "Wh" I stopped in mid word when the door opened and none other than Legolas appeared from behind it.

"Wha-how did you" I turned to see the Legolas behind me gone and only a raven flying into the distance.

"Aluhin?" He asked.

"At least you are speaking now. I would really prefer we waited for the Westron. Also, could you please refrain from whatever weird elvish trick you just pulled? I am really not in the mood. Excuse me, my lord, but I best be leaving now. I have a few other engagements to attend to." I brushed past him and was almost through the doorway when he grabbed my arm just below the shoulder.

"What is it you speak of?"

"What do I speak of? Someone has a death wish for me? Do you know how that feels? Do you know what it is like having the thought, 'this is the last time' with every step you take?" Tears welled up in my eyes as my voice grew. "You don't! You don't! You are immortal and will live for millennia to come. For two decades—two decades—I have walked these lands. You cannot comprehend living for only that amount of time. In proportion to elves' ages, I am but a child. And although they were not great years, I made the best of it. How would you feel if your parents left you alone in the forest to die when you weren't even old enough to walk or speak for that matter? If you had to be brought up in a civilization who hated you? How would you cope? How would you find the will to get up each morning and put one foot before the other? Knowing no one would care if you weren't there. Knowing they would probably be better off?" Tears were freely flowing down my face and Legolas looked clearly appalled. His eyes also looked as if filled with unshed tears. Shock was written all over his face.

"I am sorry...I did not know," he whispered.

"Of course you didn't know! You'll never know!" I turned and entered the other room only to decide I could not stand being so close to him after losing control of my emotions. They had been stored up inside me ever since Mailin had kicked me out. I exited the room and broke into a run, not caring who heard me. The halls were empty, but movement could now be heard within the rooms. This could have been caused by my yelling or the fact my bare feet were slapping against the marble floors.

I ran from the castle, despite the guards who were yelling after me. I ran, praying and waiting for an arrow to slice through my back. Death would be welcomed now. The elf had helped all the horrible memories of my life come flooding back and flash before my eyes. I stumbled as I ran straight to the northern forest, a place I had never been before.

Tears continued to flow as realization set in. Everyone would be better off if I died. The thought crossed my mind to turn around, march straight to the king and surrender myself to him. A vivid picture entered my mind of the king sinking his sword deep into me. An odd feeling entered my stomach and I gagged. For some reason I couldn't turn around. As much as my mind wanted to, my body wouldn't let me. For the first time in my life, it felt good to run. So I ran. I oddly did not tire or thirst. My mind spun as I ran on. Images of myself entered and exited my mind's eye.

I have no idea how long this lastedhours, days evenbut the pictures became more and more gruesome and increased in number, flashing at a dizzying speed. Soon I felt black consume my vision and lost consciousness just after feeling myself collapse and my head connect with what felt like a jagged rock.

**

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my previous reviewers. Please all silent readers, review. Let me know what you think. It might greatly impact the story. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter Five: Memories

**A/N: Thank you for all who have reviewed! To those reading who have not: please review! I'd love to hear your comments and if you are lost I will try to answer your questions! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE CONFUSED, I HAVE INCLUDED SOME "FACTS" AFTER MY LAST AUTHOR NOTE THAT I HOPE WILL HELP THIS STORY MAKE SOME SENSE! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE CONFUSION.**

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Memories**

My pulse pounded through me. It felt as though my heart was now in my head. I opened my eyes, meeting dirt and autumn leaves in my vision. I attempted to roll over, causing my head to pound and my vision to blur. My legs felt like I had just ran a marathon. My back hit the leaves successfully and I opened my eyes again and waited for them to clear.

My left eye saw the tops of tall trees illuminated by the bright moon. My right eye, however, was not functioning. I touched it only to withdraw from the pain. Tenderly, I ran my fingertips over the sensitive skin. After a few moments I concluded it was swollen shut. My musings also awarded me the knowledge of a rather large gash protruding from my hairline across my temple and through my eyebrow. I would be lucky if I still had my sight in that eye.

What was I doing in the forest? I had no recollection of anything from the recent past. I laid there for a quite sometime and came to the conclusion I had been hit in the head and left in the forest. I knew I had been there for sometime by the dried blood caked on the right side of my face.

My clothes, also had blood all down the front. They were peculiar looking, but I found myself in an odd position to investigate so I slowly sat and moved to lean against a tree. I was wearing what seemed to be a tunic, an elven tunic, but was missing the outer shell of the top. 'Legolas' tunic,' I thought. Legolas... the prince of Mirkwood. Why was I wearing his clothes? Did I...was I... me and him? No, I convinced myself. It was not possible. I touched my ears. I was not an elf so probability was with me.

After painfully stretching my legs, I stood up and began slowly walking in the direction I was facing. My feet hurt with each step and looked much like my face. Small cuts littered them and the blood, mixed with dirt, leaves and twigs, dried making them look quite ugly.

I walked slowly, at a pace that would get me a few miles per day. I thought I might be able to reach the edge of the forest if I kept going, with no rest, for a week.

This continued on for days. I only stopped to climb a tree to periscope the area for the direction of the city. If I would have kept walking in the direction I was, I would have missed the city and headed into the heart of the forest. I just walked and began thinking through my past to try to remember anything of how this occurred. The memories from years past returned in a confusing order. As more came to me, the more I pieced them in order.

I was mostly human, raised in the elven city of Mirkwood by an elf named Mailin. He found me when I was a babe, wrapped in a blue cloak in this very forest. He taught me everything I know today, except how to swim which I taught myself. I loved him like the father I never knew, but I never found a way to tell him until it was too late.

I matured and he let me live in a small hut he had acquired by the lake. I could stay there as long as I helped him with paperwork he was to complete for the king. The most recent memory was one of speaking with the king's advisor, just after being forced to return the hut to Mailin. For some reason, I believed that each step I took brought me closer to my death.

Not only my lack of memory troubled my mind, but the fact that spiders, orcs, and wargs lurked in the shadows around me and I was very aware of their presence at all times.

Fatigue, thirst, and hunger soon overcame me after those few days. My head would pound and the wounds would reopen, causing me to lose ounces of precious blood. I almost wanted the demons to come rid me of my misery. No matter what I did I would face death in the end. It was only a matter of when and how.

My feet tore apart as I dragged them across the forest floor. Blood marked my path and the pack of dark creatures trailing me multiplied, waiting for the opportune moment to attack. My tongue cracked from lack of water. My working eye was dry and blurry, the other swollen even more than before from infection. I couldn't take it anymore, I took one final step and collapsed.

I heard the growls and snapping as the creatures fought to get to me. I prayed my death would be quick. A voice entered my head, calling me. I smiled. One more piece of the puzzle. My name: Aluhin. The name was called again by the voice and I almost thought it was real as I felt a warg sink its teeth into my leg. I screamed in pain as it twisted and attempted to rip my leg off. I prayed for darkness to take me, but I knew I wouldn't be that fortunate. However, I changed my mind when I heard a gush of wind and the large beast fall dead on my legs.

The life was draining out of me and I could feel it. This was the end. Perhaps I would wake in a better place—a better life. I gasped for air and felt someone or something kneel beside me, whispering my name in a shocked expression. I struggled against the oncoming darkness to see who or what it was, but it was stronger and defeated me. I hated it how it wouldn't come when you wanted it to, but when you least did.

My last thought was oddly, 'water.'

I awoke in a cold sweat. My body was shaking uncontrollably and I squeezed my eyes closed against the throbbing that consumed me. I couldn't think straight to concentrate on anything except making it stop.

I opened my eyes. The familiar sight of the treetops met my eyes, behind them a sunny blue sky. Was the afterlife just like real life? I became aware that I was painting. My body desperately needed oxygen and I felt weak from my malnutrition and loss of blood. I needed to get up. I would rather face execution then lie in the forest to rot. Being dead couldn't be this painful. Why wouldn't death just take me?

My arms worked fine, but my legs screamed in pain. Why the warg left I had no idea, but I found myself wishing it hadn't. I grunted and ground my teeth as I tried to sit up.

"Aluhin," a voice beside me breathed. The figure helped me up before capturing me in a giant hug. "Thank the Valar. You worried me so. I feared you dead and did not expect finding you as you were, but relieved to say the least."

I leaned against him and laid my head on his shoulder. It felt so good, being hugged. It was an expression I had never been given and the first proved how priceless they were. How could I have lived so long without one?

"Aluhin?"

I took a deep breath, breathing him in. I wanted to memorize this moment, although I did not know who it was that was holding me. Everything seemed familiar: his hair, his tunic...I had yet to see his face. His arms tightened around me, holding me closer. I was confused. Was there actually someone that cared about me? Did he say he was relieved to find me?

I very much did not want to, but had to so I pulled away, forcing him to break away. He looked at me with such compassion I did not think it possible. His delicate, yet masculine features, his beautiful pointed ears and flowing golden hair...it was perfect. Not a flaw on him. He was the exact opposite of me.

I looked into his eyes. I witnessed as they slowly changed from brown to green. I wanted to ask, but I knew he was not the one to question about the matter.

He reached out and ran a hand through my greasy, tangled hair. "Are you all right?" Immediately, I broke my gaze and hung my head.

"Please speak. Your silence is deafening. I apologize for my last actions, for having you recall those memories of hard times. Forgive me."

I still did not know who he was. He seemed to float just beyond my mind's reach. I gathered my courage and asked a bold question. "Why do you care for me?" The question did not come out nearly how I expected. My unused voice was very rough and almost masculine. Not to mention it was barely audible from the lack of fluids to moisten my vocal cords.

He must have understood me and pitied me even more for my other disability. "You are my friend. Your safety means the world to me."

'Does it really?' I wanted to ask. 'Do you not just pity me and feel bad? Think you can help this poor, beat up, innocent creature? I am not who you think me to be!' But life was not good to me and the elf was completely oblivious to my struggle and anger inside.

I could feel his gaze on me and I looked up and found myself very close to him. His eyes were now a dark shade of blue, pools of deep water. I dove into them like I wanted to dive in water. Water, something I loved and could not live without. Was this elf beginning to become a necessity in my life?

An unreadable expression lined his face and his eyes sparkled with it. The anger and confusion drained from me as I swam in the depths of his eyes. I changed in a different way. Instead of externally, I felt my stomach flip and myself become worried. I had no idea why. I felt so safe, but I sensed oncoming danger and tried to swallow.

He turned away and stood, helping me stand also, against my will and I was forced to tighten my jaw in order not to cry out in pain.

"Let us head back. I need to treat your injuries further." It was then I realized my leg was wrapped and my head cleaned.

I shook my head and croaked a no in disapproval.

"No?"

"Please!"

"Aluhin, I will keep you safe. You need to be treated." Realization then crossed his features. "Aluhin, I will not let them find you."

"You can't!"

Hurt filled his eyes. "Do you not trust me?"

It was becoming harder to get words to come out. I used all my strength, mentally and physically to form the words. "I trust your intentions. The king...will know! He will come! We cannot...g-g...t...n-n-n!" I couldn't form the last two words, but he understood.

"Faith. Faith in the Valar's ways," he whispered before placing a kiss on my forehead and scooping me into his arms. He set off at a slight jog to pass the short mile to the castle. I prayed he knew what he was doing for my life was in his hands...literally.

Somehow my savior managed to slip past all guards and enter a back door into the castle. I did not realize how close I was to the city's borders. If I would have continued for five more minutes, I might have been in ear and eye shot of the guards looking for me.

We headed up to what I assumed was his room. He opened the curtains lining his bed and placed me on it. I was overcome by sleep and fatigue, but forced myself awake out of sheer paranoia of who might enter.

He began unwrapping the dressings he put on my leg first. It felt odd—me laying on his bed while he touched me—almost wrong. My instinct wanted me to jump up, smack him, or leave the room. I knew, however, he wasn't doing this for himself, but for me.

I stared at the canopy of the bed, gripping the sheets and gritting my teeth as his fingertips touched the wound, spreading some unknown herb over it. It eased the pain after some time, but his touch, soft as it may be, felt like knives.

"I apologize for putting you through this pain, but it should help it heal and relax and prevent the pain from returning," he told me quietly.

I nodded and closed my eyes as he began wrapping the wound once more. "How b...bad is it?"

He handed me a glass of water and I greedily took it, consuming the contents in a few gulps. My throat eased and my tongue absorbed the rest. I handed back the glass, nodding in thanks and waited for his answer, dreading the worst. "Not as bad as it could be. It does not seem to be infected. However, it is healing slowly, as expected, and will take quite some time."

"Nice of you to stay so positive."

"Always." I could hear the slight gin with his answer. His hands stopped and I waited for them to continue. I heard movement and I opened my eyes when I felt fingers on my cheek. "Are you all right?"

I smiled weakly, slightly uncomfortable with me laying under him and he being so close. "I will be fine." His looming face frowned at my answer and I looked away.

He took a seat beside me on the bed and unwrapped the bandage on my head. It had to look pretty ugly. Although the swelling in my eye had gone down somewhat, I still could only partially see through it.

I winced and involuntarily drew away when his fingers touched the wound.

"I apologize, Aluhin. I am doing my best to be gently, but I, unlike healers, have warrior hands.

"Yes...no...It's all right." I closed my eyes once more when his hands returned to their duties. The truth was his callused hands seemed silky on my skin. It was not that aspect and the pain alone that caused me to draw away, but how odd it felt for me to be willingly letting him touch me.

"What happened out there?" he asked almost inaudibly. I was taken aback by his question. What did he expect me to say? I opened my mouth to speak when I realized he was not yet finished.

"Why did you run?"

So I ran. Why did I run? I answered the question by asking him one in return. "Would you have not?"

"Run, perhaps not. Walk, yes."

He would have walked? All right, so I couldn't haven been chased. He was helping me limit the possible events that could have occurred in the time span I did not recall. I slowly began to remember the pain, my words, and how he had tricked me with speaking in Westron then somehow sneaking around me and acting as though nothing happened.

"You are still upset with me," he observed, not pausing in his work. I chose not to answer for I was not sure if I was or not.

"Forgive me, please, for whatever action it was that troubled you to flee. Were you trying to leave the realm?"

I closed my eyes further, trying to remember. "No. I...I just needed...running seemed the right thing to do."

"Where were you running to?"

"No where," I thought as I spoke. "No where at all. Anywhere to be away."

He was silent for quite some time. "You worried me," he whispered. "I thought you had left me."

"Why? Why would it matter if I left?"

"Aluhin." His hands stopped. "Aluhin, look at me!" I kept my eyes shut until I felt a hand on each side of my face. "You need to realize that people care about you. Why is it so hard for you to accept that?"

"Because I have never witnessed it," I stated coldly. "I have never seen anyone show any sign of giving a grain of sand about my well-being."

"What about me?" he asked softly. "Have I not shown you kindness and friendship?"

"Which is why I do not understand your motives. I have not seen myself yet, but I know I am swollen, beat up, and down right ugly. Still you"

"No! Do not say such things!"

"It is only the truth."

He looked at me closely. "You really see that, do you not?"

"I do."

"'Tis a shame," he said softly as he withdrew his hands from my cheeks and examined me. I wished he would direct his attention to my wound instead of my words.

My wish was granted a few moments later and I turned my thoughts to his identity. He was a warrior elf, and he cared for me...greatly. How could I have forgotten him? I remembered him, but could not recall his name.

"Your head seems to have become infected. We will have to keep a close eye on it. Were you attacked?"

Truth rang in his words, 'Yes, my mind was infected with an insect that is eating my memories!' I thought angrily. "No, I fell."

He nodded and completed wrapping it. "I hope even through this incident we can continue our friendship."

I paused before answering. "Of course." I would be stupid to throw away the only person who has cared a speck about me.

"You will return to a first name basis then?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "Then why have you not used mine?"

I froze, hopefully not visibly. What was I supposed to say? "I am sorry."

He looked at me with his icy blue eyes that had become all too familiar to me. I felt horrible, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him I had forgotten him. I hoped my memory would fully return soon because I couldn't stand the pain I was putting him through.

"You must be famished," he said, rising. "I shall retrieve you some food." I thanked him and watched him leave. Fatigue overcame me and I struggled to stay awake, but I could not and drifted of to sleep.

I awoke to find it dark. I rolled over and wondered where I was for a moment before remembering the elf healer and the previous day's events. I started when I noticed the body beside me. He was sleeping beside me! 'This is his room,' my mind reminded me. My stomach growled softly and I noticed a tray of food on the table beside me. Greedily, I ate the cold, but satisfying meal until I had my full and drifted off to sleep once more.

Vivid dreams captured me and pulled me in. I was outside in what looked like the courtyard I passed through often. The king stood before me and raised a glinting sword. I saw the elf behind him, lying on the ground, eyes wide and seemingly unfocused. The sword crashed towards me at a tremendous speed and I screamed the faceless name.

"Legolas!"

"Shh...shh...I am here. Aluhin, wake please. It is only a dream."

I obeyed the voice and my eyes opened. It was dark still and I found myself in a cold sweat. Tears drenched my face and I found myself in the arms of the elf.

"I am here, it is all right," he whispered as he rocked me slowly.

He was Legolas! Relief encased me. The dream was so different. I had had other dreams in the past that had been worse than that. I had seen myself suffer and die countless ways yet something about the dream scared me. There was something beside the fact it was realistic. Something came before that I did not recall. The picture of the sword crashing down played over and over in my head. Then I noticed when it glinted in the sunlight there was a detail I had not seem before. It was stained newly with blood. Blood that did not belong to me.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took longer than usual to post this chapter. I have been busy lately with getting my wisdom teeth removed, my birthday coming up, and swim season starting… not to mention school work. :(

SpiderLegs&RobinsEggs: I have included a background/answer for your confusion which I hope will help. I really appreciate your reviews. Your input helps me know what I need to explain. My problem is this story was started after ElvenFrog's The Band of Thieves and I don't want to give too much away from it and its sequel. Because almost nobody has read that, I will include some information below.

Nadine: Thanks…whoops, I forgot I'm not supposed to say thanks. Soroh, I'm not allowed to say that either. :) I hope you figured out how to get to this chapter and I hope you still enjoy it!

For those of you who do not understand! I hope this will help.

The story starts with what is the future at this point. Aluhin is a human who was found in the forest by Mailin—the elf who she spoke to at the beginning about the papers and the 'daughters abandoning their fathers' then later before the dance with the prince. As you learned in this chapter, she grew up loving the water and recently was abandoned and left on her own, but the prince comes to the rescue and takes her in. The thieves, who do not seem important, are key to the story. They are one of the reasons why she is left to forge for herself and why the king is coming after her. Linking her to them is the excuse to rid Mirkwood of humans completely.

In the last chapter, the figure in the forest and the raven, as you can guess is one of the thieves. On her shoulder, a seemingly harmless bird, flies to Legolas' window. Here is where it might get confusing. The raven is actually one of the thieves and is an ancient 'Changeling'. She does not belong to me but to ElvenFrog. Changelings made their home on Middle-earth, but were killed off by men (I think). This thieve is the last of them all. She flies into Legolas' room and changes into the prince, thinking she could communicate with Aluhin; however, they do not speak the same language. Legolas comes in from behind her, greatly confusing her—and some of you :)—causing her to snap and run away. She hit her head on a rock after running deep into the forest.

Something no one has mentioned, but may be on your minds: the fact she has abnormal swimming abilities. This may not seem like a big deal, but it is the reason the thieves want her. You can learn about this in ElvenFrog's _Band of Thieves_ which focuses mostly on the group of thieves.

I hope this helped. Please review and let me know if I should explain anything else further. Thanks!


	6. Chapter Six: Cabin Fever

**Chapter Six: Cabin Fever**

Legolas would never allow me to be killed as long as he still stood. My eyes closed and I felt my stomach sink. It couldn't have been him! The king would not kill his son. Perhaps not kill, but would he injure him to get to me?

I relaxed in his arms. Was it possible Legolas would risk his life for me? From what he had shown I would answer yes, only because he would feel guilty seeing an innocent die. No matter why, he was the only hope I had left. He was all that was separating me from death, all that had me clinging to life each day. I owed my life to him.

"Thank you, Legolas," I whispered into his tunic.

His hand rubbed my back as he began singing an unfamiliar tune.

A friend. I actually had a friend. I had no idea how to treat a friend, so I thought I better follow Legolas' lead, which of course would be quite difficult because I could do nothing for him compared to what he had done for me. He had everything; he had no use for me. A frightening thought entered my mind.

"Legolas?" I interrupted.

He stopped, sensing the fear in my voice. "Yes?"

"Can we still continue our friendship after this is through?"

"Of course, mellonin. Of course." I smiled and felt my eyes become heavy. "Rest, now." I gladly complied.

"Where are we going? You are not forcing me to run, are you?

"Nay, I am merely taking you to somewhere you will sleep peacefully for a few nights."

Legolas sat behind me on a beautiful white horse he called his own. For an odd reason, he insisted I ride bareback on his horse instead of bringing two. He did not award my question of why. It felt rather odd, being so close to him. But it was nice having someone to lean on. I was not a big horse rider and he gave me comfort, although I had confidence I would not fall.

A small cabin loomed into view. "Here we are," Legolas announced as we rode closer. It was a beautiful hut, obviously built by elves and for the royal family. It seemed to have only a single door which a dirt path led to and was not over decorated with windows. It did not look like a place the king would visit often for its lack of gold and treasures.

"I like to come here," Legolas said when I did not answer. "It is one place my father does not tamper with."

I nodded in agreement and he dismounted, helping me down after him. I looked up once more at the wooden exterior of the home before heading in.

The interior resembled much of the exterior. It smelt of the forest and was richly decorated of wood. It had only one story, but I fell in love with the place at first glance.

"Shall I show you your room?"

"I would like that."

As he led me to the back of the cottage, he noticed my curiosity and spoke up. "Tomorrow I will give you the grand tour. It is late and you need your rest." Although we had left that afternoon, it had taken sometime to arrive and dusk was rapidly approaching. I nodded as he opened a door, gesturing me in. The room was dark except for a small amount of light shining through a window at the far wall. Legolas left me in the doorway to light the candles around the room.

A bed, much like Legolas' at the palace sat against the wall. Rich mahogany wood formed the tall posts and sturdy bed while dark maroon fabric made the canopy, drapes, comforter, and pillows. Candles were placed around the room which was vacant except for a bureau and an armoire.

"I apologize, but for your sake I could not have dresses brought and waiting. I will return tomorrow and bring you some. I did not want to cause suspicion."

"That is fine. You do not have to"

"Yes, I shall."

I paused, taking in the room once more. "Thank you. The room is gorgeous."

"It is mine. I hope it suits your needs."

"It shall…" It took me a moment to fully process his words. "This is room is yours? Then where"

"I will be staying in my father's room across the hall. I can show you where it is if you would like."

"No, that is all right. I will wait until the morning. I am sure you seek rest as well. Thank you, Legolas."

"You are most welcome." He placed a kiss on my forehead. "Please get some rest."

I nodded. I would rest, that I could promise, but sleep I could not.

"Good night."

"Good night," I repeated as I watched him retreat and the door shut behind him.

I blew out the candles and stood in the dark for a few minutes before reluctantly slipping into the bed. It felt odd, too odd, laying on Legolas' bed. I would have been much better off not knowing that rather large detail.

I laid there for Lord knows how long. The thoughts of Legolas lying in the bed swirled in my mind. I felt guilty. I could not just come and steal his space. My first reaction of him staying in the same room sent shivers running down my spine as I stood from the bed. I would definitely get no sleep here. Quietly, hoping not to wake Legolas. I walked down the short hall into the living quarters. A bright fire blazed in the hearth and I felt drawn to its warmth. Sitting down on the expansive rug, I stared into the flames. I was never one to be fond of fire since it did indeed dry wet things and dry was not one of my likings. It felt peaceful, however, just to stare into the dancing orange colors.

I heard Legolas' footsteps coming near me. He was going to yell at me. I knew it. He sat close to me.

"Warm, is it not?"

"Are you sure I am safe here?"

"Aluhin"

"They will not come?"

"No, we are safe." I picked up on the 'we' but said nothing.

"Then please do not leave tomorrow," I begged, turning to look at him. "I am frightened they may come while you are away and I will be defenseless. I do not care if I have to wear the same clothes. Please!"

He sighed and put an arm around my shoulders. "They will not come, but for you I will not go."

"Thank you…Will your father not wonder where you are?"

"He is aware I am here."

"Then he"

"He will not come. He is too busy with his duties and ordering his guards to search the forest for any signs of you."

I wanted to believe him, but I was in the forest, guards were searching thoroughly through. I nodded slowly, never taking my eyes from the flames. They reminded me of the color black for some reason.

I felt Legolas' arm tighten on his hold on me. "Are you cold?" he asked, rubbing my arm gently.

"No."

I expected him to ask why I wasn't asleep or in the room. I laid my head on his shoulder and I felt him pull me closer to him. I heard the sweet melody he often sang emerge from his lips as he hummed. The song had a strange effect on me, perhaps it was Legolas' masculine voice. My eyes grew heavy for the first time in what seemed like ages.

I involuntarily snuggled closer to Legolas and heard him whisper something in an Elvish dialect unfamiliar to me quietly before I drifted into a sweet oblivion.

* * *

I woke to find the room brightly lit with sunshine. I did not move at first out of instinct because I did not remember where I was. The fireplace caught my eye and I remembered falling asleep next to Legolas late last night. It was then I became aware that what I believed was a pillow was not a pillow at all. A blanket had been tossed over my body which was curled next to Legolas' strewn body on the floor. I was aware that he was awake by the hand gently rubbing my back and a different tune hung in the air.

The song abruptly stopped. I frowned, wondering why, but my question was soon answered.

"Good morning."

How he knew I was awake I had no idea, but no matter how hard I would try I knew my acting skills could not convince him I was still asleep. I picked my head up and proceeded to a sitting position. I felt his arm tighten around my waist momentarily then release, almost as if he did not want to let me up, but thought better of it.

"Good morn—ing." My breath caught in the middle of my words when my eyes laid on his form. Sometime during the night he had taken his hair down and it fanned beneath him, glowing like the sun. I had the urge to run my fingers through his locks and embrace the silky texture.

Not only was he wearing his hair down for the first time in my presence, but he also shed his tunic for a billowing white shirt. The neck had a slit which exposed the top of his chest. One hand was tucked back under his head and the one which was previously on my back was laying limp on his stomach. He was breathtaking. A smile crossed his lips as emotions raged through me. For some reason, our current state and the details of him I was noticing did not seem to be appropriate for a friendship.

I weakly returned the smile and wrapped the blanket closer to me.

"You slept through the night and most of the morning," he stated, not taking his eyes off me. I nodded, not knowing what to say.

He propped up on his elbows and looked at me for a moment, head tilted slightly to the side. I hated how it always seemed he was reading me. I felt so exposed. This caused me to drop my head and pull the blanket closer around me. I heard him stand and walk over to the dining area.

"Are you hungry?" I looked up to see him rolling up his sleeves and almost laughed. He looked so much like a man going to get his hands dirty. It made me wonder just how well he could cook.

"No, I am fine," I told him, not wanting to find out and able to suppress my hunger pains.

"You must be," he decided on his own accord and turned to the cupboards.

I shrugged, confused as I watched him pull things out and began cooking whatever it was. I flopped back down on my back and snuggled back into the blankets. Breathing in their scent, I recognized one that was distinctively Legolas'. The more I thought about it, this whole house smelt of him. I decided this is where he acquired the scent.

"Do you come here often?" I asked as I stared into the rafters of the tented ceiling.

"As often as I can. Anytime I can escape my duties."

"I can see why. It is beautiful here."

"I am glad you like it here. Perhaps I can interest you in a walk after we eat?"

"I would like that."

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. We shared brunch which was delicious. Legolas then gave me the grand tour of my temporary home. We were not able to venture far into the woods and he was slightly disappointed we were not able to visit one of his favorite spots, but he said there would be other days.

We returned back, Legolas with a smug smile on his face as he went about fixing an evening meal.

He called me to the table for me to find quite a feast laid before me, including evermead. I thanked him, but avoided the wine through most of the meal.

"Do you not fair the elvish wine?" he asked suddenly.

"Why? What brings you to such a question?" I responded innocently.

"You have not touched it once this evening."

"Please do not think me rude, I do enjoy it plenty, I just don't believe it is a good idea for me to be drinking it."

"Now you are trying to be polite. You can answer truthfully."

"I am!"

"I know of human's habits, my lady," he teased. "I also know if you enjoyed it's taste you would drink."

"I do"

"Then drink."

"I do not think it wise."

"Why not?"

"It is a strong wine and I do not think I should be getting drunk."

"Aluhin, it is not strong enough to have any such effect on you. I gave it to you because I feel it may help you sleep."

"Legolas, I really shouldn't."

"It will be fine. No one is here to tell you wrong. It is just a few mugs of mead."

I stared at him, trying to read him as he had often done to me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I searched him for awhile and trusted his judgment. Slowly, I reached for the goblet and hesitantly raised it to my lips, never taking my eyes from the elf before me.

The sweet taste entered my mouth and I closed my eyes, remembering how much I loved the taste. I quickly drained the chalice and set it down gently in its place.

"You were not jesting," he stated after peering into the empty glass.

"Who said I was?" I asked with a smile.

"Guilty," he admitted, filling my glass.

We continued our small talk and I unknowingly drank the wine and Legolas gladly refilled thinking it would put me to sleep. Slowly it began to do the opposite. I could see Legolas' face begin to show his worry. A voice told me I should stop, but I couldn't.

* * *

CHANGE IN POV (LEGOLAS)

* * *

Our conversation continued and so did she, drinking the wine. I didn't notice because the more she drank, the more I did also, but it worked its effect on her more quickly and when her words became slurred and some of the drink spilled down her chin and shirt. I became instinctively aroused and found the odd urge to lick the wine from her chin and lips.

I stopped her as she tried to refill her glass once more.

"No, I think that is enough, Mela en' coiamin." I moved the near empty pitcher away, afraid for both our sakes.

"Mela en' coiamin," she giggled. "You're silly, Leg-las." She reached for the pitcher again.

I grabbed her hand. "I think you should go to bed before you hurt yourself." Or I do something we'll both regret.

"It's still early," she pouted.

"Yes, but late enough." I stood and crossed the room to her.

"Huh?" she asked as I helped her to her feet, but she had no balance and pitched forward into me. Her breasts pressed against my chest and I gasped, my britches becoming unbearably tight. I pushed her upright, but when that proved unsuccessful, I scooped her up. She giggled like a maniac, uncontrollably, as I carried her to my room.

"Leg-las?" she asked. I was too concentrated on keeping hold of the thin line holding myself in check.

"Legooolasss, why don't you have a wife?"

My breathing increased, "A wife?

"A she-elf?"

"You take up too much of my time," I grumbled sarcastically."

"You must have your eyes on someone."

My arms clenched her as she pulled on that thin line. She smiled brightly.

"Who is she?"

I kicked open the door and placed her on the bed. I found the air in the room hard to breathe. Her stained shirt was completely transparent and I had a hard time tearing my eyes away. Her nipples were perked with her intoxication and creating peaks through the shirt. I turned away, about to burst and shuffled through the armoire with shaky hands.

"Why won't you tell me?"

I took a few deep breaths. "She knows naught of my feelings."

"What's her name?" she asked in my ear. I whirled around, startled to find her right behind me. She was so close…her body heat radiating from her…her breath tickling my skin, her lips slightly puckered, begging to be kissed.

To make matters worse, she stepped closer. "Why do your eyes change so?" She leaned closer to me, her lips only a few centimeters from mine.

I grasped her shoulders and shoved her upright. She did not know what she was doing. I could not take her here. Not now. Not this way.

I thrust a tunic into her hands. "I'll leave you to change," I said, my voice thick.

"Wait!" she blocked my path, swaying slightly. "Tell me of the one who has captured your heart."

"Why? Do you know many she-elves?"

"No, but just a name will do."

"Aluhin, why?" I replied, muttering her name as the one I loved. I half hoped she'd simply dismiss the name as my speaking to her.

She ignored me, but stepped closer, dropping the tunic. "Your hair is so perfect…so pretty," she purred. The next thing I knew her fingers were tangled in my hair, running through the locks. I closed my eyes, her menstruations causing my breathing to hitch again. She was bringing me too close to the edge, too close to the path of no return. If she continued, I wouldn't be able to stop myself—no turning back.

"What are you doing?" I asked shakily, my voice ragged.

Her fingers went to the skin on my forehead and down my nose and cheeks.

"Aluhin…" I groaned, scenes of the two of us, intertwined on the bed, flashing through my mind.

I was cut off when her index fingers traced the tips of my ears. I shuttered, dripping with need and throbbing. I struggled to breathe and grasped her wrists, my eyes now wide.

"Aluhin! You're drunk!" I said in a raised voice, more for myself to hear than her.

"How are you so perfect?"

"What are you doing?"

I stepped back, but she countered it.

"Whoever holds your heart is lucky."

Her pelvis brushed by bulging britches and I lost all control. I needed her desperately. I threw all caution out the window. Who cared about the future? This night would be more than enough.

"Aluhin," I growled, stepping closer and savagely pulling her to me, showing the effect she was having on me. I pressed my lips to hers roughly and hungrily and felt her go limp in my arms, passed out.

I stood there for a few minutes, my heart feeling like it may burst from the pace it was keeping. I throbbed and felt the sheen of sweat that coated my skin, my pants tight in a way that I wouldn't be able to relieve myself.

I swallowed thickly and laid her upon the bed, thinking of lying next to her, but deciding better of it and left the room.

I looked wildly around my in the main room, thinking of what I could do with myself to distract me from my body and the beauty laying just down the hall. Finally, I huffed and left the cabin.

I walked—the air too humid for me even though a cool breeze blew. I felt like I could cry. It was excruciating. I had never felt this—that needy since…I shook my head. Then again, I had never been this in love before.

For hours I did nothing but walk. I was forced to loosen my britches and was relieved when I found a small stream. I quickly stripped with fumbling hands and sunk into the cool waters. Although it couldn't be less than fifty degrees, it felt like an ice box to my heated skin.

Slowly, while leaning against the bank, I moved my hand to relieve myself, her name on my lips. I thanked the Valar for stopping me just as I lost control. How would tonight jeopardize our relationship? Had I blown everything I dreamed could be? What would she do when she woke?

I did not want to know. I could not even think about it.

"I have screwed up, my friend. I have really messed up this time." I muttered to the stars, recovered from my painful state and close to a breakdown. Without her my heart would surely shatter. How long would I last? Days? A moon? I considered going back. The sun was rising and I admitted facing her would be better than abandoning her. Maybe I could talk my way into her heart. I lay in the sun for awhile, drying partially before slipping into my clothes once more and making my way back, dreading it, but preparing myself for the worst.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think!

Night Ryder: Thank you for checking out this story and reviewing! In my opinion, this story does not get perverted. I hope you agree. Please continue to let me know what you think.

SpiderLegs&RobinEggs: I hope this all makes sense now. Let me know if you have any further questions. Remember, not only can one of the thieves morph into animals, but people and elves as well.


	7. Chapter Seven: Life and Death

A/N: See chapter one for all disclaimers. In addition, this chapter contains a song by Garth Brooks called The River.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Seven: Life And Death  
  
Morning greeted me when I regained consciousness and I squinted my eyes shut, burying my face in a pillow. I had a terrible headache and wished the sun would just go away. I knew it wouldn't and groaned in displeasure, grabbing one of the curtains hanging around the bed and pulled it shut. Darkness greeted me once more and I sighed, trying to sleep once more.  
  
But sleep would not come. My head throbbed and I felt sick. After laying there for countless minutes with no avail, I pushed myself out of bed.  
  
I headed to the door, dragging my feet and keeping my eyes mostly shut to avoid the sun's bright and dreadful rays. I happened to catch a glance at my reflection in a wall mirror. I refused to admit after a long look that It was me, but as I stepped closer to the mirror which echoed my entire body-from my frizzed hair to dirty bare feet. My eyes made their way up from my feet. My dress was wrinkled and fitted incorrectly in places, especially above my hips. When my eyes reached above my stomach, I tore my eyes from the mirror to look down at myself. I gasped quietly and wondered what happened. The entire portion of the upper front of the dress I wore was transparent. I assumed something was spilled on my chest for the dampness of the dress. I smelled it and pulled away in disgust. Mead.  
  
I slowly wrestled myself from the dress, tearing the seams in places for I knew the dress was permanently stained and would never be worn again. I found one of Legolas' tunics laying folded at the foot of the bed. I blushed furiously at the thought of Legolas having seem me in that state and quickly slipped into the much too big clothes, forced to tie the pants on with a large hair ribbon.  
  
I ran a comb through my very knotted hair before stepping out into the hall and heading to the main living quarters.  
  
Legolas was no where in sight and I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed at the fact. I went to the kitchen, opening the cupboards expecting to find something to eat, but realizing I knew how to cook nothing, especially without water, and was definitely not in the mood to do so or eat. I closed the doors and slumped onto the couch before the fireplace in the other room.  
  
I laid down and closed my eyes, only to hear the front door open and close and light footsteps enter.  
  
"You are awake," he announced, coming over to me.  
  
"Regretfully," I replied as I opened my eyes.  
  
He knelt beside the couch surveying my face closely and running a few fingers through my hair. "What troubles you?"  
  
"My head feels like I was slammed by a sledgehammer, my stomach equally, I can't walk straight, and your clothes are much too big."  
  
He frowned. "Forgive me. This is my doing."  
  
"No it's not. I should have stopped after a glass or two. The effect was a little stronger than I thought."  
  
"I as well."  
  
We were quiet for a few moments before I asked, "What happened to my dress? Did I really become careless enough to spill the wine all over myself?"  
  
"You do not remember?"  
  
"No, the last thing I remember was you not allowing me to have another glass." I almost seemed as if relief crossed his features, although it quickly disappeared. "Did I pass out again at the table?"  
  
"You passed out again, but in my quarters."  
  
"Your quarters? How did I get in there?" I asked, feeling only slightly better than when I awoke.  
  
"I carried you because you could not walk. You seemed to develop sea-legs," he said, unamused.  
  
"And I still haven't rid of them," I muttered before asking, "What else did I do?"  
  
"Nothing of importance," he said, standing. I must have done something to bother him because I knew he was upset about the subject and only avoiding my questions.  
  
"I'm a screw up, aren't I? I can't do anything and now you hate me because I was stupid and drank to much and did God-knows-what," I mumbled sadly, not sure whether I wanted hear him or not. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing when I opened them I could be in a different life.  
  
His footsteps stopped, "Aluhin?" His voice was startled. I thought as I heard him come back over. The couch shifted as I felt him sit on the edge. "Aluhin?" he repeated.  
  
"You hate me now," I repeated, keeping my eyes closed.  
  
"Aluhin, look at me. Aluhin, you are being childish."  
  
I opened my eyes, aware of the tears forming when I was still abandoned in my pathetic life. I looked at him through pleading eyes. "Send me back. It does not matter. My life is only a nuisance and you hate me. I'm better off dead, just let me go."  
  
By then his hands had a firm grip on my shoulders. A few tears made their way down my cheeks as I tried to brush them away. I felt horrible and the tears were only causing my head to hurt more. I shut my eyes again, this time to will away the pain.  
  
He got the better of me and pulled me into his arms. I was startled and I tried to push away from him, but he only wrapped them tighter around me. He shushed me and I stopped struggling only because I felt like I was going to explode. Death would be relatively painless. I had no idea, on the other hand, why he was acting the way he was.  
  
"If you don't want me, why don't you say? Why do you lie?"  
  
"I don't lie. Aluhin, stop being so pessimistic."  
  
"You can't. There is not one good aspect about me."  
  
"Yes there is, there are countless positive things about you."  
  
I pulled away and looked at him through my bloodshot eyes. "Really? Name one."  
  
"You are loyal."  
  
"Which is why I'm being hunted to be executed under the terms of treason."  
  
His brows knit and he tried again. "You are patient."  
  
"Patient? Patient is the last thing I am," I said with a small laugh.  
  
"You are strong-willed," he tried again.  
  
"And that's why I'm crying in your arms?"  
  
He opened his mouth and closed it, his eyes unfocused in thought. His mouth opened once more only to be shut again. This happened once more and I drew myself away from him, standing and faltering slightly before regaining my sense of balance.  
  
"I knew it. I really knew all this time. Ever since the day I spent the evening having dinner with you. You see nothing in me!" I raised my eyebrows and laughed a little at how long it had taken me to realize it was really true. "To you I am a dirty human, an innocent creature, who needs your rescuing! Well, I don't need your help any more!"  
  
"Aluhin, please. You are none of that--"  
  
"How can I trust you?" Hurt lit like a flame in his eyes. "Well, I'll leave you to ponder my bad qualities." I turned and opened the door, resisting the urge to turn and see his reaction, and shut the door behind me.  
  
"A dream is like a river, ever changing as it flows. And the dreamer's just a vessel that must follow where it goes. Trying to learn from what's behind you. Never knowing what's in store makes each day a constant battle just to stay between the shores.  
  
"And I will sail my vessel 'til the river runs dry. Like a bird upon the wind these waters are my sky. I'll never reach my destination if I never try. So I'll sail my vessel 'til the river runs dry."  
  
I sat, perched on the very top branch of one of the tallest trees I could find. The song was new to me, but seemed to be carried in the wind, so I sang with it.  
  
"Too many times we step aside and let the water slip away. What we put off 'til tomorrow has now become today. So don't you sit upon the shoreline and say you're satisfied. Choose to chance the rapids and dare to dance the tides.  
  
"There's bound to be rough waters and I know I'll take some falls. But with the good Lord as my captain I can make it through them all."  
  
Although the song was not complete, I paused and stared into the setting sun. I had been there for quite some time and was surprised I heard no calls from him. I shouldn't have been. I knew he felt nothing more than pity for me.  
  
I thought about the song. The past few months had definitely been rough waters and there was bound to be more. I had taken some falls.everything was correct except.I had no captain. I was a single manned crew. The ship was slowing and the pursuers would catch her shortly and painfully sink her. A thought crossed my mind. The last thing I wanted to do was die at the hands of my pursuers. Should I sacrifice the ship and myself for a free death? Should I end the pain and suffering? It seemed a very probable idea and as I looked down into the leaves which covered the dirt floor, now seemed a good time.  
  
I slowly rose to my feet and walked toward the end of the branch. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, allowing myself to feel the wind brush against my skin. This was what I wanted: freedom. Freedom would soon be mine.  
  
"May death consume me painlessly." I prayed aloud as I allowed myself to fall forward.  
  
Suddenly, my direction changed and I felt myself start to right on the branch. It took me a few moments, but I realized I was alive and someone's arms were wrapped around my waist. I knew exactly who it was. My eyes flashed open and I turned to stare at Legolas' face.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked unhappily.  
  
"Get-let go of me!" I thrashed in his grip, kicking and pushing away from him.  
  
"Aluhin--" My hand connected with his face and I realized this was probably not the best place to struggle. My cognition did not come soon enough for I felt Legolas begin to fall and his arms did not loosen their hold on my waist. I desperately reached for a branch to pull myself back up, but I couldn't reach any. My eyes instinctively closed firmly and I prayed for Legolas' safety and my death.  
  
I felt his back hit the ground and him bounce slightly. Everything was still for a moment. I opened my eyes. We had landed on the ground near the trunk of the tree. Slowly moved to my hands and knees and looked up. The fall had been far and I was amazed how I was relatively uninjured. Fear immured me. Legolas. I looked down at him. He had not budged since the fall. His eyes were closed and his arms were now limp at his sides after they slipped from their grasp around me. There was no way he could have survived that fall; surely his back would have snapped. Tears gathered and I reached out to touch his face. He was dead and it was my fault.  
  
As soon as my fingers touched his face, his eyes flew open. I emitted a muffled scream in surprise and drew away. His chest heaved upward as he drew in a large breath and exhaled it.  
  
"Oh my gosh.you're." I breathed, my heart at a rapid pace.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, still breathing hard.  
  
"Yeah.you're alive!"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"But you." I looked up at the limb and down at him. "How-you faked it! You worried me and led me to think you were dead then woke up miraculously. D@^* you, elf!" I reared back my hand, preparing to slap him. He grabbed it and pushed me to the ground, straddling me and holding my hands above me. I scowled and tried to wiggle my way from his grasp. To my disadvantage, his legs were like steal as were his arms and he did not budge.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I was about to slap you for--"  
  
"In the tree? Why were you diving from the tree?"  
  
"So shoot me for trying to die! I would rather kill myself than be turned in and ridiculed!" I screamed.  
  
"Aluhin, calm down."  
  
"How can I calm down?" I roared. "You try to convince me your dead to get rid of me. Everyone who knows me wants me dead!"  
  
"That's not true--"  
  
"Who's the exception? You? Yes because you treat me as an animal!"  
  
"You are not an animal, you are a human be--"  
  
"Oh, and that's even worse in your textbooks, right? Right down there with the insects and orcs."  
  
"Aluhin!"  
  
"You would do the same if you were in my position, but you have no idea what it is like. You are royalty: pampered and spoiled and loved by all. I am the exact opposite of you!"  
  
"Yes.it may be true," he whispered.  
  
"Of course it is true. I-what?"  
  
"It is true. I will never experience what you are going through. I should be relieved, but I find myself wishing I could take your pain," he said sincerely with care in his eyes.  
  
"You do not."  
  
"I would take it if give the choice. I would do anything to save your life- to save you from the suffering you experience both night and day."  
  
"But for your pleasure."  
  
"Perhaps not for the pleasure, but for relief from the sorrow and grief I feel for you."  
  
I had to give him points for being honest, but I had to clear this up. "For the pity?"  
  
"Nay, I feel no pity for you for I know you are strong."  
  
"Which is why I am diving from trees, right? You could have had relief from the knowledge of my pain and sorrow if you would have let me die. Why did you catch me?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "Because I--" He stopped abruptly and his head snapped up, screening the trees.  
  
"Because you what?"  
  
He hushed me and stood up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Guards approach. Get into the tree."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Climb the tree!" he hissed. I quickly obeyed and scurried up the tree. Not long after, the guards appeared in my vision.  
  
"Good eve, my lord," several greeted, bowing.  
  
"Good eve. What brings you here?" Legolas asked.  
  
"We are in search of the human, or any humans. Have you seen them?" a guard asked.  
  
"No, I have not. You may want to survey the other side of the border where they are often seen," Legolas said as if it was common knowledge.  
  
A twig under my foot snapped and I cringed. A few guards looked up while the first continued.  
  
"We have searched weeks there, my lord, without any sign of them. The king thought they may have moved because of our presence there as of late," the guard replied.  
  
One guard separated from the group and went to the base of the tree. I held my breath, knowing the elves keen eyesight and the fact I was not hidden well.  
  
"Well, ask the king if he ever thought there may be a purpose of why they are only on one border!" Legolas snapped. The guard took a step back. "Dismissed."  
  
The guards bowed before leaving the way they came. The one guard beneath the tree lingered eyeing the branches of the tree I was perched in.  
  
"Can I help you?" Legolas asked in what sounded like a sarcastic tone.  
  
"No, my lord. I merely thought what caused the twig to snap sounded larger than a small mammal. I have not seen squirrels or others in a long while in this forest. Forgive me, I bid leave now." He turned and jogged where the others had gone.  
  
When the elf was far out of sight, I started down, but heard Legolas object. "Stay there, I shall come join you." I returned to my seat and he joined me, sitting in silence for quite some time.  
  
"Forgive me, I--"  
  
"No it is I who needs to apologize." I interrupted. "I should have never yelled at you or talked back to you."  
  
"Apology accepted, but unneeded. I deserved it."  
  
"No you--"  
  
"Aluhin, you do have good qualities. You are trustworthy even if you object to it, you are free with nature, you do not care what others really feel about you because you believe you already know. You are beautiful in your own light." He touched my cheek and I turned away.  
  
"I am not," I mumbled.  
  
"But you are," he whispered.  
  
Sensing he was saying these things to make me feel better, I thanked him quietly and leaned on his shoulder. His arms snacked around my waist.  
  
"You are welcome," he replied.  
  
I relaxed even more on his shoulder, trying to make myself as comfortable as I could in a tree. The sun was rapidly disappearing and darkness approached. Legolas seemed content in his place and I made the best out of our position. We spent the night in the tree, gazing into the stars.  
  
.  
  
When the sun began coloring the earth and the stars shrank back into the distance, I decided to head back to the cottage. I felt indescribably better than the previous day, although I had been in that tree for close to an entire day and was desperately cramping.  
  
I stood and began my decent, unknowing if Legolas was asleep or not. I soon found out when I stepped onto a lower branch, he called out to me.  
  
"Aluhin, come back here."  
  
"I was just going to head back--"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"I'll be at the cabin if you wish to speak with me," I replied, continuing down.  
  
He jumped and landed beside me on the limb, blocking my exit.  
  
"Now you must speak with me," he smirked.  
  
"I can jump," I said, raising my eyebrows and pointing to the ground. "And don't doubt that I won't because you witnessed me dive from a higher point than this."  
  
He gently grabbed my arm. "I do not doubt you. Please sit."  
  
I looked at him. "What is this about?"  
  
"The other evening."  
  
"Please do not bring this up! I told you I have absolutely no idea what I did and I'm sorry!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "You do not recall anything?"  
  
"We've been through this already! I wish to know what I did, but I get this feeling I don't want to know."  
  
He looked me over. "I do not know if it would be better to tell you or not." He stood there for a few moments, deep in thought. "May I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes?" His question startled me and I wondered what the question he wished to ask contained because of his seeking permission.  
  
He looked away. "Do you have feelings for me?"  
  
"Feelings?" 'Why would he ask such a question?' "I didn't.we didn't--"  
  
"No, no," he answered quickly, brushing it off with a wave of his hand. "But I must ask if you do."  
  
I stood there, speechless. "I-I--" I stuttered trying to find an answer that neither lied nor put him down. "I hope sincerely that I did nothing to you the other night which would jeopardize our friendship."  
  
He sensed my uneasiness and did not push the question. "Has someone claimed your heart?" he asked softly.  
  
"No one has claimed it and I doubt anyone would ever want to."  
  
"You may never know, someone out there may be very fond of you," he teased.  
  
I hit him playfully. "Do not try to fool with my heart! You may break it." His eyes flashed mysteriously before becoming playful once more. I was skeptical, but did not ask. "Has someone stolen your heart, dear prince?"  
  
He smiled, "Perhaps."  
  
"Perhaps!" I fake gasped. "Oh my, I think he's in love!" I laughed. "Who is she?"  
  
"You may know her."  
  
"Really? That limits the field for I know very few elves."  
  
"Who said she was an elf?"  
  
I looked at him closely, trying to see if he was fooling or not. "If I know her, she must be, for I have seen no other race besides elves."  
  
"Ah, my friend, you have much to learn."  
  
"Do I now?"  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"You are avoiding the topic! You are trying to get your way out of telling me!"  
  
He laughed. "Guilty."  
  
I stepped closer and smiled. "Who is she?" I repeated.  
  
"You would love to know." He jumped down to the tree branch under us.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, come here. We need to talk." I mocked him, glowering down. "Get up here this instant!" He smiled mischievously and continued down. "Wait! No fair!" I cried as I quickly followed him. He dashed away and I jumped to the ground in quick pursuit.  
  
He was out of my vision, but I ran on wondering what I was going to do when I found him.  
  
I heard something and stopped. Instinct had me hide behind a tree as I listened.  
  
"Your majesty," a foreign voice greeted.  
  
"Yes?" Legolas asked, a bit out of breath.  
  
"Your father summons you. He wants you back at the palace as soon as you pack. He believes he has a lead on the human."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I heard the guard retreat and was about to step out when Legolas appeared very close to me. I let out a muffled cry of surprise and stepped back.  
  
"Legolas! You scared me!" I gasped.  
  
He smiled wide. "Come, we must head back."  
  
.  
  
A/N: Please Review! 


	8. Chapter Eight: Breathtaking Confessions

Chapter Eight: Breathtaking Confessions  
  
"You have not been sleeping for a week!" Legolas argued one morning. I stood by the window, my back to him.  
  
"Two," I correctly softly, although I am sure he heard. "Or was it three?" Over the past couple weeks, our time together had mainly been spent him trying to teach me the language of humans and enjoying each others company. I clung to each day as if it were my last, despite Legolas' disapproval. I turned and addressed him. "You do not rest either."  
  
"Elves do not require rest every night, but humans will weaken. You must keep your strength up to heal."  
  
"I am healed! I am fine!"  
  
"You call losing consciousness while standing fine?" he asked, stepping toward me.  
  
"I passed out, all right? It was nothing."  
  
"And what of the memory lapses you have been having lately?"  
  
"They will cease soon. They have been lessening since the day after you found me." As soon as the words came out, I regretted them. Legolas looked at me and took another step forward.  
  
"Ever since the day after I found you? This does not have to do with your injury, correct?"  
  
I looked to the floor, avoiding his gaze. "Incorrect. It does."  
  
"You never did tell me what happened," he realized, taking another step.  
  
I sighed, "I passed out from exhaustion and hit my head on a rock."  
  
"When you awoke..." Legolas started, trying to get me to finish.  
  
"I had no memory of the recent past," I admitted.  
  
He took the last few strides toward me. "Aluhin, why did you not tell me?"  
  
"I had not the heart to tell you I did not remember you."  
  
"This is why you did not use my name and were uneasy about how to act around me."  
  
"You noticed?" I asked, looking up.  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"I apologize." My eyes fell to the floor again, only to be stopped by light fingers again.  
  
"There is no need. It was not your fault." He paused before adding, "I deserved it for how I treated you."  
  
I nodded before opening my mouth to protest as he withdrew his hand. I looked into his eyes and soon lost my train of thought. Ever since my first nightmare and the day he held me, his eyes had constantly been a dark shade of blue. I had questioned him about it and he said since his bloodline concealed their emotions so well, they showed through their eyes. I asked him what each color meant and he answered he did not know. Although I was sure he did, I let the matter drop.  
  
I had realized over the past week that I could not live without him. He was the only living one who cared about me. He had given me so much and I loved him for it. I only wished I could repay him.  
  
He smiled and I returned it along with a question. "What do you ha--" I was cut of by a knock on the door. We were in Legolas' room and I quickly figured who the elf on the other side could be.  
  
Legolas' eyes quickly turned brown and he mouthed 'hide.' I scurried as quietly as I could and entered in the armoire Legolas pointed to before I watched him head for the door.  
  
"Good morn, father. May I inquire as to the occasion?"  
  
"I was coming to question you on your recent absences, but I believe I now know why," he stated, pushing his way in.  
  
I watched through the crack between the doors as the scene took place. I saw Legolas' eyes flicker.  
  
"I was at the cottage. Did I forget to tell you? I arrived back weeks ago."  
  
"Indeed," his father replied as he started searching the room. I froze; he knew I was there!  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Save us both the time and energy please and tell me where she is."  
  
"Who?" Legolas asked following his father around the room.  
  
"You know who I am speaking of."  
  
There was a pause where Legolas acted as though he was thinking of who he was speaking of. "The fugitive? She is out in the forest. You saw her run out into them yourself and sent me to search of her."  
  
"And you found her," the king finished, looking under the comforter.  
  
"Nay, I did not. After ten days of searching I returned. I told you on my way back from the kitchens weeks ago." I was missing for ten days? I couldn't believe I had survived that long out there.  
  
"Legolas, why are you hiding her?" The king's voice was dangerously low when he stopped searching to look at his son.  
  
"Why do you not trust me?"  
  
"Your eyes, Legolas, your eyes. They give you away every time. Did you not realize they are changing to green?"  
  
"Because I fear for her when you do find her. You have no proof of anything."  
  
"I do not need proof. She ran into the woods to warn them--"  
  
"Warn them of what? They have not been seen on the northern border where she went only the--"  
  
"Legolas!" he roared.  
  
My attention was drawn away for a moment when I noticed the raven had made a perch on Legolas' porch.  
  
"Your highness," Legolas answered calmly.  
  
There was a slight pause before the king shook his head. "Very well," he walked to the door and opened it before turning back to him. "I cannot believe you. I am ashamed."  
  
"I have nothing to be ashamed of. I am just doing my duties as a warrior and a guardian." I heard the door click and waited a few moments before stepping out.  
  
"That was close."  
  
Legolas didn't look at me, his eyes still locked on the door. "He heard you."  
  
"He really-what?"  
  
"He heard you." He repeated with no sign of emotion.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"His eyes gave him away. He would have searched more of the room, the bureau in particular. He knew you were in there, but he was testing my loyalty."  
  
"I-what-you knew he would search the bureau? Why did you put me there if you knew!" Legolas betrayed me. The feeling inside was indescribable. It was as if a cold hand had suddenly put a death hold around my heart. For a moment I could not move, but I found my legs and began backing toward the door.  
  
He turned to me. "I did not expect him to come and search. I expected him to question me and speak about whatever he came to me about then to leave, but I know when he searches how he does it. I have been there when he has done it before. I would not do that to you, Aluhin."  
  
"How do I know? You could have this planned for all I know. Guards could bust into the door right now and take me for all I know and you'd probably stand there with a big grin thinking how easy that was. You could--"  
  
"He is coming with guards now. I can hear them at the end of the hall."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
He ignored my question. "It pains me that you still do not trust me." He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, they were a mixture of brown, green, and a dark blue. Sadness was clearly written on his face causing me to immediately feel guilty for my words.  
  
I sighed, "What do we do?" I asked.  
  
He turned to the door once more.  
  
"Legolas," I plead.  
  
"Forgive me," he whispered as he started toward the door.  
  
I grabbed his arm. "No please. Thank you for your efforts, but please do not get yourself killed because of me."  
  
"I will not let you die!" He looked at me with eyes that startled me. They were an extremely dark shade of turquoise.  
  
"Legolas," I whispered, suddenly completely sure I could trust him not to turn against me.  
  
The door banged open and three guards accompanied the king. Legolas stepped forward.  
  
"Legolas, you do not want to do this," his father warned, advancing.  
  
"I cannot just step aside and let you commit an innocent woman!"  
  
"Yes you can and you will."  
  
"Nay, I will not, your highness," he replied coolly.  
  
I was surprised by Legolas' behavior, but even more when two guards ceased Legolas by the upper arms and held him in his place. He twisted and tried to free himself, but to no avail. The other grabbed me and pulled me to him. I attempted to wrench away from his grasp and pry his fingers off, but he was too strong and placed both hands firmly just below my shoulders. I felt as though in a painful straight jacket, unable to move.  
  
My eyes met Legolas' as I was dragged to the door. "Thank you," I whispered thinking it may be the last time I would see him.  
  
"Aluhin!" He called my name out one last time, his eyes pleading.  
  
"Goodbye." I was pushed outside the door just after witnessing Legolas kick a guard painfully in the leg, causing the guard's knee to buckle. The other guard slammed him in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. Legolas keeled over and the last time I saw him, he was kneeling on the ground, a guard on each side, before the king.  
  
A few steps out I heard the king say, "You care for her more than I thought. How could it have come to this? You know..." The voice was too distant and I could not make out the rest of the words as I was shoved harshly though the halls. This was the end. This was how I was destined to leave Middle-earth. It was not my first choice, but execution is a proud way to go down. I guess in a sense...especially when you are innocent. It is better than a slow painful death. I just hoped the king would not publicly ridicule and torture me.  
  
We arrived in the dungeons and I was unceremoniously thrown in a cell before the door was slammed and a key being heard turning the lock. Silence echoed and after what felt like hours passed, I was sure I was alone. No one occupied a cell in the castle save me. Darkness accompanied the silence and I felt as if I was dead. I huddled in the corner and tried to get my mind off the burning silence and lack of light. I found myself replaying my best memories of life in Mirkwood.  
  
I was only a child, maybe three years old and granted permission to play about the fields around the castle where we lived. It was a beautiful day and I was alone, save the eyes of my father-figure. I danced, twirled and basked in every way a child could in a dress.  
  
I must have wandered far it off for I soon came upon a giant sparkling surface. Grass ceased growing just before it all around. I looked into curiously, never seeing water in this form before. Surprisingly I saw a little girl looking at me. I was overjoyed to discover she was like me. Being alone and without a playmate, I eagerly tried to persuade her to join me. When she did not, I decided to join her. After cautiously inspecting the surface, I declared it safe to enter and dove in.  
  
Remarkably, I was not startled by its awkwardness, but found it felt like home. I loved this new environment I had found and quickly became accustomed to it. My potential friend was forgotten and I eagerly swam about. Too soon, I was pulled out bye a distressed and unhappy elf: Mailin. I begged to stay and swim longer, however, the elf did not crack. He soon after named me Aluhin after my obsession trying to sneak away and jump in.  
  
I smiled at the memory. A few years later I discovered my deformities were not normal and stayed away from the water. Mailin was especially amused by this and said I had craved it enough in my younger years to last a lifetime. I dared not tell him the real reason out of fear he would abandon me.  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes. If they kept me in there long I knew I would go insane. It wasn't that I disliked the darkness-because I did not-but the things I couldn't have: the stars, the rain, water, thunderstorms...and Legolas. I wished he were here, keeping me company, reassuring me I would get through it.  
  
It was pointless. All those hours spent on learning Westron were useless. I would never have my chance to speak with the women in the forest. I was saddened by the fact I would never know if they knew of my past and I would die not knowing.  
  
But if I could speak with someone one last time it would not be them I would choose, not Mailin or the king to try to persuade him from his thoughts. It would be Legolas. The one creature who knew me best, who cared for me most. Legolas.  
  
I did not realize I had started singing until I was startled at hearing a voice. I was singing the song Legolas had when he tried to calm me from my nightmare. The beautiful song I wished would come from his lips. I continued singing until my eyes spotted something on the wall. A large scorch mark stained the wall. I touched it, causing some of the ash to crumble from the wall. Small numbers caught my eye and I looked closer so only a matter of inches separated me and the writing.  
  
"What is this? 1742?" What looked like dates lined a good portion of the wall. I looked toward the top and read. "'Randi looses fingers.'" A couple lines down it said, "'Hire Morty.' Who's Morty?" My ears picked up a sound outside my cell: footsteps and they were advancing. I stopped, thinking morning had come and it was my time. I stayed where I was as I heard a key turn and the door opened.  
  
A figure stood illuminated by a full moon which flowed in from an unknown window. The elf was tall and broad shouldered. I stayed still, thinking he may miss me in the darkness until he spoke.  
  
"Aluhin," the voice asked in a quiet, hoping voice.  
  
It couldn't be. Was it him? Was it the one who I had been praying for or was I reaching the first steps of losing my sanity?  
  
"Legolas?" I asked weakly and almost unbelievingly. He advanced over to the corner and knelt before me. The moon lit up his features and I smiled weakly. My prince had come to save me.  
  
"Legolas," I breathed, relieved. He wrapped his arms around me so tight I feared I would break, but I leaned into it and cherished the gesture.  
  
"Aluhin, forgive--"  
  
"No, there is nothing to forgive, but will you accept my thanks?"  
  
"I have deserved no such thing."  
  
"If not for you I would have been executed weeks ago. You sacrificed yourself, your life, and your time for me. I continued to guess at your motives, when they clearly were for good causes. Forgive me. I am forever grateful and at your debt."  
  
He released me and looked into my eyes. "Aluhin, there is a matter I wish to speak to you about." I dreaded the news and waited for him to continue, dropping my head down. He picked up my chin and moved closer to me. "I should have spoken of this earlier, but I feared how you would react. This was not how I planned this to work out, but I must tell you now out of fear I may never have another chance." He paused and I was shocked about what he was implying. Not how he planned? Had he been the one who had implanted this idea in his father's head? Was this his doing?  
  
"Ever since the day I set eyes on you, you drew my attention. Not because you were human or dressed in your fascinating blue cloak, but the way you held yourself, the twinkle in your eye. I could not help, but seek your company. I am glad I did. I only wish I could have discovered you sooner.  
  
"Do not feel as if you owe me anything; you do not. I cherished every minute of our time together and only wished it had not been shortened as much as it has. I feel as if so much time has been wasted not knowing you. I feel as if I need to tell you this now, for I may never have another chance.  
  
"Aluhin," he whispered, drawing close to me, closer than normal. "I love you," his breath on my lips before pressing his lips gently against mine.  
  
I was too shocked to think. Those words were the last ones I ever imagined to come out of his mouth, or anyone's mouth. My instincts took over as his lips softly caressed mine. I did the only logical thing I could think of: kiss him back. His lips molded to mind perfectly as we savored the moment. I felt his arms encircle my waist and draw me into his. His tongue licked my lips before sliding in.  
  
He continued for a few more moments until we needed air and drew away. I stared at him, breathing heavy. "You love me?"  
  
"I love you, with all my heart and soul. I would take the blade for you."  
  
"Legolas, you must not. I could not bear to watch you die in my place!" I plead.  
  
"You think I do not feel the same?" Tears gathered in his eyes. "I cannot live without you!" he whispered.  
  
I knew about elves and their hearts. If what he said was true, I had his heart and would take it to the grave with me. He would perish of heartbreak soon after. "No! You must not! Please, just hold onto life...for me."  
  
"Aluhin..."  
  
"Legolas, please, I will watch over you. I will be with you always, but you must stay. I will live through the moon and the rain and the lightning in the sky. I will be there. Promise me" A lone tear slid down his cheek. "Promise me!"  
  
"I could not bear to go on without you," he repeated my words.  
  
"You won't have to. You will not be alone. Did you not say how you loved the way I was so free in the rain? Remember that day you followed me and watched me sing in the rain?" He nodded. "I am the rain. I will be the rain. Enjoy me that way! Please, Legolas. Do not do this to me!"  
  
He searched my eyes. A tear dripped down my cheek. His hand went to my face and his thumb wiped it away. "For you, I promise."  
  
I smiled weakly. "Thank you." I rewarded him by hugging him fiercely. Too many things were happening at once. I couldn't believe he loved me. The proof his words was true was told in his kiss. He was gentle and sincere, both careful and needing.  
  
"Do I have your love?"  
  
I was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. He drew apart from me and looked at me thoroughly. Somehow there was a glint in his eyes even though there was virtually no light.  
  
"I am not forcing you to return my feelings," he said softly. His voice was steady, but I was sure he was disappointed and deeply saddened by my silence.  
  
"Please, this is sudden. Just allow me to sort through my emotions." I whispered. He nodded. I knew I didn't have much time to think about the topic, but I needed some time at least. For what reason, I will never know, but my eyes must have strayed over the open cell door because a thought suddenly came to me.  
  
"Legolas?" I questioned an idea in my head.  
  
"Yes, my love."  
  
I would have laughed if not for the mood hanging in the air. "How did you get down here? Surely the guards would not let you down."  
  
"No, they would not. A friend of mind arrived today and did me the favor of getting them intoxicated. Now my father is really going to dislike humans." He added the last sentence as more of a thought to himself voiced out.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Estel is also a human."  
  
"Hope?" I asked in Westron seeing the elvish name and wondering how it came about.  
  
"He is commonly known as Aragorn by men." Aragorn, the man I overheard the king speaking of. I had to meet this man and thank him.  
  
"Does this mean the coast is clear for escape?"  
  
He thought about it and pulled away from me. "What do we have to lose?"  
  
"Your life," I whispered, looking away.  
  
His fingers were on my chin, turning me to him (I realized he does that a lot and wondered why). "I would gladly give my life for you."  
  
"Let us both exit the castle with our lives intact, shall we?" He nodded and stood, pulling me up. He started toward the door, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "A kiss for luck?"  
  
"I believe I can comply."  
  
Silently we each knew it could be our last and clung to each other, hoping the moment would not come to an end. It did, however, and Legolas looked into my eyes before turning, checking both directions and pulling me behind him.  
  
"I prayed you would come. I was in the dark, in the silence, and you were the one I wanted to last see," I whispered in his ear.  
  
"I heard you," he whispered back before placing a kiss on my ear.  
  
I wished it didn't have to end this way. For the first time in my life, everything was right. Why did I now have to be a fugitive? Why had they come? They had ruined my life! But if they hadn't come, Legolas would have never gotten to know me; he would have never invited me to dinner or offered to protect me.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered to him.  
  
"Do not," he whispered back.  
  
No words were exchanged as we hurried through the dark halls, trying to find an escape. 'Please just keep Legolas safe. Keep him alive.' I prayed to the Valar. 'Take my life if it comes to it.'  
  
We scurried onward, passing a few guards who lay unceremoniously on the floor, mugs of mead in their hands. Legolas pushed me into a dark corner and picked up some clothes.  
  
"Here, wear these. The guards know what you are wearing and will not spot you as easily." I kissed him quickly for his genius and he turned to guard the hall as I changed from the filthy dress I wore.  
  
"All right," I whispered as I finished. He turned and produced another folded cloth.  
  
"Your cloak, for good luck." I accepted it and threw it over my shoulders. I did not realize how much I had missed it. He held yet another object before me. "And lastly, my sword, so you may protect yourself if the need comes."  
  
"Your sword?" I asked, not sure if I should accept such a gift.  
  
"I would trust no other."  
  
"I cannot accept this! You will need--"  
  
"I will get another. I would feel much better if you kept this."  
  
I stared at the sheath of the sword. I could tell just by looking at it that this was a very well crafted sword. Slowly, I reached out and accepted it.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You are most welcome." His smile was sad and he stepped toward me. "May you possess the grace and speed of my kind," he whispered before placing a kiss on my brow.  
  
"Please promise me that if I fall behind you will continue on. That you will not return for me."  
  
"You will not fall behind and even if that should occur I have no reason to keep going. I do not need to escape here unless it was to be with you. We will make it."  
  
"I hope you are right."  
  
He swallowed hard before saying, "Let us be going then." His voice pained me. I could tell he was frightened for me.  
  
"Yes," I replied. "Legolas, I will be fine." He nodded and checked the hall before pulling me behind him. We continued swiftly, more so than before. I believe we both felt the need to end this sooner versus later.  
  
Voices entered my ears, Legolas must have heard them too with his hearing.  
  
"Where are they coming from?"  
  
"Ahead, straight in our path. Before the only door we can escape from."  
  
We slowed our pace and did our best to hide in the shadows. Legolas was in his warrior mode, creeping slowly toward the doors. I knew he could slip past them, but I wouldn't. I was suddenly afraid our mission might not succeed.  
  
We stopped when we were within ten feet of the two blocking the doorway. I could make out the silhouette of an elf and another, shorter, stouter creature that I would identify as a man if I ever saw one.  
  
"Aragorn," I heard Legolas silently curse. Something must have gone wrong. I guessed the elf either did not drink the wine or it had no effect on him. We were trapped with no where to go, but into the guard's imprisonment.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I hope this story continues to be a good read to those who are still with us. For those of you who are among the silent readers, please help me improve the story by reviewing. Thank you.  
  
Dulaithlossword: Thank you for reading. I am glad you enjoy it. Let me know if there are any aspects I need to improve on.  
  
Brianna: Thank you for reading and thank you for the view! I am very glad to hear you like it. Please continue to read and let me know what you think of this chapter.  
  
Sekhet: Well, thank you for your critique. Yes, normally I would agree with you, but because I am writing this fic for a friend, I had to follow the rules of the sequel. And no, Middle-earth does not have CDs, obviously, and as you have probably discovered, Middle-earth does not have Enya either. I know these aspects have no explanation, but I am forced to partially obey my friend's rules. And thank you for your evidence. I did believe that was true, but I was not sure. Thank you for clearing that up. Please continue to review. I find reviews like yours very helpful. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Hit and Runs

A/N: I hope you all had a happy thanksgiving.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Nine: Hit and Runs  
  
"Stay against the wall and walk quietly towards the door. I will distract him then follow right behind you."  
  
"Is there no other way we could go?"  
  
"This is the way we will go."  
  
Legolas left me and made his way toward the two. "Good evening," I heard him greet.  
  
"What is your business?" the guard asked.  
  
"Am I no longer free to walk the halls of my home?" The guard did not answer. "Ara--Estel, what brings you here at this hour?"  
  
"I was just speaking with..."  
  
Once I was sure the guard's attention was clearly on the elf and the man, I turned my concentration to the task at hand. I passed them unnoticed and continued to the door. So far I had not been seen and I hope my luck would hold. I opened the door and held my breath as I pushed it in. I slipped through and was shutting it when the guard interrupted the conversation to walk toward me.  
  
"You! What is your business roaming around the king's home as of late?"  
  
'Curse elves and their ears!' I cursed in my head and opened the door. "Excuse me for interrupting. I was trying to pass unnoticed. Please return to your duties. I was just heading home." I shut the door and started forward quickly, almost falling when I reached the end of the platform.  
  
'Stairs? How did I get upstairs?' I asked myself silently as I dashed down them. I heard the door open behind me and looked up, expecting to see Legolas, but my eyes fell upon the guard.  
  
"You! You are not permitted here. By command of the king you are under arrest!" I turned and flew down the stairs, my cape flying in my wake. I heard the door open once more and two more sets of footsteps enter the well.  
  
"Halt!" the guard yelled, starting after me.  
  
I prayed I would not trip as I made my way down in the dark. My foot touched a step higher than I anticipated and realized I had reached the bottom. It was too late. My momentum sent me crashing to my knee and forward. I turned just before my face would smack the wall and let my side take the impact instead. I pushed off the wall and through the door, seeing the guard close behind me and Legolas and Aragorn not too far behind. A long corridor met me and I started at a dead sprint. My feet smacked the cold floor and I could hear the guard gaining on me.  
  
Suddenly, I could hear Legolas' previous words echoing in my mind. 'May you possess the speed and grace of my kind.' I expected some kind of burst of unknown energy, but received none. I was tiring and the corridor only seemed to be getting longer.  
  
'It isn't working,' I thought angrily when I tried to go faster. The guard was just more than an arm's reach away now and I knew if he lunged he could catch me. 'Which way?' I though. 'Where is the exit!' I spotted an open door and ran in, finding it a dead end-a private room. I went to the back of the room, expecting a balcony. Grass loomed two stories below. I turned and saw the guard in the doorway.  
  
"You have no where to go, human, but to your execution in the morning." He advanced slowly. I pressed back, but my legs hit the rail of the balcony. Legolas entered the room and lunged for the guard, but at that same moment, the guard lunged for me. I had no choice. I turned and threw myself from the balcony.  
  
I heard Legolas yell my name and the wind rushed around me. My feet hit the ground and gave way. As I was fumbling to stand I saw Legolas, Aragorn, and the guard leaning over the balcony, looking at me. The guard pushed away, obviously to make his way down. I stood and started to dash towards the forest when two guards caught my eye. They must have realized I was running from them because they unsheathed their blades and started to jog toward me. I cursed silently and broke into a run.  
  
'Legolas, how am I ever going to make it?' I plead as I felt my legs start to cramp and slip from beneath me. All the while, I expected an arrow to pierce my back. I ran on, unable to hear the elves feet hitting the grass over my heavy breathing.  
  
I passed the edge of the castle, only two miles from the trees in the distance. I would never make it except by some miracle or Legolas' aid. Even if I made it into the trees the elves would have the advantage. With their agility and closeness with nature they could run and climb trees much faster than I. I ran on, wishing I had gone running more often so I wouldn't be hurting so much. But I was flying. I must have been running swifter than I thought; either that or the elves were hanging behind on purpose. The trees soon loomed ahead of me and I sprinted with everything I had left to get into them.  
  
Knowing the elves, they would not give up in this pursuit. I saw no hope whatsoever. I would tire before them if they did not catch me first. I was aware of shouts behind me and by the number of them, it was clear, there were multiple guards on me now.  
  
Oddly, I found myself thinking how now would be a good time to storm the castle. 'I am turning into one of them; I am turning into a thief.' I thought as I dodged trees. That was the last thing I wanted to do: give the elves a real reason to kill me.  
  
I risked a look behind me and saw no one. 'They must be surrounding me and in the trees. I ran harder onward, hoping I wouldn't die in the forest. 'Perhaps those spiders, wargs, and orcs will come to my rescue.' I would have laughed. 'Yeah, right.'  
  
The footsteps were nearing and I knew there was no way I could escape them. The sound of water also entered my hearing and I ran faster, an idea suddenly in my mind. Legolas' shouts entered the woods just as the water appeared through the trees. Without slowing, I ran straight to the water and leaped into a dive, slicing into the water. The water chilled me to the bone, but I felt myself gradually change and the temperature was no longer a problem. I swam to the bottom, pushing myself against the rocky bottom of the river where I would wait for hours for the elves to give up. I laid on the pebbles, face up, hiding my hands and toes in my cloak before attempting to look dead. A streak of blonde hair was seen above the surface before it disappeared. I had no idea who it was, so I continued to lay there, thinking of where I should head after I surface.  
  
Legolas' distorted face appeared and he looked me straight in the eye. I cursed silently and wondered what I should do. I couldn't risk him seeing me like this!  
  
I had no time to decide because Legolas dove in and started swimming for me. I couldn't fool him now. If I started swimming he would be suspicious because I was under for over a matter of minutes. I estimated that it had been close to fifteen minutes.  
  
He scooped me into his arms and swam to the surface, taking a deep breath when he did. Looking around he swam to the bank and laid me down, climbing out soon after. My eyes lost their glaze and I involuntarily inhaled oxygen deeply and swallowed the water which came out of my lungs. My surroundings cleared and I couldn't miss Legolas' expression. I had hoped the darkness would conceal my deformities, but by the look on his face, it was clear he saw them. His eyes were locked on my gills which were beginning to disappear into the flesh on my neck.  
  
"Legolas?" I asked softly.  
  
"What are you?" he whispered, standing and beginning to back away.  
  
"Legolas wait." I held out my hand to stop him and he grabbed my wrist, looking at my hand with interest. I cursed for letting myself show him my hand.  
  
"What are you?" he asked more forcefully, his nobility appearing in his voice. I cringed. This may change my fate.  
  
"I can explain! I really can!"  
  
"Does my father know about this? Is this the real reason he wants you dead?"  
  
"No! No. . .no one knows about these. . ." my voice faded away and I looked to the ground. My gills and the extra skin between my fingers faded and disappeared entirely. It dawned on me how much Legolas now knowing could change my life. Would he abandon me now and turn me in? Would I be used as some sort of slave? I pulled my hand from Legolas' grasp and turned away from him, bringing my hands to my face, ashamed of his new discovery.  
  
"Aluhin?"  
  
"I don't know what they are. I don't know what is wrong with me. I discovered them when I was just a child and I can do nothing against it."  
  
His hand was on my shoulder. "What is it exactly?"  
  
I turned and looked at him. "I don't know. All I know is when I'm wet, I feel home. I can breath in the water, see, and swim. It is like I was meant to be there."  
  
He was silent for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I haven't told anyone! No one knows of this but you! My fate is uncertain now that the secret is out! How will your father treat me now that he knows I am not fully human? How will you treat me?"  
  
"Aluhin--" he was cut off by the sound of the guards' shouts nearing.  
  
"They are coming!"  
  
"Run," he told me. "I will try to delay them."  
  
"You will not--"  
  
"Your secret is safe. Now go!"  
  
I took off running along the river. I had no idea where I was going, but I looked back and found Legolas gone. I left the river and became running harder.  
  
I swerved around trees, constantly changing my direction, only accomplishing getting myself lost. I was still running fairly hard when someone jumped not even a foot in front of me from above. I attempted to brake and turn, but the elf was too close and I had to stop too fast, landing on my back with an 'oof!'  
  
I looked up at the guard. He was the same one who chased me through the castle.  
  
"Where do you think you are going? Off to visit your dirty friends? Well, you are in the wrong part of the forest."  
  
"You assume too much. Assuming makes an a$$ out of you and me." Lucky for me, he understood the play on words from his knowledge of Westron. I had pointed that out to Legolas when he was teaching me and earned a laugh.  
  
"True, very true," he had said.  
  
'Where are you now, Legolas?' I thought as I stared up at the towering guard.  
  
"You are coming with me," he growled bending over and forcefully dragging me up. "Do not think about escaping. There is no possible way you can flee. Next time we will not be so courteous." Other elves stepped from the shadows and jumped gracefully from the trees.  
  
"Took enough of you to catch me," I commented, looking around.  
  
I received many glares with my words. "The king had specific orders for you not to be harmed. He wants you fresh for the ceremony."  
  
"Ceremony? I would hardly call it a ceremony. Funeral, no you wouldn't be that kind. Execution fits well, do you not agree?" I looked at him and saw his hand tighten on his drawn sword. "Ceremony it is, then." I decided with an uneasy smile.  
  
"Shut your mouth," he growled as he shoved me forward.  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Not another word!"  
  
"What is the point? Really? You going to kill me? Well, that is accomplishing nothing for either of us. It is going to happen whether I listen to you or not." For some reason I was feeling exceptionally bold. Normally I would never speak like this. Perhaps it was because I was afraid I did not have much time left.  
  
His hand connected with my swollen face. The scab of the split on my head reopened and I turned. "Oh, that hurts," I muttered, touching my head and seeing blood on my fingers. "So much for not injuring me, huh?"  
  
I suddenly had an idea. The king wanted me to look nice for my execution obviously for some reason. If I kept egging the guard on, he would punish me, but then be punished in return and make the king appear cruel for mistreating his prisoners. It was a long shot and would mean pain on my part and do I hear revenge? I am not usually one to wish for pain on others, but this elf had gotten on my bad side.  
  
"So how did you get to be a guard? Sound like a dull job to me. You must appreciate people like me to make your day a little more interesting. Yes?"  
  
"I told you to shut up!"  
  
I ignored him. "Why are you not a warrior or at least a border guard? Their job is a little more interesting I have heard. With man-eating spiders, beasts the size of tree trunks...not to mention the orcs. Sounds almost like you have a desk job, aye?"  
  
"'Tis a pleasure protecting the king's home," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, of course. But the least you could do is be an entrance guard. Oh, but wait, the least competent guards are there. I mean, they let me in the castle everyday for twenty years. Maybe you should--" The hilt of his sword found its way into my stomach and I keeled over. Oh, this was going to be painful.  
  
He kicked me. "Keep moving."  
  
I righted myself painfully and walked forward. "As I was saying, maybe you should bring it up with the 'oh-so-mighty king' that his--" His hand grabbed my neck and he held me a foot off the ground, bringing my face close to his. My hands instinctively went to my throat to try to free myself. I gasped for air and kicked my legs at him.  
  
"Do not insult the king," he growled before tossing me to the ground.  
  
I rubbed my throat and breathed deeply. "You need to work on your temper and your manners. You won't even let a lady finish her sentence." I started to stand, only to get his foot in my side.  
  
"Get up!"  
  
"I am going. I'm going. Hold your pointy ears." I stood and noticed we were nearing the edges of the trees. "Hey what was that on your ear?" His step faltered and I quirked an eyebrow. Elves did not stumble without a reason and the timing was a little suspicious. I stood and stood on my toes to see his ear. "Is that a scar?" I asked as I reached up to it.  
  
"Don't!" he slapped my hand away, the other was gripping his sword tightly.  
  
I took a step back and held my palms out to him. "Sorry. It's not like I was going to burn you or anything." A shutter ran down his spine. "What?"  
  
"Move!" he growled loudly and forcefully.  
  
"Is it normal for elves to scar? I thought they were all flawless. How in the world did you manage to burn your ear like that? Especially missing your face?"  
  
His hand was gripping his sword very tightly and his veins were pulsing. I must have hit some nerve by the way he was acting.  
  
"I see I have interfered with your past history. Forgive me."  
  
We walked for awhile without a word being passed. When I saw he was composed, I took a deep breath hoping I could say what I had been trying to the entire time. "Maybe you should bring to the king's attention that his guard set up is failing."  
  
"Who says? A human?"  
  
"Hey, do you see me complaining? No of course not. I'm trying to help you get that promotion. Do you feel safe at home with humans running about?" (Gosh I sounded like an infomercial.) "Oh wait. Maybe we should test your loyalty. I am pretty sure I saw you chatting with a human earlier and you know how the king hates humans." I didn't have a chance to continue because his sword was pointed at my heart and somehow I was once again hanging in the air, unable to breathe.  
  
He must have remembered he could not kill me and he sheathed his sword and threw me to the ground, kicking me.  
  
"You know nothing of loyalty! You are the second born. The Valar graced you with nothing!"  
  
"That may be true or maybe we were created because the Valar realized how horrible his first creation was and needed something better." My comment earned me more kicks in the side and one connected with my face. I groaned. Of course what I said was not true. Even if it was, I didn't believe it. Heck, I fell in love with an elf. I wouldn't-no couldn't-believe I was better than him.  
  
He laughed, although I could tell it was forced. "Dirty humans made to be better than elves? Nay, human. You have it all wrong. Do you not know that the first is always the parents' favorite?"  
  
"Were you the firstborn in your family?" The next kick was hard and I was sure some ribs cracked. "I guess not."  
  
I was in an enormous amount of pain by then and decided to give it a rest. I rolled over onto my hands and knees, taking a deep breath before attempting to stand.  
  
"You seem to be more of the type of elf that would rather have the action, not the chit-chat. That's cool; although, I am not sure you're my type." Legolas was my type, although I'm not sure he would approve of what I was doing.  
  
We exited the forest and the castle came into view. I saw Legolas struggling against guards to go to the forest. He spotted me and must have noticed the blood on my face and how I walked hunched over. His struggling died down a little, but did not cease.  
  
I was going to miss him. I wish we could have had more time on our relationship. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, which was only a few hours, but hours were hours.  
  
I must have slowed down because the guard shoved me forward again. I felt like a prisoner, the prisoner I was.  
  
He yanked me to a stop when we reached Legolas and the guards. "He was trying to take out guards to help that one," one of his captors stated, getting a better grip on the uncooperative prince. "What should we do with him?"  
  
The guard holding me looked him over. "Escort him back to his room."  
  
They nodded and Legolas, all the while stared at me with such compassion I could tell he felt bad for not being there to help me, to stop the guard from beating on me. I didn't want him to feel bad. I brought this upon myself.  
  
The guards started to drag him away. "You have no right to be treating your royalty this way!" he shouted.  
  
"By order of the king--"  
  
"Well, uh, actually, the king gave no orders about harming or restraining his son," another guard interrupted.  
  
The elves stopped and stared at the prince and those holding him must have loosened their grip for Legolas easily wrenched away and straightened his tunic. The elves started to retreat back to the castle, I being pulled along. Legolas stood there and watched me be carried off to be thrown in my dark, quiet cell until morning come.  
  
"Perhaps next time you say one too many words we shall take it out on your boyfriend," the guard snickered, pushing me forward.  
  
"Do whatever you like. I am sure you would feel loyal beating on the royalty you serve just as well." I knew he wouldn't really give my punishment to Legolas. Even if he did, Legolas could take care of himself if he had to, for he was a better warrior than all these guards.  
  
The guard shoved me the rest of the way down to the dungeons, but instead of locking me in my previous cell, he escorted me to another. A large cell loomed in the back of the dungeons. Hay lined the cement floor and shackles could be seen on the wall. A barred window also occupied the top of the wall to the right.  
  
My hands were shackled together before he entered the cell and clasped the irons over my head and to the wall. There would be no way I would escape now.  
  
"Have a pleasant stay," the guard chuckled in farewell, slamming the wooden door.  
  
I heard his laugh as he spun the keys in his hands and exited the dungeons, leaving me alone again. 'If only they would have locked Legolas up, too,' I found myself oddly wishing.  
  
I shifted and yanked on the chains holding my arms, hoping to get some leeway so I could sit. No such luck awarded me and I was stuck in my stretched out, hanging position. At least I was tall enough to touch the ground, even if my full foot wouldn't reach.  
  
I hummed a little. "So this is a jolly good time," I spoke to the room. I found myself laughing at the idea of the guards being able to hear me. I felt like I was on a sugar-high-giddy. Under normal circumstances I would never be like this. Then again, I was far from being in normal circumstances. Perhaps it was nervous anticipation, the fact Legolas loved me, how I was being treated, or that I was chained to a wall. It was probably a mixture of all of them with the first two heading it off.  
  
Legolas floated in my mind. A smug smile spread across my face. 'He is so pretty.gorgeous.' How could a guy-elf-that handsome possibly have fallen for me? It was terribly obvious why I had fallen for him, but why me?  
  
How did I not notice his attractiveness before? Perhaps the fact he was the only elf, or living creature for that matter, that had befriended me, I subconsciously shoved his stunning looks from my mind.  
  
The memory of him leaning against the hall wall the morning he 'saved' me from drowning floated before my mind's eye. I remembered it as if it were yesterday. How he casually relaxed in the hall, shirtless and dripping wet. How his defined muscles caught my attention and wordlessly told me of his warrior skills and countless centuries of practice. I remembered how when I first ran into him, I grabbed his arms and was shocked at the definition of his biceps and the sturdiness of the chest I crashed into. The feeling of his legs the day he saved me and straddled me to make sure I was all right. How did I ignore my feelings all along? I never loved him as a friend.  
  
I missed him so much. I was not used to not seeing him, not used to not having him always around. To think I may never see him.again, the thoughts caused my heart to sink. What was he doing now?  
  
As if to answer my question, I heard the door leading into the dungeons unlock and a voice mumbling an inaudible command and the door slammed once more. Moonlight continued to flow through the tiny window. I knew it was too early for my execution and I wondered what the guard would want. Two sets of light footsteps approached. A key turned the lock and one set retreated. The owner of the other opened the door.  
  
I wanted to rub my eyes when I swore it was Legolas' silhouette I saw in the entrance. My right mind told me it could not be him. The guards would never freely let him see me after he just attempted to help me escape.  
  
He walked toward me and entered the stream of moonlight.  
  
"It cannot be.how did you.am I--" I stuttered.  
  
"I have been stripped of all possible supply I could use to help you escape. Plus, the fact the guards are surrounding us might stop us from another attempt. Oddly, they told me to come. Is something wrong?"  
  
"I am fine. Thank you for coming."  
  
His eyes traveled down my stretched form. My ribs hurt and I desperately wanted to curl up. "No you are not. What have they done to you?" he asked, stepping closer still.  
  
"It is not as bad as it looks, really."  
  
"What did the guard do to you in the forest?" he asked, wiping some blood from my eye.  
  
"I deserved it really. I tried to escape when I saw that nearly impossible without your aid, I sought a little revenge from that certain elf who did not seem to like me the least bit."  
  
"He was instructed in the same era as my father. They were educated to think that way." His fingers glided over the swollen hand print on my face, the bulge from the kick on my other cheekbone, down to the bruises forming on my throat. "What did you do? Try to fight with him?"  
  
"Not the least bit. I never did so much as to touch him." Of course, Legolas did not know the other side of me; the side which has a really big mouth. The thought of me bad mouthing a guard probably did not even cross through his mind.  
  
"What kind of elf would do this?" he asked no one in particular. "I am sorry you did not receive your revenge. I shall seek it for you."  
  
"Don't. Wait for the morning. We shall see what your father does." He gave me a curious look and I continued. "Your father had orders to keep me unharmed and for them not to lay a hand on me. I am surprised there is not a healer in here trying to cover the wounds. There most likely would be if that one guard did not hate me so much. He had to restrain himself from killing me."  
  
His face showed understanding. "That is why they called me here." He paused and left me to be the one who was confused. "You brought this upon yourself?"  
  
"I have nothing to lose, really," I said, referring to what was going to happen in a few hours. "They called you here?"  
  
"Aluhin, I wanted to speak to you about the morning. If there is any way you somehow escape, I want you to meet me at the tall tree we sat in by the cottage. Do you remember?" I nodded. "I want you to stay there until I come. Then we shall journey from this realm to find a home. All right?"  
  
"Yes, if I escape, somehow, I shall await you at the large tree by the cottage."  
  
He nodded and stepped closer to me. "When you escape," he corrected, his breath hot on my skin.  
  
"When?" My voice was shaky from his nearness.  
  
"When." He paused, looking me in the eye, before taking a deep breath. "Aluhin, will you bind yourself to me? I was expecting to ask you either at the cottage or this morning if the escape would have gone as planned. I can- -"  
  
"This is what you want?" I interrupted, not sure how to answer the question.  
  
"This is what I want," he responded, placing a passionate kiss on my lips. An arm snaked around my waist and pulled me into him.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Well.that was interesting. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Trust me, the ones to come are much better and may be my favorites. The next chapter will be titled 'Final Words' then 'Love, Death, And Cloaks', which are very short chapters and will be posted fairly soon and within a few days of each other. But do not worry, that is not the end, but I do not want to spoil it for you! Please review and let me know how you like this so far. I would love to hear your predictions also, so drop in a review! Spare five seconds of your life for me, please. Thank you!  
  
Dulaithlossword: I hope this chapter answered your question. I cannot say exactly where I came up with my ideas. Maybe it was a twist of my friend's imagination of asking me if I was part fish which led into the development of Aluhin and this plot. No matter, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
I love Orlando bloom: Your statement makes sense because I often do the same with stories. I am glad you enjoy this that much. I really didn't think anyone would think that way for this story. Thank you for the high compliments. They mean much to me. I will try to post these as quickly as possible within the beginning of December. Please continue to let me know what you think. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Final Words

A/N: Some of the previous chapters have been changed slightly. You may want to revisit them for small details which will help make a section of this chapter make more sense. The astrix (*) is noted in the changed chapters and in the author note at the completion of the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
.  
  
Chapter Ten: Final Words  
  
The guard had come in and dragged Legolas out just before sunrise, scolding him for not curing my injuries. Legolas had shrugged and looked to me one last time before following the guard, leaving me alone. I hung there for a few hours before the guard returned for me.  
  
I had told Legolas about the guard and his ear and questioned him about it. Legolas grew unusually silent and told me he remembered the day it occurred, that he was there when it happened.  
  
"That may be why he despises you so," he had whispered.  
  
"What happened? He seemed to be really sensitive about it and wouldn't let me touch him."  
  
"Yes, he became a different person after it happened. Took his duty much more seriously and would speak of the day he would have revenge." I could have sworn I heard him mutter 'He has been mistaken. I need to speak with him.'  
  
"What did you do?" the guard asked me as the door slammed shut.  
  
"Huh?" I snapped from my thoughts, looking up.  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
"If you are referring to what I have been doing the past hours I have been in here, nothing. I am just handing around." He strode toward me, jaw set, eyes cold and unlocked me. "Are you meaning to tell me I am leaving so soon? I was just getting to like this place."  
  
"Say goodbye to Middle-earth. Your minutes are numbered," he growled.  
  
"My, someone woke on the wrong side of the bed. Or did I keep you up all night?" He didn't answer. "Terribly sorry about that."  
  
My hands came loose from above and I sighed at the wonderful feeling of lowering them. They were still chained together, but it was better than over my head and on the wall.  
  
"Move," he ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir," I fake saluted and headed for the door. "You know, you'd make a fine drill sergeant."  
  
"Talking will get you no where," he grumbled.  
  
"I know. I just thought I should start early on my last words."  
  
I walked the rest of the way without saying a word. As I made my way around the castle one last time, fliers on the wall caught my attention.  
  
Human Found Guilty of  
Luring Enemies to Borders  
Public Execution: Hour past sunrise  
Site: Main entrance courtyard  
Executionist: The king himself  
The king requests all elves be present.  
He will address city before ceremony.  
  
"Lovely," I mumbled before entering the throne room.  
  
"My lord," the guard greeted as the door closed behind me. "She is ready."  
  
I looked around. The hall was expansive. A large table stood in the center of the room with the enormous throne at the far end, facing the door.  
  
"Excellent," the king said as he turned. He had obviously been pacing. He looked at me and his eyes narrowed. He walked toward us and lost his composure. "What happened?" he asked the elf as he turned my cheeks, inspecting my wounds without care.  
  
"She attempted to escape and reached the forest before she was caught."  
  
"Reached the forest!" the king roared. "How did these wounds occur?" He gestured to the bruises around my throat.  
  
"She--"  
  
"Did you cause these?"  
  
"Sir, she--"  
  
"Did you or did you not?"  
  
"I did, your highness." The elf bowed his head in shame, knowing his error.  
  
"Did I or did I not give you specific orders about her treatment?"  
  
My plan worked. The king was truly upset with the guard. I was afraid for a minute he would award the elf.  
  
"You knowingly disobeyed me."  
  
"My lord, I--"  
  
"I cannot have a disloyal elf as part of my staff. It seems we have another to execute this morning."  
  
The elf beside me remained silent, head bowed.  
  
"You're going to execute him?" I almost yelled. The king seemed taken aback. "You're going to kill him because he beat on someone who you hate? If you don't want a 'disloyal elf as part of your staff' then fire him, don't kill him!"  
  
"I am afraid this situation is out of your hands, lady." He turned to the door guards. "Escort them to the courtyard." The doors were opened and we were pushed from the room.  
  
"Sorry, man-elf. A little taste of what I'm getting, eh?" I said apologetically.  
  
He didn't answer. Oh, this was not good. He was making me feel guilty. I expected him to thrash out at me. We stepped outside and were led down the path. I was hoping it would rain today to give me an advantage and to feel the rain one last time. This wouldn't happen, however, because it was a cloudless, sunny day and I felt no signs of rain.  
  
For some reason I didn't feel anything when we neared the execution site. Elves were gathered around the courtyard in a semicircle type fashion, talking quietly, awaiting our arrival. We were led to the center of the site and the chatter immediately ceased. All eyes were on me and as a guard grasped my shoulders and the other grasped Scar-Ear; whispers spread like wildfire.  
  
I had an odd weight in the pit of my stomach. Guilt weighed heavily upon me. I deserved to die. I was guilty of the execution of an elf; I was guilty for sending someone to his death. I had to do something, I silently decided. How would I be able to stop this?  
  
An idea came to mind and I nodded, seeing that it would work. It might work for some of the audience seeing I really am innocent also. As I pondered my words, all sound left my ears, bringing me from my thought. All whispers ceased once more as a throat was cleared. The king had entered the circle and guards closed it off so there was no way to run.  
  
"Good morning, fellow elves."  
  
"Good morning, your highness," elves replied from around, bowing slightly.  
  
"The festiveness is in the air. Soon, we shall be able to once again live in this realm with one less threat in our midst. A traitor and thief has been living among us, and cared as one of our own. Only just, have we discovered the true intentions: to live here, befriend the elves, then bring in the remaining members of the band, and rob us. This will not be tolerated.  
  
We have gathered today to witness the execution of that traitor. This step shall aid us in the finding and capturing of the others remaining and see to it that our homes can be that much safer. This step may very well be the first of many steps in purifying Mirkwood of all threats and renewing Greenwood."  
  
Polite applause filled the clearing before it was quickly silenced by the king. "In addition, the agenda has changed. Instead of witnessing one, two lives shall be taken today."  
  
Few elves risked glances at each other and some eyes drifted over the guard who seemed to be well known by the looks on their faces, however, most elves stood expressionless, contently listening to their ruler.  
  
"It was brought to my attention not even an hour ago," he continued, "that the felon attempted to escape from her cell late last night. It is only expected from a human thief and I had specifically alerted guards that no brutal hand should be laid upon her. She may be human and made some mistakes in her life, but she should be treated as any prisoner in the Mirkwood realm.  
  
"As you see before you, the human was not cared for as I wished and thus, the former guard is to be punished-punished under the charges of disobeying direct orders and facing the sentence of death."  
  
The guard knelt at the king's knees and the king was handed an elaborately decorated sword. He pulled it from its sheath and turned to the crowd.  
  
"I wished to demonstrate this to you today to prove I punish all who disobey me. The guards assigned to duty are the best and shall keep you safe." He turned to the guard.  
  
"My lord, I would do anything for your safety. It has been an honor serving you and a pleasure dying under your command."  
  
"Suck up," I muttered. "That's not going to work. You've gotta do something more.well like this." I raised my voice, addressing not only the king, but the crowd. "Your highness! If it wouldn't be to bold to speak at this moment!" The king lowered the sword and looked at me with the same masked face as Legolas. I tried to see the color of his eyes, but I couldn't make them out.  
  
He made no obvious objection so I continued. "While we are addressing you before death, I shall bring up a point. Unless I am mistaken, I am granted last words and would like to voice them at this time.  
  
"Last night, this guard succeeded in stopping my attempts of escape. As I was in his order, I tried to find loopholes in his grasp and attention. In order to restrain me, he reopened a few wounds, broke a few ribs. Although he may have very much wanted to kill me for my words, he never crossed the line of seriously injuring me. Every kick, smack, and bruise he gave me was deserved. If I learned one aspect about him since then, it was his loyalty toward you. When an elf was assumed to have helped me in my escape, which absurd I might add, the other guards wished to lock him in his room or throw him in the dungeons with me. He stopped them and said you gave no orders of restraining others and let him go. He knew your orders like the back of his hand. He does not deserve to die."  
  
All was silent for a moment as all eyes were trained on the king whose eyes were on the guard.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you, buddy." I added, patting the guard's shoulder sarcastically. "Join you with the Valar shortly."  
  
I received a glare from the king before he turned to the guard. "Is this true?"  
  
"Yes, my lord," the guard replied.  
  
I wasn't quite finished and decided to continue while the king pondered what to do. "I realize most 'last words' don't turn out like speeches as mine has, but that first part was desperately added five minutes ago when I discovered my new friend shared my sentence." I chuckled slightly before continuing.  
  
"First off, I would like to thank you all for being such kind elves giving me this honor to show my crimson blood before you. I really like how I was given a fair trail and proof of my wrong doings. It really makes elves trustworthy. Oh, and to be able to invite all you, my friends and family, before I part," I said sarcastically.  
  
"One elf in particular who could not make it here for some reason or another is one I owe all my thanks to. I'm sure you all know who he is. Oh, and I'd like to thank the guards for my finely furnished cell I was graciously chained to, and the fun game of hide-and-go-seek we played in the castle, grounds, and forest last night. Oh and tag it was a great memory maker. Of course--"  
  
"That is enough!" the king interrupted. I opened my mouth only to receive a warning glance.  
  
"So polite of you to interrupt a lady," I muttered as my shoulders slumped. 'Just as I was getting to the good part!' His eyes were still locked on the guard. "Forgive me for having ill faith. You are free to go."  
  
The guard bowed his head before standing. "Thank you my king." The king nodded and the guard joined the others in the circle.  
  
'You're welcome,' I thought as he stared at me. "What about me?" I plead to the king.  
  
"Enough time had been wasted. It is now time." I was pushed forward and thrust to my knees before the king. He raised his sword and as it started to reach the peak of his swing, an idea came to my mind. I was in too good of a mood to die and he didn't let me say my final words! This whole thing was a little too sudden for me.  
  
The sword began its decent, aiming for my neck. With elf-like reflexes I moved my chained hands up and spread them apart. The irons interfered with the sword's path.  
  
A clash rang through the clearing and there was a collective gasp from the crowd. The king looked at me with startled eyes. "You really didn't think I'd go down that easy, did you?" I asked with a smile. I twisted my hands around the sword so he could not use it against me. I stood and could have sworn I saw an elf jump from a room in the castle. I looked again and saw nothing.  
  
I expected Legolas to emerge from the crowd and back me up. I looked around and found him still not present. Frowning, I turned my attention to his father. Guards behind him were pulling out their swords. I smirked and pulled my hands, sending the sword twisting in the air and into my hands. I tapped his chest as his eyes became wider.  
  
"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" I laughed and began retreating. "Lovely ceremony, although I am sorry to say I must depart early. I beg for your forgiveness even though I will not be granted it. Goodbye."  
  
I turned and pointed the sword at an innocent elf who gladly stepped aside. Those behind her followed suit, creating a path for me. "Thank you." I exited the clearing and just as I did, I heard a very distinctive voice enter. I turned briefly and watched the elf push his way through the onlookers.  
  
"I demand you release--" he stopped, looking around. "Aluhin?" The guards seemed to forget about me and turned to the prince who must have just escaped his room.  
  
While Legolas stood in the center of the circle, looking very confused, I was sprinting away into the forest. Guards were advancing on him and I laughed at the situation and silently thanked Legolas for his perfect arrival.  
  
"Catch her!" I heard the king order.  
  
"Aluhin!" Legolas reminded me of our previous conversation by simply saying my name. A smile spread across my face. I was going to be bound to an irresistible elf and live to see tomorrow! The smile quickly faded as my ribs began to hurt even more painfully than before. I wanted to stop and curl up, to will the pain away, but I had to keep going. There would be time for that later.  
  
I heard the clang of swords behind me and pictured Legolas trying to delay the guards.  
  
"Her, you fools. Catch her!"  
  
I entered the forest and was aware of the elves behind me. I couldn't let them know where I was headed and came up with a plan to fool them at their own game.  
  
I chose a tall tree and desperately scurried up it, finding it rather difficult with chained hands and succeeding in ripping up my skin. My ribs were probably permanently damaged. I swore I could feel the bones grinding into each other as I climbed. I hid among the leaves and moments later heard elves running under me. After waiting a few minutes after they passed, I checked all directions and jumped down. A smile spread across my face. My plan had worked yet again. I was acing this. I might as well be an elf.  
  
I turned to begin my jog to the cottage and before I could even take a step, my eyes went wide. There, standing before me, was the guard with the same mischievous grin I had been wearing a few minutes ago.  
  
"You!" I gasped. He walked toward me and I broke into a run. The chase was short lived and he tackled me, then dragged me to my feet and pulled me to the site.  
  
"A life for a life!" I begged. "If it wasn't for me you'd be dead!"  
  
"If it was not for you, I would be having a good day," he growled.  
  
"I should have let you die," I mumbled under my breath, although I am sure he heard me. "See what I get for pitying an elf."  
  
.  
  
A/N: I have made changes to a few of the past chapters. Feel free to revisit those chapters to see those, but to debrief you if you do not want to, Scar-Ear is the guard which is always giving me a hard time. This is not his name, only a nickname Aluhin gives him because she does not know his name and notices a scar along the tip of his left ear. In the previous chapter(s) she finds the scar is a weak spot in his pride and thinks she unearths some bad memories.  
  
Katharwen: I am glad you like Aluhin and have taken interest in this story. Let me know what you think about this chapter.  
  
Dulaithlossword: Yes, I tend know people who tend to do the same at times which is why I thought it might be amusing to write such a scene. I am glad you found it amusing. I hope you enjoy this chapter also. Let me know what you think.  
  
Elven at Heart: Thank you for reviewing! I'm always excited to hear from new reviewers. I hope this was soon enough for you and that you enjoy it. Please review! 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Death, Love, and Cloaks

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Sorry I messed up the last chapter and posted it twice. I created a new chapter instead of uploading the changes. I hope you like this chapter and to warn you, it may be a tear-jerker for some! This chapter begins where the introduction to the story began. If you need a refresher, just revisit the beginning of chapter one. This beginning may make more sense that way.**

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Death, Love, And Cloaks**

…

I came to and found myself still staring into the eyes of the elf. I blinked and looked away, unaware of how long I had been in that state. It almost seemed I relived the entire thing.

The elf reading the long list of lies continued and I found slight humor in his words. "…threatening the life of an innocent civilian, distracting royal guards from their duties, swimming in the forbidden lake" So they had known about that. Took them long enough. I wondered how long they actually knew. "…and for kidnapping his majesty, Prince Legolas and attempting to brainwash him." I stifled a laugh and Legolas burst with rage, throwing off the guards holding him.

"I will not tolerate this action to occur!" Legolas roared stepping between the king and me. He drew his sword and the crowd gasped.

"Correction, succeeded in brainwashing him," I heard the elf speak to the crowd.

What was he doing? I couldn't let him do this. I fought against the elf holding me. Would there be an escape this time? Most likely not. Sadly the elves learned from their mistakes. My hands were now chained behind my back and the oh-so-good elf that despised me so much earned my promised promotion.

The two royal elves stared at each other for a moment, a battle of wills ensuing, before their swords clashed. Everyone's attention was riveted on the duel between father and son, king and prince, not knowing who to side with. I watched, my struggle forgotten. I couldn't ignore the anger that burned in the king's eyes and wondered if he'd really kill his own son.

My answer came soon enough as the king found a gap in Legolas' attack and swung his sword. There was a grunt of pain, and a gasped at the sight of blood, my dream coming back to me. Legolas was going to die.

Despite the gash that his forearm now sported, the prince continued, but the elder elf seemed to have had enough, striking his son's sword twice with unexpected strength. A sword flew across the courtyard, and Legolas' eyes followed it. I, however, was fixed on another sight. Black eyes met my own, a color that seemed so lifeless and cold. His movements were a blur as he twirled to face me, his formal robes swirling around him.

I noticed the glint of light as the sun reflected off his sword momentarily. Then, as fast as it appeared, it was gone, and pain erupted in my mid abdomen. Looking down I saw the metallic weapon disappear into my body, ripping through my back. All thought ceased. I couldn't move…think…breathe… All I was aware of was the pounding in my head and the pain and numbness encasing my body.

I was vaguely aware of it being ripped from my body. I touched the wound and stared at my crimson fingers, reality setting it. This was it. This was death. I was dying.

No longer able to support my own weight, I collapsed to my knees and fell back. Legolas was quickly by my side, holding me. Tears stained his face as he whispered quiet elvish in my ear. I looked at him, but found myself unable. Why now? Just a short while ago I would have welcomed death with open arms. Why did this have to happen just as I was beginning to find my place, my purpose in life?

I couldn't die now because not only would I die, but if he spoke the truth, he would too.

The pain was consuming me, clouding my mind and all reason. It would be over soon.

"I—I…" I tried to say, but I couldn't find the air to say it. I closed my eyes, trying to find the words.

Legolas held me. "I love you, Aluhin. I am sorry."

I was only vaguely aware of my surroundings, but a Westron voice was heard from the crowd.

"Excuse me, pardon me. Move!" An elf with a red cloak pushed through and entered the clearing. "Why don't you ever give up? How many times do we have to go through this?" she asked, leaning over me. "Tisk, tisk."

"Who are you?" Legolas asked in elvish.

She laughed and gave him an odd look as if she had not understood a word.

"Who are you?" Legolas repeated in Westron.

A bright smile illuminated her face, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Another Westron voice was heard and a human with a black cloak emerged. She was more persistent and when the elves did not move for her, she drew her sword. Immediately a path was made for her.

She knelt beside me and glared at the king. "Now you're gonna make me cry," she said without the slightest grief in her voice, but sure enough when she turned back to me, tears sparkled in her eyes.

I had so many questions I wanted to ask her, but I felt my life slipping away. I looked to Legolas and closed my eyes.

The wound suddenly felt cold and I as sure it was a sign of my heart stopping. But why was I still conscious? Death would be consuming me any moment I knew. In the mean time, however, I wanted to enjoy the feeling of Legolas' arms and hear if the woman in black would answer my unspoken questions

The woman picked me up and I tensed, crying out in pain. I felt a hand in mind and squeezed it with all the energy that remained in me. Legolas stood, sword unsheathed and spoke in the woman's language.

"What are you doing with her?" he demanded.

Suddenly, Scar-ear pushed Legolas out of the way and stared dumbfounded at the woman who held me. "You!"

"Do I know—ah, yes! I remember you! I'm glad you see your face has cleared up! Ooo, but you still have a nasty scar on your ear. It shall serve as a reminder of our experience, yes?"

He drew his sword. "I will not let you escape this time."

The woman rolled her eyes and handed me to Red. "Hold her while I finish this." She turned to the guard. "Now, you since you remember me, you must remember what I can do and what I have done to you before. Do you remember the excruciating pain of your face?" He paled. "Yes, I thought so. Now you'd be wanting to step aside."

Legolas looked at her dumbfounded. "You are. . ."

"Ah, yes I see you remember me too. Did she get the same cell as I?"

Legolas frowned.

"Well, I suppose that's a yes. Too much time has been spent here. Time to go!" She took me from Red and turned to leave.

"Giving her what she deserves," the woman holding me snapped. "Come, Red, before they see."

The women started over to the opening in the circle, but Legolas jumped in their path. "I cannot let you take her!"

"And why's that?"

"She belongs here."

"Says who?"

"I do!"

"Oh, so you can finish killing her, is that it?"

Legolas winced and tears welled again. "So I can say farewell before she departs from this Middle-earth."

"Depart from this Middle-earth. Ha, ha," Red laughed, but immediately turned serious when the other glared.

"Say farewell for this is the last you will be seeing of her," she spat as she turned

Oddly, I found myself having more strength. I reached out to him and mouthed that I loved him and saw the tears fall from his beautiful eyes.

"I cannot let you," he insisted.

"Is that so?" Red said, stepping up to him. She may have been taller than the other woman, but he towered a head over her. "Well, your gonna have to go through me." She held up her sword, but he just stared at it.

"If you love her, you will let her go with her kind," the woman holding me answered.

I watched as the sword slipped from his blood stained hands and bounced on the ground.

"No," I whispered. "No, Legolas!"

He fell to his knees, tears falling like crystals on his cheeks. It would be my last memory of him, for too sooner than I hoped we entered the trees and he disappeared from view. My vision darkened, and left me no choice but to welcome death.

* * *

A/N: Ah, isn't it sad and depressing? Let me hear what you think. Don't forget to continue checking for updates because even if this seems like the end, it's not!

Dulthlossword: I am glad you like Aluhin. She is one of the few figments of my imagination that I have been able to complete and sculpt into an almost whole person. Yes, the elf did betray her, but if you knew his past experiences with humans. . .well actually a certain human female, you'd know where he was coming from.

Night Ryder: I appreciate your many reviews. Yes, the Mirkwood alcohol is a classic scene and I couldn't help myself but write one in after I completed the story. I wanted to put a scene in from Legolas' perspective what Aluhin did when she was drunk and I might have time to write it and insert it later. Yes, in the books I do not think Thranduil is this cruel and yes, Estel may not be this foolish, but it has to work this way for the book to be what it is. Yes, the talking did cause her to receive extensive injuries, but she learned some valuable information and it partially paid off as you probably saw. Elven Frog is writing the story about Black, the character who is noted in this chapter as the one holding Aluhin. She is currently writing that book and will include the answers to your questions about the scar. Unfortunately, she is writing terribly slowly because of our lack of time and I may post some answers once this book is complete. Keep and eye out for those.

Elven Frog: Must you insist on reviewing and making these people feel lost! Thank you for it and I appreciate you dropping your words.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Miracles and Bad Luck

Chapter Twelve: Miracles and Bad Luck  
  
I felt myself in cool, refreshing, river water, a place I hadn't been in for many years, except for earlier today when Legolas discovered me there. I savored it for quite some time before I consciously put together the pieces to why it felt so wrong; until I figured out I should be dead. My eyes opened hesitantly and I looked around. Sure enough I was in the very familiar river Mailin used to bring me to swim in.  
  
My first thoughts were wondering if this was the afterlife, but they were soon interrupted when my elven-trained ears picked up voices on the surface. "How long do you think she'll stay under?"  
  
"Minutes.hours.days.weeks.who knows. She's a fish. She could stay under for all her life if she wanted to. For all we know, she may think she's dead and in fishy heaven."  
  
Was I in the undying lands? Was this the after life? Who would it be speaking of me and my fish-like qualities? No one knew of them except me. . .and Legolas, but I know he wouldn't tell a soul. I couldn't stand not knowing, so I surfaced and immediately looked at my wound.  
  
"I.it's." A red stain covered my shirt and I lifted it up to reveal only a white scar. Just what I was afraid of. "I'm dead." I whispered to myself.  
  
I felt my stomach and received no pain. I reached up and felt my gills begin to disappear into my flesh. The extra skin between my fingers separated and joined with a side to have my fingers appear normal. I pinched myself and flinched. So there was still pain in the afterlife. 'This sucks,' I thought. 'Wait.' I looked around and my eyes met familiar surroundings, then laid on the two observing women. "Am I.I.I.I'm.Am I.alive?"  
  
Smiles appeared on their faces. "Told you," the woman in black whispered to her companion, not taking her eyes from me.  
  
"How?"  
  
Black smiled wider. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Stop saying that." Red elbowed her.  
  
"No!"  
  
"She deserves to know!"  
  
"No, she doesn't! What's gotten in your head?"  
  
I was too awed. How could this have happened? How long had I been out? It must have been quite awhile for my stomach to heal like that. How was I.Oh who cares! I had to get back to Legolas so we could run off together. Ah! I was alive! I did a back flip into the water.  
  
"B-er-great! You lost her!" Black growled.  
  
"I lost her?"  
  
"Yes, you lost her!"  
  
I flipped and twisted. I was free from death and open to life. My miracle came true. I was swimming and life couldn't be any better, with the exception of a certain elf's company, but that was a minor detail which could be easily solved. I suddenly realized I should have run to the lake instead of the forest. I would have been able to stay there until the guards left and still have been with Legolas. I shrugged. I was alive. It didn't matter.  
  
"Do you think she can hear us?"  
  
"Doubt it. Hey! Get up here sometime this millennia!"  
  
I smiled. 'Not a problem with me,' I thought. 'Let me know when the millennia is nearing end.'  
  
I kicked the surface in thanks and succeeded in soaking the travelers.  
  
"I don't think that was the wisest choice of words."  
  
"Shut up! Blue! Get up here now!"  
  
Blue? Was this some sort of name or curse? I had come to believe it was a color, but then again I thought red and black were colors also, but heard the women call each other that.  
  
I came up, "What?"  
  
"Out of the water."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Blue."  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"It's your new name. Lose that elvish whatever it is you have."  
  
"Alu--"  
  
"Out, now!"  
  
"May I inquire as to why?"  
  
"No, but you can cut with the fancy crap."  
  
"Fancy crap?"  
  
"Never mind. We need to talk and since you are so content in staying there, stay there."  
  
"I'll go get Green. Yeah, to get those chains off ye." Red quickly left view.  
  
"I'll get straight to the point," Black started. "We are heading out. You have been offered to join us."  
  
"Join you? Why?"  
  
"Would you rather return to your dear fairy friends to be killed again?"  
  
"They're elves," I corrected with a frown.  
  
"Same thing. So, you can come with us, or stay here as you please."  
  
'Stay here!' my heart told me, but my mind had another idea: go with them and escape death.  
  
"Can I think about it?"  
  
"Yeah." She turned away.  
  
"Wait. Aren't you thieves?"  
  
She turned around. "Where'd you hear that?" she asked with a slight laugh.  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
Red strolled in the clearing and opened her cloak. Gold of all sorts sparkled from their individual pockets. "Hey, Black. Which should I use for." She went silent at Black's glare. "I'll be getting Green now." She disappeared once more.  
  
"So you are," I concluded.  
  
She shrugged and started away. "Maybe. Don't think too long. We gotta book it."  
  
"I can't join you! That'll give the elves a real reason to kill me. I'd really be guilty."  
  
"Okay, they think you're dead and if they spot you with us, they probably wouldn't recognize you."  
  
"Wouldn't count on it," I mumbled, climbing out of the lake and starting off in a set direction where I hoped I'd find a certain elf.  
  
After I met the third and final member, Green, and had my hands unshackled, I made my way slowly over to one of my favorite non-water related places in Mirkwood.  
  
The tree came into my vision long before I reached it. Memories came flooding back. I prayed he would be there, waiting for me, but found the case unlikely. I heeded my mind's warning and searched for any signs of guards nearby. I found none so I quietly sneaked into the house. Memories hit me like a bolt of lightning when I stepped in. My eyes laid on the table.  
  
"Legolas, I really shouldn't."  
  
"It will be fine. No one is here to tell you wrong. It is just a few mugs of mead."  
  
.  
  
I gulped down more and spit out some at the humorous comment Legolas made and instantly broke into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
I glanced at the rug lying before the fireplace and remembered the night we had shared there.  
  
I smiled and thought of how wonderful our life would be together and stepped outside to climb the tree. The view was beautiful and I sat of my perch for hours, my mind pouring over what to do. I definitely was not joining the thieves. I wished I could somehow tell Legolas that I was alive and well. Oddly enough, the wound didn't hurt at all. I wondered how this was and if the mysterious women performed some kind of witchery on me. I drifted off to sleep pondering this, unaware of the light footsteps beneath the tree.  
  
.  
  
I woke to find myself engulfed in darkness; night had fallen and I had a horrible cramp in my back from lying on the tree branch for hours. Climbing down, I entered the house and grabbed some stored food. Things seemed a little out of place from that morning, but I dismissed the thought as part of my imagination.  
  
That's when the table caught my eye. Set upon it was a single setting placed perfectly in line. The bowl was placed on the plate with the forks, spoon, and knife laid on the neatly folded napkin to the right. An empty goblet stood to the upper left. Only Legolas set his place this way and did so before he slept the night before. I smiled sadly and replaced each item in the cupboards. Legolas must have left them there when we last stayed here.  
  
After one last look, I left the house and went for a walk.  
  
.  
  
By morning, I stumbled upon the thieves camp. Black sat against a tree doing an unknown task with her hands.  
  
"Didn't expect you back so early, with your elf visiting and all," she spoke without looking up.  
  
"My elf?"  
  
"Yes, the one who so dearly let you go because he claimed to love you."  
  
"Legolas? Why do you say he was visiting?"  
  
Her hands stilled and she looked up at me. "Don't tell me you didn't see him. You were both sitting in the same tree."  
  
My heart stopped. I fell asleep and he came? That was the reason for the place setting and his scent in the air. He was at the cottage! I had to speak to him! I turned and ran off, not saying farewell to Black.  
  
"Humans," I heard her mutter before I was out of ear shot.  
  
.  
  
"Legolas!" the name echoed off the walls as I desperately called his name. I ran from room to room, looking around corners. The bed was unmade and his uneaten food still on the table. He had definitely been here. He had to still be there. I stood in the doorway, thinking there would be no way he would leave the house in this state.  
  
'The tree,' a voice told me in my mind. I darted out the door and saw him jump down.  
  
"Legolas!" I yelled.  
  
He did not hear me. "Farewell, Aluhin. Until we meet again." His soft voice carried throughout the wood as a crystal tear fell down his cheek, glinting in the sun.  
  
I was still a few hundred yards away. "Legolas!" I called again as loud as I could. "Stop!" He mounted his horse and rode hard toward the city. I ran as fast as I could, yelling his name even after he was long from my sight. I tripped and my face hit the dirt. "Legolas." My cries became muffled and tears fell.  
  
Less than minutes later, I heard someone running toward me. The footsteps were too loud for an elf and coming from the wrong direction, but I lifted my head in hopes it would be the one I loved.  
  
"What is it? What happened?" Red asked breathlessly, advancing slowly toward me, looking all around for danger. Black ran up behind her, not looking pleased the least bit.  
  
"Red, you stupid id-er!" she grabbed Red by the neck of her cloak and attempted to drag her away. Red stumbled behind her.  
  
"What? What's going on?" she asked profusely as she followed Black.  
  
Meanwhile, I was kicking myself mentally as I buried my head in the leaves once more. I was in the same tree as he was. I was in the house that he was. At the same time! Goodness! How could I have been so blind?  
  
"He will be back," I told myself. "He has to come back." I would wait for eternity for him to return. A sudden thought caused me to still. He thought I was dead. He said farewell because the thought I was gone. I would never see him again. Anger engulfed my grief. This was the women's fault. They caused me to be executed. They took me away from Legolas! Soon, a plan of revenge was formed. I was being too selfish for my own good, but it had to be done.  
  
.  
  
Days had passed. The woman known as Black had confronted me many times, seeing how my pondering was going. She was blind to the plot I was conspiring. I must say I concealed it very well.  
  
I watched through the trees as guards received my anonymous note and gathered the others into the castle to discuss its authenticity. A meeting of guards.I contemplated at that moment whether I could sneak into the castle or not. Somehow I wanted to get to Legolas, even if it was dropping him a note. I wanted him to be aware I was alive. Although, I knew I couldn't risk leaving written proof of my existence and I couldn't risk being seen in the castle by anyone other than Legolas. It seemed as if there was no way to get to him unless I somehow got him to come to me.  
  
The guards flooded from the castle. Ten of them, I counted, headed to the given position and others positioned around the castle borders. There was no way the three women could outsmart ten elven guards. I paused in that thought. I had outsmarted them alone for my entire life. Why couldn't they? I cringed and headed to camp. Nothing would go wrong during my operation and I would see to it.  
  
I walked into camp to find them all huddled together, speaking in hushed voices. Purposely, I crunched some leaves as I walked and Black's head snapped up.  
  
"Ah, Bl-Ahinlu. Just who we were expecting. We need to talk."  
  
I ignored the fact she slaughtered my name and felt the blood run from my face. She knew. I knew she knew. "Yes?" I asked, advancing to join them.  
  
"You know who and what we are, to some extent anyway. You seem to be drifting away from our proposition. We would really like you to reconsider."  
  
"Reconsider? I'm still considering in the first place!"  
  
"Yes, yes. Well, we know how much that one elf means to you and well.what I mean to say is: he is your past. We are your future. Come with us."  
  
"You want me to run around Middle-earth taking things that aren't mine from under their owner's noses, break every moral I have ever been taught, become a ranger? I see nothing in it for me."  
  
"Of course you don't. You grew up with elves. Stealing is wrong, well, we don't steal."  
  
"What else would thieves do?" I asked disbelievingly.  
  
Black looked at me and a small smile curled her lips. "We borrow.take what others don't deserve. Give it to those who want it."  
  
"For profit?"  
  
"For profit," she repeated. "Look, haven't you every borrowed from someone and wished you could pay him back somehow?" I visibly froze. "Well, here's your chance."  
  
I could hear the guards and looked up suddenly. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Red and Green stood and pulled out their swords.  
  
"The elves are coming," Green said, turning in all directions.  
  
"I'll let you think about it," Black turned and gathered a few supplies.  
  
I ran off to my prepared place to reside. Could that work? Could they employ me for a month or so, then I could return? This would work as long as the guards didn't slaughter the women first. After a few minutes, my mind changed and I emerged from my place. I needed to get somewhere I could see the action. I followed the sounds of the rustling and found myself fairly close to where I was previously.  
  
Red had her head thrown back, laughter rippling through her. "Ten? Ten. You must be joking. Only ten? An, I was hoping to break a sweat. I haven't worked out in ages. I need a proper fight."  
  
"Red, I know you think this will be easy-and it will be-but you do realize these are elves?"  
  
"Elves?"  
  
"Yes, elves. Pointy-eared, fairly competent fighters. They're better than men."  
  
"Well that's a blessing," Red mumbled as the first attacked.  
  
Swords clanged as the two woman fought off three soldiers each. The other four were either climbing trees or readying their bows or looking for the opportune moment to slip in a surprise attack.  
  
Green ran in. "Sorry, I'm late. Had a bit of a hard time concealing you- know-what." She knocked and elf unconscious with the hilt of her sword.  
  
"You did hide it, right?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Have no worries." Black stabbed an elf who attempted to sink his sword into her heart and the elf fell to the ground, clutching the wound.  
  
"Hey! I liked that one!" Red yelled.  
  
"Give it a rest. We're fighting, not picking up extras," Black growled as she twirled her sword and sunk it into another, wounding him enough to disable him.  
  
"Stop! You're killing off all the good looking ones!" she yelled to Black. "Get off, perve!" She shoved an elf who attempted to snap her neck and bashed him in the head.  
  
Black laughed and took out another. The battle was very close to ending. I spotted a guard, hiding in a tree, arrow carefully aimed at Black. I scurried up the tree and quietly crawled to the elf. Thankfully he did not see or hear me, being so concentrated on his target. I gave him a hearty shove and a 'whoops!' and watched him fall, landing gracefully on his feet.  
  
"Dang, elves are like cats!" I dove for cover when he looked up. Black's back was an open target and he returned his bow to his back, drawing his sword. Black wasn't looking and I feared he would succeed.  
  
"Black!" I warned loudly as the elf raised his sword. Black eliminated the elf before her and turned to the elf behind her. She hit the sword away with amazing strength and the elf's eyes went wide.  
  
"Your weapon may be relatively useless because no matter how hard you try you can't kill me. Today is not a day I feel like cryin' a'right? So bug off or I'll sink this deep in you."  
  
In all my days, I have never seen an elf run so fast. All my thoughts were changed about elves as I saw the last standing retreat.  
  
"Good head on his shoulders, that one," Black commented, watching him run. Red was looking mournfully at the defeated elves. "I was hoping just one."  
  
"Ah, shove it, Red. Aren't you attached?"  
  
"Attached?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you don't remember him. Keep forgetting that was before you hit your head," Black mumbled.  
  
"What?" Red asked, suddenly not interested in the elves.  
  
"Nothing," Black said with a smile. "Nothing at all."  
  
I jumped down from my perch and turned to see Red drawing back her sword, over her head, to strike. . .me.  
  
"Ah!" I yelled as I crouched and rolled away.  
  
"Red!" Black scolded.  
  
I saw the sword bury in the ground them emerge for a second strike.  
  
"Red, stop! You have to be goin' and killin' everyone now?"  
  
I sat on the ground with my arms covering my head, expecting my skull to be split open. I didn't have time to grab my sword and counter the attack. I closed my eyes only to hear. "Oh, hi, Blue."  
  
"Great, Red. You try to prevent me from killing the enemy and then you go and attempt to kill our only ally!"  
  
"Sorry, I forgot!"  
  
"Of course you forgot. You always forget."  
  
"It's not my fault! I'm sorry!"  
  
I recovered from my near death experience and stood up. I looked at the bickering two then exchanged looks with Green who rolled her eyes, mumbling, "Here we go again." She grabbed an old cloth from her pocket and started cleaning her sword, watching the injured elves hobble away.  
  
"Get up," she kicked one and he groaned. "Leave before we add to your pain," she hissed and immediately the elf rolled over and attempted to stand. Green proceeded to settle down against a tree, shining her sword.  
  
"Red, you're so clumsy! You fall and hit your head all the time!"  
  
"I'm not clumsy! Just because I have a problem with my head being magnetized to objects--"  
  
"Yes and I think hitting your head has caused you to be drawn to elves."  
  
"They're hot!"  
  
"Red, when will you ever remember?" Black huffed as she turned away.  
  
"When you tell me." Red announced hopefully.  
  
"Well that's not happening," Black answered.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If you are waiting to speak to Black, then you have a while to wait. This will go on for quite awhile," Green told me as the other two continued to raise their voices.  
  
"Did I cause this?"  
  
"It would have happened anyway. They do this at least every day. Might as well get it over with."  
  
"Well then. I shall return later." I stood and walked from the camp. I was feeling pretty good about myself being able to understand almost everything the women were saying.  
  
"Where'd Blue go?" I heard Black ask as I walked further away.  
  
"She left. You two were too busy fighting you ignored her," Green stated.  
  
"You-you-you made her run away again! Er.she was so close to joining!" Black yelled at Red.  
  
"She'll be back," Green said calmly.  
  
"What? How do you know?"  
  
The voices became lost in the trees. Now that Black was no longer yelling, the sound did not travel as far. I walked on, following poorly made paths and jumping over fallen logs. It seemed no matter what my mood the forest would always put me at peace. An unsettling type of peace because of the feeling of vicious eyes trained upon you, but peace nonetheless.  
  
I unceremoniously plopped under the tree I had been spending quite some time under lately. I could almost smell him, his presence; although, I knew he was not there this time. As I sat there, I wondered if this had all been a dream. It seemed so quick, so unreal. The day I thought would be a normal day-when I had normal days-seemed so long ago. Running into Legolas was a mere month ago yet it seemed to be a year. These blessed days seemed like months. I had learned more during that time than I had ever learned.  
  
What did my future hold? Was I making the right decision joining the thieves? Thieving is a dangerous business and I might never be able to return. Would they allow me to return or think if I did I might turn them in? So far they showed no evidence of knowing it was me who tried to have them killed. I had startled myself when I stopped the guard from killing them. Did he see me? Would he report that I was alive? Or did he just think I was another thief in the gang?  
  
I looked into the canopy of trees. I hoped he would wait for me. I hoped he would not go off and marry a she-elf before I would return. "Namaarie, Legolas. Until we meet again."  
  
.  
  
A/N: Thank you to my reviewers!  
  
Katharwen: You will soon see the end, for sadly, it will be coming soon. I hope after this is all finished you and all the other reviewers will check out Elven Frog's Band of Thieves which continues the story on-and I helped write :). . .partially. 


	13. Epilogue

A/N: Disclaimer: Both songs featured in this piece are by Garth Brooks and do not belong to me.  
  
Thank you for all reviewers and let me know what you think of this final chapter. The writing style may be a tad different because it is a transition between this story and the sequel: Band of Thieves by Elven Frog. Enjoy and let me know what you think!  
  
.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The dark room was hot from the many sweating bodies packed in. The smell of perspiration and alcohol lay heavy in air. Candles were strewn over various table tops giving the place an eerie glow. Laughter, belches, and yells came from almost everyone present.  
  
I sat at a corner table at the pub, nervously looking around. I was alone and concealed partially by a shadow. I really shouldn't have come. I never would have thought I was more closely related to these sick creatures than to elves. No wonder they hated me. My race was sick.  
  
A cloaked man sat nearby, engulfed in shadow, smoking a pipe. I shivered and drew back into the corner a bit more. This had definitely not been a good idea. I had heard a small man who was unusually short, and I guessed was a hobbit, ask the bartender who the man was. Strider. I sent another glance at him as another puff of smoke exited his mouth. I coughed and turned away, hoping he would leave soon.  
  
I glanced once more at the piece of parchment before me.  
  
Sit in the booth at the back. Order a Bud Light.  
We will meet you there.  
  
I had followed the instructions to the pub explicitly, yet there was no sign of any of the three women I had previously met in Mirkwood. I was in the right spot, I knew it. I had checked countless times on the journey here. It was the time I was worried about. They said nothing about when and I wondered how long I would end up sitting here. It wouldn't be long, I knew that. I would most definitely be out of here by morning even if they weren't.  
  
The barmaid, clad in a very familiar looking red cloak and a dangling gold and ruby bracelet around her wrist, set a mug before me. "Thanks," I mumbled, truthfully for none had splashed on me when she slammed it on the table before hurrying on. I had no idea what a Bud Light was and wasn't sure I wanted to find out. I nervously peered in only to find no liquid inside.  
  
I groaned and pulled out the note, unfolded it and read:  
  
Welcome to the Band of Thieves. If by chance  
you do not see us, please meet us at the  
Brandywine Bridge in the Shire.  
  
I almost yelled in my frustration. 'Brandywine Bridge!' These women were running me all over the countryside! I really shouldn't be there. Ever since I agreed I have regretted it; when I woke up the next morning to find them gone and only a note left behind to lead me here, I knew this was to be a life-changing experience. But this was outrageous. Why couldn't they settle on a place? I was trying to think of an answer when I spotted the barmaid giving a lady a drink nearby. Her foot caught on the stool and she tumbled forward, drenching cold beer on the lady. Some inaudible words passed between the two as the woman clad in green and drenched in alcohol jumped to her feet in shock, knocking over her chair in the process. The barmaid frantically tried to apologize and grabbed a rag from her cloak to soak up some of the mess on the other woman's shirt. Her bracelet caught, however, and tore the front of the shirt in the process.  
  
"Sorry, so sorry," the barmaid apologized profusely, trying to untangle it without lengthening the rip.  
  
The green woman's fist collided into the barmaid's cheek and a fight began. They rolled on the floor, hitting tables and capturing everyone's attention. Men left their previous occupations to watch the brawl and place bets on the victor.  
  
The waitress grabbed the woman in green and threw her onto the table before me causing me to jump to my feet just as the woman had earlier and stumble backward over the fallen chair to get out of the way. The notes and map fluttered to the ground and I quickly grabbed them and placed them securely in my pocket. The event was beginning to be too much to handle and I dodged my way quickly to the door.  
  
Something about the cloaks was stirring inside of me. The woman in the red cloak was clad in almost the exact same outfit as the thief I met, but was completely different. Not only was her hair black, but she was heavier. I didn't get a good look at the woman in green, but assumed it was just another ordinary woman with a similar cloak.  
  
I canceled my room and shoved the coins into the pocket containing my map and notes then headed to the country to begin my long hike.  
  
"That's it! You're fired!" someone yelled as the door closed behind me. I began my walk according to the map and caught site of a fleeing shadow carrying a large bag disappear into the shadows of the buildings.  
  
.  
  
I walked through the night and well into the morning before arriving at the point they chose. I half expected there to be another note for me there, but found none. I settled myself down, lying in the grass to wait for the women to arrive. It was the best I could do to resist the urge to jump into the rippling water just feet away. I stared into the water for a few moments before tearing my eyes away to resist.  
  
A few hours later, I was awakened by the sound of singing. I opened my eyes and sat up to see the band of three women, hoods drawn as always, making their way towards me.  
  
"Operator won't you put me through. I have to send my love down to Baton Rouge. Harr-riet! Won't you put her on the line? I gotta talk to the girl just one more time!" they sung at the top of their lungs as they laughed. "Sweet Baton Rouge!"  
  
The woman cloaked in black stood before me. "Sure left in quite a hurry the other night, but glad it was not to hurry to meet up with your boyfriend and you were able to hook up with us." She paused. "You don't talk much do you?"  
  
"Westron is new to me," I informed them before getting straight to the point, saying sarcastically, "Did you have a hard time finding the table I was at?"  
  
"Yes, well, sorry we couldn't sit down with you. We were working."  
  
"Stealing again, perhaps?"  
  
"And other work!" Red interjected.  
  
"What other work would you do?"  
  
"You don't use your eyes, do you?" asked Red.  
  
"Sure I do."  
  
"No, you don't," Black corrected as Red held up her wrist. A bracelet very similar to the barmaid's settled around her hand. The gold and red rubies glinted in the sunlight.  
  
"Did you steal that from the barmaid?" I asked on impulse. She shook her head, meaning only one thing. "I noticed the clothing and cloak of the barmaid, but she looked nothing like you!" I defended. I looked to Green who was smiling slightly, fingering the hole in her shirt. "The woman who was fighting with the barmaid resembled you in many ways, but you-or she- acted strangely and you would have defended yourself better."  
  
"All right, you do, but you could use some improvement," Black gave in slightly.  
  
"You were the barmaid? You couldn't. . .must have been the dark," I concluded before voicing the questions which were rapidly surfacing. "What was the fight about, then? Why did you not tell me you were there?"  
  
"One question at a time, please!" said Black, holding up a hand. "You'll be doin' the same sort of thing in time. The fight was just part of the distraction. We needed more than just our normal LGM tactics and well, it gave us a chance to meet you."  
  
"You had already met me. I don't see why you had to meet me again."  
  
"You wouldn't," she mumbled. "As I said we would, we were working the pub."  
  
"How was I supposed to know what type of work you were doing? You could have meant bartending, stealing, or both and with costumes like Red's I would have never picked any of you out!"  
  
This statement produced a wide, mischievous smile on Red's face and Black laughed. "Costumes. Yes, only red has the good costumes and to answer your question we were doing both."  
  
"Yes, I realized that, thank you."  
  
"Anytime! Green, give the lady her sword."  
  
"I am already equipped with a sword." I pulled out Legolas' sword.  
  
"Wow," Red breathed in awe. She grabbed for the sword and I moved it away. She frowned and I hesitantly handed it to her.  
  
"Be careful with it," I warned.  
  
Red tossed the blade back and forth. "It's so light." She threw it in the air and caught it. Green glared at Red who smiled suspiciously before chucking it into the river. "Whoops!"  
  
"Hey!" I ran to the water's edge, prepared to dive in.  
  
"Don't worry," Black said. "Green made you your own personal sword."  
  
"That was my personal sword," I whispered as I stood, looking into the water where the last object I had of Legolas lay within. Green tapped me with the hilt of a sword. I grasped the hilt, covered in bright and polished sapphires. My hand dropped with the weight.  
  
"Heavier than an elvish one, but that's because they can't make a real one," the one who presented me the sword informed me.  
  
Black turned me away from the river so I faced her. "This won't do," she muttered disapprovingly.  
  
"What won't?" I asked.  
  
She ignored me, "Red, get the blue for our friend here." Red pulled out a pile of clothing from her cloak. "These'll be your new clothes," Black said, handing them to me. "Go ahead, put them on."  
  
I paused, making sure I heard her correctly. "Put them on?"  
  
"Isn't that what I said?"  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Where else?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Would be a good idea."  
  
"Isn't that a little improper?" I asked, wondering what the woman's customs were.  
  
"Is anything we do proper? Just do it. You can hide behind that bush if you want. We'll shield you event though there is no one else around." I uncertainly headed for the bush and quickly started changing, wondering once again what I was going to do with the ones I was wearing.  
  
"She needs a name," I heard Green point out, "and a LGM."  
  
I found this odd because they knew my name and had used it on previous occasions. "I have a name."  
  
"How 'bout Hammy?" Black suggested.  
  
"Hammy? As a title?" I asked, nearly astonished.  
  
"Hmm," thought Red. "We could call her Fins, or Fish, or Aqua-woman, or The Speedo Torpedo, or--"  
  
"Done," I interrupted, not wanting to hear any more and finished changing. I stepped out and Black immediately confronted me.  
  
"Always keep your hood up," Black commanded, throwing it over my head. She reached in her pocket and grabbed my hand. "This is your LGM," she said, placing the object in my palm.  
  
A small green man stood in hand, unmoving. "What is it for?"  
  
"Every one 'o us has one," Black told me. "It-he-is a key distraction for burgling."  
  
I looked at them as if they were crazy. "Key distraction? It's so small and made of some hard material. What could it possibly do?"  
  
"Now, now. He's just sleeping. It's a totally different story when he's working. Hey, Bob!" she shouted at it. "Middle-earth to Bob! Yoo-hoo! Wake up!"  
  
I continued staring at her as if she had gone mad when I felt the thing move. I looked at it and quickly dropped it when it started to grow. He landed not as a small, plastic army man, but transformed into a short, rounded, green, gnome-like creature.  
  
He bowed to Black, "Good morn, madam."  
  
"Bob," Black gestured to me. "You'll be working for Blue now."  
  
"Good day, miss," he greeted in his scruffy voice, bowing.  
  
I stood in shock. "I've heard of hobbits, men, and dwarves, but never have I heard of something like this," I said in awe.  
  
"Yes, well, I will be needing to borrow him. Back to bed, Bob."  
  
"Yes, madam," he said before obediently jumping into her hand once more to be stored in her pocket as a small action figure. "Your first trick will be with Green, Blue. Red and I will be joining you two at the appointed place." She glanced at Green who nodded. "Six o'clock."  
  
"Yeah, see you at seven," mumbled Green.  
  
"Oh, be quiet," Red ordered.  
  
"Green will show you the ropes."  
  
"So, we leave in the morning?" Red asked with a yawn and Black shrugged. Red laid in the grass as did the other two.  
  
"Morning? It is morning."  
  
"Fine then, the evening," Black said. "Now shush, we're trying to sleep. I was up last night trying to clean up the mess those two dug themselves into without trying to get in trouble myself. I'm tired. Go away."  
  
I raised my eyebrows at their strange behavior and turned away, sitting on the river's edge.  
  
.  
  
That evening, after forcing Red to get up, we set off over the bridge to the Shire. After a few miles of walking together, Black and Red split from us and could be heard singing.  
  
"Standing outside the fire! Standing outside the fire! Life is not tried it is merely survived if your standing outside the fire."  
  
.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed Book of Blue. Thank you for reading and thank you to the following for reviewing throughout the story!  
  
Dulaithlossword  
  
Dandylion345  
  
Caladiel Meril W  
  
Elven Frog  
  
Katharwen  
  
Elven at Heart  
  
I love Orlando Bloom  
  
Brianna  
  
Sekhet  
  
SpiderLegs&RobinEggs/FairyWings  
  
Nadine  
  
Hirotani  
  
Star-dust creations  
  
.  
  
I may post another chapter after this which may explain some questions such as the double Legolas in chapter four, why the woman in red was two different people in this chapter, why I am living, and why the guard feared me touching him and the woman in black (and how Legolas knew her). I am hoping to write this and post it over winter break which begins Monday. Happy Holidays to all! Please review! 


End file.
